


Heaven to Hell with a Pat

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Nightmare Fuel, dipper's body is a puppet again, whoops needy "brother"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper and Mabel flee Mabel Land, things don't go as planned.</p><p>(Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The audience watched with bated breath as the Pines twins spoke.  
  
“Awkward sibling hug?” Dipper asked, hope in his eyes as he lowered the scrapbook.  
  
The crowd clamored with protests as Mabel started to get out of her chair, and the judge said “If you do this, it's all over!”  
  
Mabel ignored them and walked up to Dipper. “ _Sincere_ sibling hug.” She wrapped her arms around Dipper and he returned the embrace.  
  
“ DON'T DO THE PATS!” The judge yelled.  
  
“Pat, pat.” The twins said in unison as they patted each others' backs. As they did, they glowed pick and a pink wave swept through the room. The judge lost his wig and the jury Mabels vanished.  
  
Mabel rubbed at her eyes and looked around. “Oh, man! I never realized how _bright_ it was in here! Have I _actually_ been listening to the same song for an entire _week_?” She shielded her eyes from the bright lights and then looked behind her as they heard the judge meowing aggressively. “Whoa! Time to calm _you_ down!” She clapped her hands.  
  
To her surprise, nothing happened. “Uh...why isn't this working?” She asked, clapping her hands again.  
  
“ Because your reign over this land is OVER!” The cat judge yelled, his body splitting and changing form into an abomination made of dark-red yarn balls with glowing eyes. He let out a terrifying roar and Dipper and Mabel witnessed all the other residents of Mabel Land changing into monochrome versions of themselves with glowing red eyes – in Dippy Fresh's case, his glasses were now red, and they could see a yellow tint behind the opaque lenses.  
  
The only ones not affected by the change were Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and those guys from that movie Mabel liked, Craz and Xyler. The last two clung to each other as they screamed in horror at the sudden and horrific changes.  
  
“We gotta get out of here!” Mabel cried.  
  
“Soos! Wendy!” Dipper called to them. “Paradise is canceled!”  
  
They fled the courthouse, the world distorting around them into a hellish landscape made of yarn balls and crocheted patterns, all in the dark-red color. The sky became stormy, and lightening struck in random places of the ground.  
  
“Everyone, get on!” Mabel said as they ran up to the giant Waddles that was napping outside the courthouse. She whacked the giant Waddles on the head twice to wake it up once everyone was on-board and Waddles let out a squeal as he took an aggressive stance. “Take us to freedom, giant Waddles!” Mabel said, shaking her fist in the air. “Hi-yah!  
  
Waddles took to a run, rushing towards the wall of their prison. Just as they were about to reach it, though, Waddles suddenly let out a squeal of pain and fell on his side, knocking off his riders.  
  
“Whoa!” Mabel rolled onto her stomach and got up, running over to look at Waddles. “Waddles, what happened? What did you...!!” She gasped, seeing a skateboard right next to Waddles. “You!” She turned to where the skateboard had come from while Waddles struggled to get back up. “You hurt Waddles!”  
  
“Sorry, sis.” Dippy Fresh said with a casual tone. “I just couldn't bear the thought of my precious sister going out to where she would get killed. You're the most important thing to me, nothing is worth losing you. If I have to hurt your precious pig to keep you here, I will. And, hey, if you agree to stay here, you'll get the power to heal him back!” He grinned.  
  
“I won't stay here! I have people who need me! Friends! Family!” Mabel declared.  
  
“You don't need them!” Dippy said, his tone darkening. “What about _me_ , huh? What about what's good for _me_? You chose _Dipper_ , who is going to grow up and leave you, instead of staying with _me_ , who was going to be by your side forever!” He walked closer to her. “That really hurt, sis. Didn't you even think about _my_ feelings?”  
  
Mabel had been so distracted by their conversation, she didn't notice the mob had gathered around them. She gasped and looked over when she heard Dipper, Wendy, and Soos cry out. She started to run to them, but Dipper grabbed her wrist.  
  
“ Come back to me, sis. You'll have your paradise again, you won't have to grow up, or face that horrible reality!” Dippy pulled her closer to him, despite her struggles. “Or you can try to leave and we can force you to stay, locked in this HELL your choice has created.” He said dangerously.  
  
“I...” Mabel looked from him to where her brother and friends were trying to fight off the mob, then looked at Waddles' pained expression. “I...” She looked at Dippy. “I won't. I won't stay! I'm not going to let Bill get his way!”  
  
“Then you leave me no choice.” Dippy said, unclipping his belt and pulling it free with one hand, the other arm holding Mabel against him. “Flip-a-dip-dip!” He wrapped the belt around her, securing it so she couldn't move her arms, and went for his skateboard.  
  
“Hey, let me go!” Mabel tried to squirm and kick free. “Dipper! Help!”  
  
Dipper looked over his shoulder as he tried to fight off an abomination. “Mabel? MABEL!” He turned to run over to her, but then something hit his head hard and he saw stars before he hit the ground. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Dippy Fresh skating away with his sister.  
  
“No....Mabel...” Dipper whispered, reaching out weakly as he heard Wendy and Soos go down beside him.  
  
**–**  
  
“ Wakey-wakey.”  
  
“Nn...” Dipper slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He was in a sitting position, and was against something soft. Looking down, he found he was cuffed to a dark-pink chair. “What...?”  
  
“Man, you were out for _hours_ , dude.”  
  
He knew that voice. It was his voice, but also...wrong. It had that sharp, high tone to it, a tone he'd heard in a certain demon's laugh. He should've known Bill would have some backup plan. “Dippy. Or should I call you 'Bippy'?”  
  
The darkness was cut into by a glowing pair of glasses, the red glasses glowing completely yellow now as the duplicate stepped into view.  
  
“Call me whatever you like, 'Pine Tree'.” Dippy said as he walked closer, his light-up shoes sending up ominous red light into the darkness with each step. “It doesn't matter, anyway. You're not leaving here.”  
  
Dipper frowned. “You can't keep me here.”  
  
Dippy laughed. “Dude, look at yourself! Do you honestly think you can escape? You can't even move your hands!”  
  
Dipper frowned. “These cuffs are made of yarn! I can break these!”  
  
“No, dude, you really can't. Go ahead and try, though, it'll be funny!” Dippy smiled in an unnaturally wide way.  
  
Dipper struggled with the cuffs, tugging and yanking and even leaning his head down to bite at them. Finally, he had to admit that Dippy was right – the cuffs weren't normal yarn.  
  
“All done already?” Dippy asked, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt, his eyes closed as he did it. “Wow, you sure give up fast.”  
  
“Well, when the situation is hopeless...” Dipper grumbled.  
  
Dippy put his glasses back on, looking at him. “I'm gonna level with you, dude.” He walked over and placed his hand on Dipper's wrists, the cuffs disappearing into the chair as he did. Dipper noticed that his fingers were like claws, his shadow-black skin just barely showing up in the darkness by the light of his goggles. “The only reason Mabel wants to leave is because you said for her to. You did that big ol' speech about getting through things together, but I think we both know that when you're in high school you'll find your own clubs, your own friends, and when it's time to go to college you'll find other places from her. You'll leave her behind.”  
  
“No, I won't! I...” Dipper hung his head. “...I don't think I could get through anything without her.”  
  
“And so you tore her away from a world where she was _happy_.” Dippy raised an eyebrow and knocked Dipper's hat off his head. “It's _your_ fault that I had to lock her in her room.”  
  
“We can't just let Bill—we won't let you win, Bill!” Dipper declared, glaring up at his doppleganger.  
  
“Okay, FYI, I'm not _actually_ Bill, okay? I'm just a puppet he put in place to keep Mabel in check in case things go awry.” Dippy said, rolling his eyes. “He can't hear what you just said, but points for bravado anyway.”  
  
“ A puppet?” Dipper growled, clenching his fists. “Using my body as a puppet again?! I hate him!”  
  
“Whoa, take a chill pill.” Dippy moved his clawed hands away, the cuffs forming around Dipper's wrists again as he did. “Tell you what, you agree to leave this place without Mabel and everything will go back to happy Mabel Land and you get sent back to reality.”  
  
“I'm not leaving her!” Dipper snapped.  
  
“Then you'll stay in this darkness until your mind deteriorates.” Dippy walked into the darkness, the only sign he was still there being his light-up shoes walking away. “And Mabel will remain locked in her tower until she finally gives up all hope of you rescuing her and agrees to stay with the brother who wants what's best for her.”  
  
His voice echoed as the light-up shoes finally disappeared, leaving Dipper in darkness.


	2. You Gotta Follow My Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dippy keeps Mabel and Dipper apart, but they're both being equally frustrating!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD
> 
> I forgot to mention it in the first chapter, but this was inspired by http://nari-nori.tumblr.com/post/134369566212/bippy-dark-dipper, which is an amazing picture. :)

The darkness was all-consuming. It concealed the time of day, the length of time, or even if he was truly alone or not. His hat had disappeared into the darkness when it was knocked off, and the only sound he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and the occasional shift of fabric as he tried to adjust in his seat or futilely pull at his cuffs again.  
  
How long had he been trapped here? The last length of time he'd been told about was that he had been unconscious for _hours_ after being captured. And that was...how long ago? He lost track of minutes when he sneezed earlier. It was kind of cold here...  
  
He was alerted to three lights approaching him, two red blinking ones and one yellow and red one. Dippy was back, for whatever reason. Dipper glared at the approaching lights. “What do you want, Dippy Fresh?” He asked coldly.  
  
The lights paused in their movements and and then he heard something click on before Dippy was better illuminated, one hand holding an electric lantern and the other holding a box. Then he walked closer, stopping in front of Dipper and setting the lantern to the side, where it seemed to float in the air.  
  
“I figured you might be hungry by now.” Dippy set the box in Dipper's lap. “Eat.”  
  
“I'm not hungry.” Dipper growled.  
  
“Your stomach growled while you were unconscious earlier. You haven't eaten decent food in three days. Eat.” Dippy opened the box, revealing a mix of meat and vegetables with a fruit juice box.  
  
“I said I'm not hungry! Why do you care, anyway? You may as well let me starve to death, it'll get you want you want!” Dipper snapped.  
  
Dippy stepped back, took a deep breath, then released it before taking off his glasses and wiping them clean, glaring at Dipper with half-lidded yellow eyes. “That is NOT what I want. _At all._ I'm pretty sure that I made I _clear_ what I wanted when you first woke up, _dude_.”  
  
“What?” Dipper frowned.  
  
“If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. You never would have woken up. No, what I want is for you to give up, say you'll give Mabel to me, and _leave_. Whatever happened to you after that is not my business.” He put his glasses on and tapped the chair, yarn binding coming out and wrapping around his waist as the cuffs released his hands. “I want you _alive_ , Dipper Pines. I refuse to lie to my sister and say you left without her when you didn't actually leave at all.  
  
“You said 'until your mind deteriorates'!” Dipper snapped.  
  
“I'd rather it not come to that, wouldn't you?” Dippy turned to go. “Eat. I'll come to collect the box later.”  
  
Dipper frowned and looked at the food. He _was_ very hungry... He took an experimental lick at the meat before deciding it was safe to eat. What was he thinking, starving himself wouldn't save Mabel!  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel glared at the door of her tower bedroom. Three times she had asked to see Dipper, but all she got was his imitation visiting her. Why did she ever think that he was better than the real thing? Ugh, Mabel Land and it's insane ideas...  
  
Speaking of Mabel Land – though maybe it should be called _Dippy_ Land now – it hadn't changed back from the terrifying yarn appearance. She sighed and walked to the window, looking at Waddles locked in a giant cage to keep him from trying to save her. “Oh, Waddles...” She said sadly, reaching out towards the pig. “I'm so sorry...”  
  
The doors of her room opened and she looked over. “Who's there?!”  
  
“Relax, sis. Just me.” Dippy assured her as he walked in.  
  
“I do _not_ want to see you.” Mabel said haughtily, turning away from him and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Aw, that's a shame. I thought I'd tell you how _Dipper_ is doing.” Dippy said, walking over and sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
“Dipper? How is he?!” She turned to him. “Where did you put him?!”  
  
“Chillax, sis. I'll tell you how he is if you play a game with me.” He got up and went to a cabinet, pulling out a board game. “Candy Land?”  
  
“I don't want to play games! Where is my brother?!” Mabel demanded.  
  
“If you don't play, you don't get told.” He started to set up the game on the floor. “It's in the rules.” He smirked up at her.  
  
She glared at him and walked over, sitting on the floor next to the game. “Fine. We'll play, but only if you tell me where my brother is!”  
  
“Ah-ah-ah. I said I'd tell you _how_ he is. If I told you _where_ , you'd be trying to break out and save him.” He scoffed at the idea and set the playing pieces in front of her. “Pick your color.”  
  
She chose, glaring at him as the game started. “Alright, fine. _How_ is he doing?”  
  
“He's alive, but if I hadn't forced him to eat he would have starved himself to death out of spite.” Dippy said, making his move. “He may be a genius, but he's not very bright about this kind of stuff, is he? Obviously I don't intend to _kill_ him.”  
  
“Well, how are we supposed to know that?” Mabel asked harshly.  
  
“If I was going to kill him, I would have already and you wouldn't even know it.” Dippy glanced up at her. “But, since I hate being dishonest to you, and seeing you cry, I'm not going to kill him and say I didn't.”  
  
Mabel pursed her lips. “...What do you want with me?”  
  
“Oh, Mabel.” He sighed, taking off his glasses and looking at her with a sincere smile. “All I want is for you to stay here and be happy, just like before. I don't want my precious sister to go out into that horrible reality. I don't want you to end up left behind by _him_ and cry yourself to sleep.” He set his glasses to the side and took her hands in his. “I'm here for your happiness. That's what I was created for, for you to be happy. Even if it means I have to trap you until you willingly stay where you're safe and happy.”  
  
“My happiness is with my family!” Mabel pulled her hands away.  
  
“You have your family right here.” His smile faltered and then dropped completely as he spoke coldly. “What, suddenly I'm not _good_ enough? Now that the _real_ Dipper has shown his mug, I'm no longer able to make you happy? You're just going to throw me away like some old doll?”  
  
“You're not...not _real_ , though! You're just something that Bill and me made!” Mabel protested.  
  
“He's just using you a crutch! He said it himself, he doesn't think he can get through the harsh reality of life without you by his side!” Dippy put on his glasses and stood up. “Do you honestly think that, if the situation were reversed, that he would do the same for _you_? Wake up, sis! I mean, he wrecked your play!”  
  
“BILL wrecked my play!” Mabel stood up.  
  
“You asked if it could wait until after and he threw a fit!” Dippy snapped. “You were _happy_ here, and safe! Why would you ever want to go back out there? Why wouldn't you want to stay here, with me, where you're safe? I'm your brother, too!”  
  
“But you're not my _real_ brother!” Mabel insisted.  
  
Dippy brought his hands up to his ears and walked to the door. “I'm going out. I have to chill my head before I do or say something I might regret. I'll be back later, sis. You can clean up the game yourself.” He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him with a slam.  
  
“Maybe I WON'T clean it up at ALL!” Mabel yelled after him, storming over to her bed before screaming into her pillows.  
  
If he heard her, he didn't do anything to indicate it. The door stayed shut, cold and silent.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper had let himself drift off after he'd finished eating, and the sound of the lantern shifting woke him with a start. He looked up to see Dippy taking the lantern down, the empty box in his other hand.  
  
“H-Hey, what are you doing?!” Dipper asked.  
  
“You're done eating, you don't need this anymore.” Dippy said, clicking it off.  
  
Dipper swallowed nervously as the only light he had when Dippy Fresh left the room was taken away. “I-I need it, though!”  
  
“What, scared the darkness is gonna eat'cha?” Dippy grinned in that too-wide away again and then waved the lantern in front of him. “I'll give it to you, if you consider leaving Mabel and going home.”  
  
“I'm not leaving without her!” Dipper insisted.  
  
“Then you're not getting the light.” Dippy moonwalked backwards, his grin visible in the darkness by the light of his glasses. “You gotta play by my rules if you want to get anywhere, _dude_.” He started to fade into the darkness completely.  
  
“Wait, come back here!” Dipper noticed his hands were still free and tried to pull at the yarn around his waist. “Dippy!”  
  
There was no answer, and no source of light aside from the very faint one emitted by his chair. That faint light gave him something to work with and he struggled and pulled at the yarn around his waist until it finally came free. Free of his confines, he pushed himself off the chair and—promptly grabbed onto it when he realized that he was falling. “AHH! Help!”  
  
No help came. He managed to climb back up, his heart pounding in his chest like a rabbit's, and then he curled up with his arms around his knees. “No floor...Dippy can float...no floor...Dippy can float...no floor...Dippy can float...Dippy can float and I can't and I'm gonna die if I try to leave, there's no floor...” He repeated to himself in a shaky voice, his voice reaching out to nothing in the darkness, no echoes to comfort him that there was even a wall around him. He was floating in a chair in empty space.  
  
How was he going to get out of this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things aren't going according to plan for anyone, are they?


	3. All I Want Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel reflects on her choices before waking up in the bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dippy stared out one of the castle windows, glaring at the scenery. This was all Dipper's fault. If he hadn't come, then Mabel would have never wanted to leave, the world would be happy – heck, Soos and Wendy were happy here before, but Dipper just _refused_ to be! He gripped the windowsill tightly, glancing at the lantern that sat next to his right hand.  
  
“If I could just throw him out, I would. But I want him to leave by his own choice.” He muttered.  
  
 _And if he doesn't, you'll just leave him in the darkness?_ A voice said in his head.  
  
“If I have to, to keep Mabel safe from him.” He picked up the lantern and walked off to the storage room to put the lantern away. “I can't risk them meeting. I...I don't want them to meet again.”  
  
 _What if that's the only way you can get him to leave?_ The voice asked.  
  
Dippy stopped, frowning. “...Only if he proposes the idea of leaving if I let them meet.” He enter the storage room.  
  
After putting the lantern away, he took a trip to the prison and looked at the other two captives. “I don't need you two here still. You could go back to reality anytime.” He told them, leaning against the wall in front of their cell. “Do you want to?” He snapped his fingers, the portal to reality opening next to him.  
  
“We're not leaving without Mabel and Dipper!” Wendy declared.  
  
“Yeah! So, you can just...take your backwards hat and go away!” Soos insisted.  
  
Dippy sighed, snapping his fingers and making the portal close again. “Mabel is staying here. I'm not letting my precious sister leave.” He turned to go. “So, I guess you two are staying too. Peace.” He gave a two-fingered wave as he walked out of the prison.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper looked up from his knees to see Dippy returning. Dippy walked over and stopped in front of him, his glasses lighting up his amused smile. “There's no floor.” Dipper said, looking over the edge nervously. “Why didn't you tell me there's no floor?”  
  
“Would it convince you to leave Mabel and go if you knew?” Dippy asked.  
  
“What—no, it wouldn't! I'm not leaving her!” Dipper said firmly, frowning.  
  
“Then you didn't need to know, since you're not leaving the chair. Sit up properly, dude, I brought you lunch.” Dippy held up the box close to his glasses so Dipper could see it.  
  
“...Lunch already? It didn't feel that long...” Dipper frowned, sitting up properly. “...Actually, it doesn't even feel like an hour has passed. Why is it lunchtime already?”  
  
“Because your perception of time is skewed up, so you think it's only been an hour but it's actually been five.” Dippy set the box on Dipper's lap. “Since you know there's no floor now, I'm gonna guess you're not gonna need to be strapped down this time?”  
  
Dipper opened the box, looking at the food. “...I want to see Mabel...”  
  
Dippy sighed, rolling his eyes. “You're not going to. Not unless you leave.”  
  
Dipper frowned at him. “Why? Why won't you let me see her?”  
  
“If I did, you'd try to run off with her.” Dippy gestured to the box. “Eat, I got things to do.”  
  
“So, why don't you come back later?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because I didn't bring the lantern this time.” He tapped his glasses.  
  
Dipper looked at the box again. If Dippy left with his glowing glasses, he couldn't see what he was eating, and the darkness would ruin his appetite, anyway. Sighing, he started to eat the food in the box, glancing up at Dippy every now and then. “... How is she?”  
  
“Mabel? She's safe. She'd be happier if you hadn't ever come, but too late to stop _that_.” Dippy made a face and gestured to the box. “Eat already, I want to leave.”  
  
Dipper glared at him. “She'd be happier if she wasn't trapped here!”  
  
Dippy sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his forehead. “Was she really? Was she happy the last time you saw her?”  
  
Dipper jolted, guilt creeping in. “...No...but that doesn't mean you should keep her in here!”  
  
“Until you showed up, she didn't cry once! She wasn't angry! She was happy!” Dippy slammed his clawed hands on the arms of Dipper's chair. “YOU took away her happiness! I'M just trying to help her be happy!”  
  
Dipper cringed back as his doppleganger loomed over him aggressively. “...I'm still not leaving without her.” He said firmly.  
  
Dippy pulled back and glared at him silently before he took a deep breath and released it. Then he put his glasses back on, staring him down. “Just finish eating so I can leave you alone in the dark.” He said coolly.  
  
Dipper glared at him, but finally relented and continued to eat, feeling like Dippy's gaze was burning his skin. Once he was done, Dippy grabbed the box and walked off, his light-up shoes the the last thing Dipper saw of him before he was left in the darkness again.  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel glared at the board game still left on the floor, hugging a pillow to her chest. She wanted to hug someone, but the only option available was someone she didn't want touching her ever again. She felt lonely, angry, sad, and scared all at once. Dipper and the others were in such a bad shape when they came to her...how was the rest of Gravity Falls? The window to reality that had opened when Dipper was about to be banished was...horrifying. Fire, walking water-towers with teeth, giant ears flying around, creepy red sky, and was that a Last Boss Dungeon in the sky? It looked like the kind of place Bill would live.  
  
She hadn't even thought about asking about her uncles, or her friends. She had just been so focused on herself...on everyone being happy...she hadn't even thought about all the people that were being terrorized by Bill. And how was Blendin? She hadn't seen him since she gave Bill that snowglobe that he smashed right after!  
  
Why did he smash it, anyway? What WAS that thing? UGH! Why didn't Dipper TELL her these things?! She threw the pillow she was hugging at the door and it bounced off and landed on the board game, scattering the pieces to the side.  
  
“Stupid Dipper...Stupid Dippy...” She pulled her knees to her chest and pulled her sweater over them, then pulled the collar of her sweater up to hide her face. “Stupid Grunkle Ford and his stupid Journals and demon summonings and portals...”  
  
The door opened and she let out a heavy sigh. “Sweater Town is NOT accepting visitors today!”  
  
The visitor was silent before she heard approaching footsteps. Then her bed was climbed on and she felt arms around her. “Go away, Dippy.” She said, not even taking down her collar to look at him.  
  
“Everything I'm doing is for your happiness, sis...I'm here to support you, to make you happy, to care for you in a way that no other brother can.” Dippy said, holding her tighter. “We were happy before they came...for a whole week, you had no problems, no reason to cry, to be mad, or hide in your sweater...” He leaned his head against hers. “All I want is to see you smile again...just non-stop smiles and happiness and laughter. I want you to have your powers back and make this world amazing again. But you can't do that as long as you cling to the real world...”  
  
“I can't just hide in here forever!” Mabel said from inside her sweater.  
  
“Why not? You're happy here. There's food, water, breathable air...if it's your family you need, then you have me and we can create anyone else you want. No one is going to desert you for Austrian boyfriends or go to band camps or force their brothers out of their homes. No more negative stuff, all positive!” He gently pulled down her collar. “After all....you can't argue with the results, right?”  
  
For a bit, Mabel looked swayed. But then she glared at him and shoved him off the bed. “I can't be happy as long as you have my REAL brother locked up!” She looked away from him with a huff.  
  
Dippy slowly got off the floor and dusted himself off. “...Alright, sis. Oh yeah, it's almost our birthday. What do you want for it?”  
  
“To see my brother.” Mabel said firmly.  
  
“...That's all you want?” Dippy sighed and climbed onto the bed again, scooting close to her. “...If I do that, will you smile at me again? That's all I want for my birthday. To see your amazing smile again.”  
  
She looked at him. “...Okay. Deal.”  
  
Dippy smiled and hugged her before getting off the bed. “Well, I got lots to do! I'm going to give you the BEST birthday bash EVER!” He pointed finger-guns at her and hopped on his skateboard, speeding off out of the room.  
  
Mabel watched him do, the door closing and locking behind him, and then she walked over to pick up her scrapbook, looking at the pictures of Dipper. “Oh, Dipper...” She sighed. “I'm sorry...this is all my fault...if I hadn't gotten upset...if I hadn't come in here in the first place...” She held it close. “Dipper...where ARE you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's finally going to see Dipper again!


	4. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dippy gives Mabel a lovely birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper curled up in his floating chair, staring blankly at the darkness. Dippy was right, he was completely losing track of time. Sometimes it felt like minutes between visits and sometimes it felt like days. He wished he had a watch, but it probably would've gotten smashed while he was running for his life from Bill's cronies.  
  
Then again, time was dead and meaning had no meaning, according to Bill. They could be in this bubble for years and only a week would've passed on the outside, for all he knew.  
  
He was distracted from his thoughts by Dippy approaching him with another box of food. “...It's already time to eat again?”  
  
Dippy handed him the box. “I'm going to let you see Mabel.”  
  
“What? Really?” Dipper took the box.  
  
“It's a birthday present for her. But, if you try any funny business, I will not hesitate to slam-dunk you through a portal back into this chair.” Dippy said firmly. “You're not going to leave the room I take you to, and I will have guards standing by at the windows if you try to take THAT route out. I'm not stupid, dude. I've already figured out all the things you might try before you've even seen the room.”  
  
Dipper opened the box. “Birthday...it's already that time?” He said to himself. “Wow...I'm going to be 13...”  
  
Dippy didn't respond, just standing near him so he could eat by the light of his glasses. Then he grabbed the box once Dipper was done and walked out. “I'll come get you for the party tomorrow.” He told him. “Get some sleep, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper sighed, curling up in the chair. No way to slip her out, apparently...but he could still devise a plan with her. Yes, he was starting to think of a way to let Dippy think he was getting his way while still rescuing Mabel, it was just going to take a little while...  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel woke up the next morning to find a box on the foot of her bed. Curious, she crawled over and picked up the tag, reading it to herself. “To the Birthday Princess...” She shrugged and opened the box, finding a lovely pink and purple dress with frills and a shooting star brooch. Next to it was a crown headband. “...I guess I'm wearing this today, then.” She said, started to change out of her sweater and skirt.  
  
After changing clothes, she went to look out the window and sighed, seeing Waddles still in the cage. He was forlornly eating some food Dippy brought him, and his leg was bandaged. She had to admit, despite his selfish actions and cruel methods, Dippy Fresh wasn't really that horrible a person. He was just...needy. And really, who could blame him? In her own selfishness, she'd created him to replace her brother as the brother that would never leave her side. She brought this on herself.  
  
The door opened and she looked over to see Dippy walking in. He stopped when he saw her and smiled, nodding. “It's a perfect fit. I knew you'd look great, sis.” He said, lifting his hat off his head to her.  
  
Mabel nodded, then remembered their deal and gave him a smile. His shadow-black skin seemed to change into a lighter hue, just a bit, and then he walked over and hugged her. “Whoa, okay.” She said, surprised by the hug. “Uhm, you forgot to ask.”  
  
He buried his face in her hair. “Sorry...was worried you'd say no.” He said quietly.  
  
She sighed, then patted his back. “Alright, hugging time's over.”  
  
Dippy pulled back and nodded. “You're going to love your party, sis! I made sure to get all your favorite foods and music and decorations!” He grabbed her hands and pulled her to the open doors. “Come on, let's mosey!”  
  
She looked around as they went out of her room. “Whoa, the tower changed!”  
  
“Well, I made you a castle.” Dippy smiled. “A princess needs a castle.”  
  
“Well, I'm not _really_ a princess.” Mabel commented. “I was Mayor, remember?”  
  
“I changed it.” Dippy grinned. “But if you want, you can change it back. I don't mind.”  
  
Mabel looked around at the castle. “Well...I guess being Princess is cool.”  
  
He laughed, leading her down the hall towards the party room. When they arrived, he opened the door for her and ushered her in. “Go in ahead of me, I gotta go get one more thing.”  
  
She turned to him. “...Okay.” She smiled and then walked in. He closed the door behind her and walked off, sighing. The things he did for his sister...  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper had been awake for a little while, but he had no idea how long. Or maybe he'd only just woken up. He really couldn't tell. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, missing his hat. Not like it would do anything for him, it was just where Bill got the stupid nickname from and to cover up his birthmark. Who was gonna care about either in here?  
  
He sighed and curled up, wondering just how long he'd been trapped in the darkness. His birthday was today, wasn't it? Happy birthday to him, he supposed. He wrapped his arms around his knees. 13...big deal, not like it really mattered. The world was all gone to hell in a handbasket, hand-delivered by him to Bill Cipher – why didn't he give Ford the rift before he went to talk to Mabel? – and it didn't matter at all if he grew up or not. He'd never go to high school - there WAS no high school – and he'd never actually find someone to care for and marry and have a future with...  
  
“Are you done brooding yet?”  
  
Dipper looked up to see that Dippy had come to visit him. “...What do you want?” He asked, noticing there was no box.  
  
“Wow, your mind must already be deteriorating, dude. I told you last night I'd pick you up for the party.” Dippy raised an eyebrow and held out a hand. “Come on, Mabel's waiting.”  
  
Dipper blinked in surprise. “You...weren't joking?” He reached out hesitantly, worried he'd pull his hand away if he actually tried to grab it, and then gripped his wrist. “I can really see her?”  
  
“Dude, I'm not heartless.” Dippy pulled him off the chair. “Don't let go, you _will_ fall.” He walked off towards the exit, pulling Dipper behind him.  
  
They stepped out into a well-lit hallway and Dipper let out a cry of pain as the light hit his eyes. He pulled back and covered his eyes, the drastic change downright _painful_. Dippy stood in front of him, waiting for him to recover and adjust. He'd expected this, so he was going to give him a bit of time before he pulled him along again.  
  
Finally, Dipper slowly lowered his arms and wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks. “I...I think I'm okay now.”  
  
Dippy nodded and took his wrist, pulling him along. “Don't bother looking around. After the party's over, you're going back in there. Unless you change your mind during it.” He glanced at him.  
  
Dipper barely got a chance to even stand up straight again before he was being pulled along by his doppleganger. When they reached a door, Dippy looked Dipper over before snapping his fingers, Dipper's appearance cleaning up a bit. “Alright, go in, have fun, but don't try to leave.” He opened the door and shoved him in.  
  
“Whoa!” Dipper stumbled inside, the door closing behind him. 80s music was playing and there was food and cake and--”Mabel!” He ran over to where she was dancing.  
  
“Dipper!” Mabel turned and ran to him. “You're okay!”  
  
He threw his arms around her. “You're safe! You're safe!”  
  
“You're here! You're alive!” Mabel held him tightly.  
  
They clung to each other, silently taking in the moment, and then they released each other. “Geez, look at you. You haven't changed a bit.”  
  
“How long has it been?” Dipper asked. “My cell...has no windows.” He glanced away. He wasn't sure what Dippy would do to him if he told her about the darkness he'd been living in.  
  
Mabel sighed. “Honestly, I'm not sure. The sky is constantly stormy outside, I can't tell if it's day or night, and the only thing I have to go by is when Dippy feeds me.”  
  
Dipper nodded, then looked around. “...He's not here, right?”  
  
“I don't see him.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Okay, I've been thinking of a plan. Will you hear me out?” Dipper asked.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dippy stared at the door silently, resisting the urge to go in and get between the twins. A figure appeared beside him and he looked over. “Bill?”  
  
“You're awfully trusting.” Bill remarked, his hands behind his back.  
  
“You suggested that I let them meet.” Dippy frowned.  
  
“Alone, though?” Bill floated to the door and opened it a bit. “I know how sneaky they can be when left alone.”  
  
Dippy pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose and walked in, listening for the twins' voices.  
  
“...crazy idea! It just might work!” Mabel said excitedly.  
  
“We just have to play it cool, so he doesn't know. I'll leave tomorrow and bring back Grunkle Stan and whoever else. We'll storm the castle together.” Dipper said, holding Mabel's hands tightly.  
  
“It's decided, then.” Mabel grinned. “Until then, let's make the most of this party! Did you notice the fondue fountain?"  
  
“I never did get to try that out at the Northwest party.” Dipper said, walking with her to the table.  
  
Dippy watched them silently, the two having not seen him yet, and slipped from the room, quietly closing the door.  
  
“See?” Bill remarked. “If I hadn't come to help, then you would have never known.”  
  
Dippy slumped against the door. “How could they trick me?” He whispered, looking at his shoes. “I...I can't believe that Mabel would...that she would plot against me.” He took off his hat and stared at it.  
  
Bill sighed and lowered down next to him, gently rubbing his head. “If they're going to trick you, then you should trick them.”  
  
Dippy looked at him and then pulled on his hat, standing up. “Alright. If they're going to play hardball, then I'm not holding back either. Mabel is my sister, and she's not going anywhere!” He walked off, Bill cackling to himself as he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, guess he's not gonna be so nice anymore.  
> And how long has Bill been hanging around?!


	5. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel Land regains its splendor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper and Mabel spent hours together, enjoying the party. After a while, though, Mabel was starting to look sleepy and Dipper was slumping over his punch as they continued to talk.  
  
“Hey, before we go to bed--” Mabel cut herself off with a yawn. “What was that snowglobe in your bag? Bill was possessing Blendin and wanted to see it and then he broke it when I let him.”  
  
“Did you see the big orange X in the sky?” Dipper asked.  
  
“You mean near the giant black pyramid?” Mabel asked. “Yeah, why?”  
  
“That was what was in it. It's a rift in time and space, and why everything is so bad.” Dipper explained.  
  
“ _I_ ended the world?” Mabel despaired.  
  
“No, I did. I should've given it to Great Uncle Ford instead of leaving it in my bag. It could've broken open at anytime!” Dipper groaned. “I was so stupid...”  
  
“Broken open?” Mabel asked,  
  
“It was cracked. We'd just gone out to find something to fix it.” Dipper looked at her. “It could've broken open at any time, even if Bill didn't trick you into giving it to him. Heck, it could've broken open in the UFO!”  
  
“UFO? Aww, I miss ALL the fun stuff!” Mabel pouted.  
  
“I'll show you it later, after we beat Bill.” Dipper promised.  
  
Mabel nodded, sipping her punch. “What time is it?” She looked around. “It's still stormy outside. Would it kill anyone for it to be sunny?”  
  
“It was always sunny before.” Dipper mumbled into his punch, finishing it off. “I guess...he'll be by to pick us up soon.” He sighed, looking towards the door. Then he hugged her tightly, surprising her.  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I'll miss you.” He said softly. “It's just until I get back with Grunkle Stan....but it's still gonna be too long. I looked for him for three days, y'know? And I....I couldn't find him.”  
  
Mabel wrapped her arms around him. “I'll be waiting, brobro. I promise.” She said softly with a hopeful smile.  
  
The door opened and Dippy walked in, stopping a few feet from them. His expression was unreadable, concealed by his glasses. “It's time for bed. I'll take him and then come pick you up.” He told Mabel.  
  
They reluctantly drew apart and Dipper walked over to follow Dippy out. Dippy walked over to the door and opened it for him, watching as Dipper walked out past him.  
  
“Good night!” Mabel called after him.  
  
Dipper turned to answer, but the door was already closing and then Dippy grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. “Ow, hey, not so hard!” Dipper protested.  
  
They reached a wall and Dippy pushed against it, the wall opening up to reveal the darkness that Dipper had been trapped in for days. Then he was pulled along and dropped into the chair before Dippy was heading out again.  
  
“Hey, wait!” Dipper called. “I want to talk to you!”  
  
“Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.” Dippy said, not even turning to face him.  
  
Dipper frowned. “Wow, what got him so snappy?” He muttered, curling up. “I wanted to talk to him about me leaving...”  
  
**–**  
  
Mabel waited patiently for Dippy to pick her up and looked over as the door opened again. “That was fast.”  
  
Dippy shrugged and walked over to her, offering a hand. “Shall I take you to bed, fair princess?"  
  
She grinned and took his hand. Dippy smiled and led her out, going back to her tower bedroom. Then he he watched as she took off the crown and set it back in the box. “Well, good night.” She nodded to him. “Thanks for the party, I had a lot of fun.”  
  
He grinned. “Well, I aim to please.” He did a sweeping bow before moonwalking backwards out of the room, Mabel laughing in response to his actions. “Sleep well, sis.” He said, starting to close the door. “And sweet dreams.”  
  
Mabel smiled and waved after him. Dippy nodded and shut the door, locking it behind him.  
  
After making sure it was secure, he took a deep breath and released it, then grabbed his skateboard and sped off down the hall. He had no many things to get done, starting with arranging the cleanup of the party. He also needed to feed his other prisoners. Ugh, so busy...  
  
The next morning, Mabel woke up and dressed for the day. If she was going to wait for Dipper, then she had to at least have fun while waiting! After dressing up, she turned to the door and waited for her usual visitor.  
  
He arrived just a few moments later, carrying a tray of food for her. Grinning, he hopped off the skateboard and brought it to her table. “So, I have some news for you.”  
  
“Oh?” She walked over and sat down at the table as he set the dishes and opened the tray. “What news?”  
  
“Your brother's gone back to the real world.” He looked at her. “Said that you said it would be better for him to.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “Yeah, we did talk about it.”  
  
“Should've let you meet sooner, I guess.” He served her the oatmeal under the tray. “One scoop of brown sugar or two?  
  
“Just give me the whole thing.” Mabel grinned.  
  
“Apples?” He held up a small bag with small apple bits.  
  
“Ohh!” Mabel smiled. “Yes, please!”  
  
He nodded, putting the sugar and apples into her oatmeal and mixing them up before presenting it to her. She licked her lips and dug in while he poured milk for her into a glass. “So, I've been thinking, sis. Since he's gone, by your suggestion, that means you intend to stay. How would you like your powers back?” He gestured to the window. “Make the sun shine again?”  
  
Mabel looked up from her food and looked thoughtful before nodding. “Yes. Definitely. Absolutely.”  
  
Dippy grinned and flicked her forehead lightly. “Then go ahead and clap your hands, sis! Fix this world!”  
  
She raised her hands and clapped twice. The dark-red colors changed into the bright, vibrant colors they were before and the 80s music started to play. “Might add a bit of variety to the music mix.” Mabel commented as she went back to eating, glancing at Dippy.  
  
He'd regained his color, no longer shadow-black and gray and just plain creepy-looking, and lowered his glasses a bit to show her his eyes were black to being brown instead of yellow. She grinned and focused on her food again. Now she just had to wait for Dipper to get back with Grunkle Stan. She could live with Dippy Fresh in peace until then.  
  
**–**  
  
Dipper woke up in the darkness again. He was used to it by now, but it still bugged him. He sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring ahead of him where Dippy Fresh usually came from. What time was It? Darkness o'clock. He sighed once more and curled up, figuring he could settle down for another nap.  
  
He spotted light-up sneakers approaching and looked up to see those familiar red and yellow glasses. Dippy walked up to him with the usual box and raised an eyebrow. “You're going to have to sit up properly.”  
  
Dipper sat up. “Hey, I wanted to talk to you. I've been thinking...maybe you're right. Mabel is happier here. We talked, and--”  
  
“You want to leave.” Dippy cut in. “As far as Mabel knows, you already left before she woke up.”  
  
“W-What?” Dipper frowned. “Why would you tell her that? What about not wanting to lie to her?”  
  
“Well, considering how you were planning to _trick_ me, I figured it was only _fair_ I do that same!” Dippy snapped, scowling. “I heard you two talking during the party! You want to go and find your uncle and take her away from me! Well, that's not gonna fly! You're not leaving this place!”  
  
“ You're keeping me here?!” Dipper started to climb off the chair, but froze when he remembered there was no floor and sat back down. “You can't keep me here!”  
  
Dippy held up a finger and turned it clockwise. Before Dipper could ask what that was about, the chair was suddenly on its side and he was scrambling to hold on to the arm of the chair. “H-Hey! Fix it, Dippy!”  
  
“Don't forget who actually has the power here, _Dipper Pines_.” Dippy said, turning it counterclockwise and righting the chair. Dipper fell into it, panting heavily from fear of death. “I suggest you sit up properly and put your hands on the arms."  
  
Dipper did as he was ordered, his heart still pounding in his ears. The cuffs came out and wrapped around his wrists and waist, holding him in. Then Dippy moved his finger around and around, spinning Dipper's chair around and around while he cried out and begged for him to stop.  
  
“ Mabel is happy again! And she's going to STAY that way, because YOU are not going ANYWHERE near her again!” Dippy yelled over Dipper's cries. Finally he stopped spinning it, letting Dipper sit upright again. “But I'm not going to have your blood on my hands, either. I'll let your mind fall apart until you forget all about her, and then I'll let you free.” He put the box on Dipper's lap and pulled out the lantern from his coat, turning it on and leaving it up by Dipper's chair. The cuffs released Dipper's body and then Dippy stepped back. “I'll come get the box later.” He turned and walked off, leaving Dipper feeling dizzy and terrified by the brief torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No mooooore Mr. Nice-Guy!  
> No sirree!


	6. Totally Unrighteous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craz and Xyler find out that all is not all right with Mabel Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel Land was bright and happy, everything was tubular! Mabel led her city with a fist full of flowers and a heart of gold, always a smile on her face. Nothing could dampen their days!  
  
But Craz and Xyler felt uneasy. They'd seen what had happened before, when Mabel had tried to leave. The whole world had gone all whack, and Dippy Fresh had made a prison that wasn't there before. It was at the edge of town, the one thing that hadn't been changed when Mabel fixed everything, and somehow Mabel had completely missed its existence.  
  
They'd seen Dippy go in and out of it many times, carrying food in a box, and they carefully crept over and looked inside to see what was going on. This place, surprisingly, had no guards to alert Dippy Fresh and so they were able to go in unhindered.  
  
Craz had to keep Xyler quiet as they walked, since his friend wanted to make some kind of dramatic dialogue as they entered, and then they looked in to see Dippy standing in front of the cell that had...Mabel's friends?  
  
“But didn't they leave with her brother?” Xyler whispered. Craz held up his hand to quiet him, listening to Dippy speak.  
  
“I have no reason to keep you here anymore. Mabel has agreed to stay with me.” Dippy said to the two prisoners.  
  
“We're not leaving as long as Dipper and Mabel are here!” Wendy said, gripping the bars of their cell.  
  
Dippy chuckled a bit. “Well, Mabel is staying, and Dipper is _not leaving_.”  
  
“What?!” Wendy and Soos asked in unison.  
  
“He was going to try to trick me, so I tricked them! Instead of letting him go free to find help, he's not leaving this place!” Dippy said, grinning.  
  
“Where IS he?!” Wendy gripped the bars tighter.  
  
“Well, since you're apparently not going anywhere, and there's no way to get to him anyway, I'll show you.” He snapped his fingers, opening a window in the air that showed Dipper's dark cell. Xyler's and Craz's gasps of horror were drowned out by Wendy's and Soos' cries of outrage.  
  
“Where is he? He looks miserable!” Wendy pulled on the bars of her cage. “Geez, what are these MADE of?!”  
  
“Giant knitting needles.” Dippy snapped his fingers and the pitiful image disappeared. “Anyways, it's about time that I feed him, so I'll see you all later.” He did a finger-gun towards them and then walked out, giving them a two-fingered wave.  
  
Wendy responded with the one-finger salute, scowling at him. Soos gave her a disapproving look and then sighed. “Poor Dipper...he looked so at a loss...” He sat down, clearly at a loss himself.  
  
Craz and Xyler had fled when they saw Dippy leaving and now peeked out of bushes to watch where he was going. “Hey...let's follow him, see if we can find Mabel's dude-bro.” Craz suggested.  
  
“This is gonna be crazy dangerous.” Xyler grinned. “Let's do it!”  
  
“Shh, he'll hear you.” Craz shook his head and then they ducked and followed behind him through the bushes.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper's voice was hoarse. After he'd finished eating, he'd tried calling for someone, anyone to hear him, over and over. The darkness took his calls and kept them from the rest of the world, consuming them just like everything else. He looked at the empty box sitting on the arm of the couch and sighed. He should've tried calling _before_ he drank all the juice.  
  
When Dippy finally came again, it was with another box of food. He stopped and looked from him to the box on the arm of the couch and definitely rolled his eyes behind those red glasses. “Sit up properly to eat, dude.”  
  
Dipper slowly sat in the chair properly and took the new box silently, Dippy picking up the empty one as he did. Dippy noticed his subdued and quiet demeanor and tilted his head a bit. “No demands this time?”  
  
“...n't ...eak.” Dipper replied quietly.  
  
“Huh. Well, then you can just listen.” Dippy reached into his jacket and pulled out a familiar device. “You know how this works, right?”  
  
Dipper looked at it, frowning. 'The memory gun?' He watched as Dippy typed in Mabel's name and then set it in the air next to Dipper's chair, next to the lantern. “Wh...at?”  
  
“I'm going to load the gun for you, but you have to fire. That's the only way you can get out of here sooner. As soon as you forget all about Mabel, I'll set you free.” Dippy said, stepping back. “Your choice, dude.”  
  
Dipper opened the box of food and quietly started to eat. The cold drink was a welcome relief to his sore throat.  
  
 **–**  
  
Craz and Xyler examined the wall they'd seen Dippy enter, but they couldn't see any way to open it – they'd gotten there too late to see how he did. When it started to open, they gasped and darted out of sight, watching as Dippy stepped out, his body changing from a monochrome color to his usual vibrant ones. He looked at the darkness he'd stepped out of and sighed, shaking his head, before it closed again and he was speeding off on his skateboard.  
  
“Did you see that?” Xyler whispered.  
  
“Whatever is beyond that wall, it's not affected by Mabel's power.” Craz whispered back.  
  
“This whole thing is whack. He's got the dude-bro in that place? Talk about lame!” Xyler cringed.  
  
“We gotta get Mabel's friends out of the dungeon before we can get him out, though.” Craz looked towards where Dippy had sped off to. “But we can't do it alone. Maybe if Mabel finds the prison, she can let them out!”  
  
“So, what do we do?” Xyler asked his smarter friend.  
  
Craz narrowed his eyes. “We're gonna have to lure Mabel over to the prison in a way that Dippy can't detect. The real world is lame and whack, but what Dippy Fresh is doing is totally unrighteous!”  
  
“You said it, dude!” Xyler nodded firmly.  
  
They slipped off down the hall, whispering back and forth about what they were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they free the captives? Or will Dippy win?  
> Will Dipper pull that trigger? Or will another option come to him?
> 
> (A.N.: I am never writing from the point of view of Xyler and Craz again. Oh my god, this was messy beyond belief. What? I still have to write in their point of view in a later chapter? Oh, COME ON! I HATE 80s slang! *chucks a desk*)


	7. Daymare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craz and Xyler try to get Mabel's attention and Dipper is approached with another option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Mabel stepped out into the bright happy sunlight, her hands on her hips. Another good day in Mabel Land! Of course, this also meant another day of her brother not rescuing her yet, but she knew he would never abandon her. She headed off to the park, looking around. She hadn't seen Dippy since he brought her breakfast, saying he had something to do but if she wanted him she only needed to call. But what could he be doing that was so important he was willing to be away from her for hours? Especially with how needy he had been up until she said she'd stay.  
  
“Mabel!” She looked over at Craz and Xyler, who were playing with a Frisbee. “Come play with us?”  
  
  
“Sure!” She ran over, putting aside her thoughts about Dippy. Xyler tossed the Frisbee to Craz and Craz tossed it to Mabel. She jumped to grab it, but it soared over her head. “I got it!” She yelled, running after it. “Oh, great. It caught a draft!” She said to herself as she followed it.  
  
Wait, it caught a draft? It went over her head? Things like that just didn't happen in Mabel Land. What was going on here? She followed it until it finally went low enough for her to catch it, and when she did she noticed a building that was made of dark-red yarn and stood out from the rest. Furthermore, it was at the edge of Mabel Land, but she didn't put anything that close to the wall!  
  
“What's that?” She walked over and peeked inside. “Hello?”  
  
“Mabel? Is that you?”  
  
“Wendy?” Mabel walked down the stairs and gasped. “What are you two doing in here?!” She asked, seeing Wendy and Soos behind bars.  
  
“Dippy Fresh put us here.” Wendy spat. “And he's got Dipper trapped somewhere!"  
  
"What? Pbbt.” Mabel waved her hand dismissively. “Dipper isn't trapped, he went to go find Grunkle Stan!”  
  
“No, I'm telling you, he has Dipper trapped!” Wendy gripped the bars. “He's in some dark place, and he can't get out!”  
  
Mabel sighed. “Oookay, I'll talk to Dippy and make him show me Dipper.” She walked up the stairs. “He's not going to lie to me, he said he wouldn't!”  
  
“Mabel, wait!” Wendy called. “Come back!”  
  
Mabel stepped out of the building and clapped her hands. “Dippy, I need you!”  
  
For a bit, she didn't see him. Then she saw him speeding up on his skateboard. He hopped off and grinned. “Hey, sis!”  
  
“Is it true you have my brother trapped?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Where did you hear that? I said he left.” Dippy raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Well, Wendy said--” She turned to the building but didn't see it. “...Huh?"  
  
Dippy tilted his torso, looking around her. “Who said what? Did you inhale the pollen?”  
  
Mabel blinked in surprise and then looked at him. “I guess I did. Maybe I was just having a daymare.”  
  
He shrugged. “Well, you should get back to the city. You know how antsy the guards get when you disappear.” He grinned. “Wanna ride on my board?”  
  
“I've never ridden one.” Mabel admitted, then grinned. “First time for everything!”  
  
Dippy grinned and helped her get on his board, giving her advice before watching her speed off, yelling in excitement. He waited until she was safely out of sight and then snapped his fingers, the building reappearing. Then he snapped them once more, watching it disappear again. “That was close. I shouldn't let her see something so unpleasant.” He said, walking off after her.  
  
Xyler and Craz watched him go from their hiding place and cringed.  
  
“Well...that bombed.” Craz commented.  
  
“Looks like we're on our own, bro.” Xyler nodded.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper stared blankly at the memory gun before he took it and ran his hand over the name dialed in. “Mabel...” He shook his head, putting it back in the air again. “I can't..I can't forget her...I can't abandon her...but...”  
  
 _What if you don't have to?_ He heard in his head. _What if you could get everything, no losses?  
  
_ Dipper started, recognizing the voice. “Bill?!”  
  
The lantern suddenly shut off and a yellow light appeared in front of him. Dipper shielded his eyes from the sudden onslaught as Bill appeared in front of the chair.  
  
“Well, well, well! Someone's looking _desperate!_ ” Bill squinted his eye into a smile.  
  
Dipper looked at him, his hands still shielding his face. “What do you want?!”  
  
“I've got a proposition for you!” The glowing demon said cheerfully. “The only way out of this chair is to forget Mabel, he said? Well, I'm here to tell you of another way!” He held out a hand to him. “Join me, then you can see her whenever you want!”  
  
Dipper frowned, lowering his hands. “...Join you...? You said your friends could EAT me before!”  
  
Bill laughed, floating backwards a bit as he kicked his legs. “Ah, but you weren't, were you? You managed to escape them and survive for three days on your own! I gotta say, kid, I'm impressed! Fordsy would've never managed it at your age!”  
  
“Impressed...?” Dipper looked to the side.  
  
“Of course!” Bill floated over and flicked up his bangs, exposing his unusual birthmark. “You are _amazing_ for a human, and _incredible_ for a kid your age! You're really _something_ , and that's why I want you on MY team!”  
  
Dipper frowned. “...I....I don't know. My family...”  
  
“You wanna ensure the safety of people you care about, kid? You gotta run with the guys with the power.” Bill placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder, hovering next to him now. “Join me and nothing will ever take your family from you again! I'll even fix ol' Sixer for ya!”  
  
Dipper looked at the empty box in his lap, then grabbed the memory gun, running his fingers over his sister's name again. “I...I need time to think.”  
  
“Hey, take all the time you need! Oh yeah, you'll probably want another light, since yours just died.” He formed a small blue fire and placed it in the air next to Dipper's chair. It cast a moonlight-like glow on the boy, almost comforting and even felt a bit warm.  
  
Dipper nodded in silent gratitude. He'd never been fond of complete darkness, but this just made it worse.  
  
Bill patted his head and then vanished, leaving Dipper alone with the flame and his thoughts.  
  
 **–**  
  
That night, Mabel sat in front of her vanity table while Dippy brushed her hair. “I guess I'm just thinking about before everything got all happy again. Dipper said that his cell had no windows, so my brain must've gotten dramatic about it.”  
  
“You're still thinking about that?” Dippy asked, pausing in his brushing.  
  
“I just...it freaked me out. The prison thing looked like the nightmare version of Mabel Land.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“Mabel Land doesn't have a prison.” Dippy said, getting back to his brushing. “And even it did, it's gone now.”  
  
“Yeah.” Mabel sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. “Here's hoping that I won't have anymore daymares!”  
  
He nodded, braiding her hair so it wouldn't get messed up. “Don't worry, sis. I'll make sure you never have a daymare again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Dipper gonna do?  
> And will Wendy and Soos ever get out of prison?


	8. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made, actions are taken, and the darkness consumes all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Okay, so it looks like it shows up at night and is gone during the day.” Craz said, taking note in a notepad.  
  
“Man, we've been doing this for two days now.” Xyler commented. “Is it time to make our move yet?”  
  
“Wait for it...let him bring them dinner first, then we'll go.” Craz said, pocketing his notepad.  
  
“Here he comes!” Xyler ducked down as Dippy sped up the path to the prison.  
  
“Wait for it...” Craz watched closely, waiting for Dippy to leave. They'd been planning for two days how to weaken the bars, seeing as they couldn't find a key, and now they just had to wait for Dippy to be out of the way.  
  
Finally, he came out, adjusted his glasses, and sped off on his skateboard again. “Come on, let's hurry!” Craz whispered, running to the prison.  
  
Inside, they found the two prisoners eating their dinner. “Alright, we gotta do this fast if we're gonna be able to save Mabel's dude-bro!”  
  
“Craz? Xyler?” Soos stood up.  
  
Craz pulled out a rope and tied it around one of the bars. “Alright, we'll pull and you guys kick it!”  
  
Wendy stood up. “You're on our side?”  
  
“Yeah, it's totally unrighteous what Dippy Fresh is doing!” Xyler said as he and Craz grabbed the rope.  
  
Wendy stepped back. “Alright. Soos, stand back!” She ran at it as the Dream Boyz pulled, slamming her foot into the bar with all her might. They tried it again a few times and finally the bar moved. “Alright, we're getting somewhere!”  
  
They kicked and pulled again and again until finally the giant needle was moved out of the way enough for the prisoners to get out. “Alright, now let's hurry to the castle!”  
  
“Castle?” Wendy asked as she headed out with them. Soos followed, carrying the box of food.  
  
They got outside and Wendy stared at the looming castle in the distance. “...Castle.”  
  
“Come on!” Craz motioned for them to follow and they ran down the road.  
  
 **–**  
  
When Dippy opened the wall, he was surprised to find little balls of fire along the path towards the chair. He walked between them and saw Dipper fast asleep, small balls of fire around his chair. “Dude, what?”  
  
Dipper woke up from the sound of his voice and looked at him. “Oh...is it that time already?” He rubbed at his eyes.  
  
Dippy gestured to the fireballs. “What's all this?”  
  
Dipper looked at them. “Uhm...not sure, they've been accumulating over the past....while. Since the last time you fed me.”  
  
“I knew about that one, ” Dippy pointed at the one by the lantern. “but they've multiplied.”  
  
“How long has it been since this one showed up?” Dipper looked at the first one.  
  
“A couple days. Wow, your sense of time is _all_ wiggity-whacked.” He took the empty box, handing him the new one.  
  
“Bill...offered me another option.” Dipper said, opening the box. “I didn't say anything before... I was still thinking about it...”  
  
“And?” Dippy looked at him expectantly.  
  
“I think I'm gonna do it.” Dipper nodded.  
  
Dippy nodded. “Well, finish your dinner, and then I'll leave you to chit-chat with Bill. You'll be able to talk out of here yourself once you're on his side.” He nodded to the box.  
  
Dipper nodded, starting to eat. “He said that I could come and go whenever I wanted...that I could see Mabel whenever.”  
  
“Well, yeah. Since you'd be on his side, you wouldn't be destroying this world.” Dippy nodded. “She would be happy.”  
  
Dipper nodded, continuing to eat.  
  
Dippy looked to the side, thinking. Was Bill planning this all along? It certainly seemed like something he'd do. He looked at Dipper again and took off his glasses to clean them. “You're really gonna do this, dude?”  
  
Dipper glanced up at him and set down the bare chicken bone he was holding. “If it means I can keep my memories and my family, yes.”  
  
“Even if it costs you your humanity?”  
  
Dipper looked back at the box and held it out. “I know the risks. I've been thinking about this for two days. I know what I'm doing.”  
  
Dippy shrugged and took the finished food, turning to go. “Then I'll let you two talk it out. I'll be waiting outside. Peace.” He waved, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Dipper nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Whoa, look out!” Soos whispered, pulling the others back around the corner. They peeked out, seeing Dippy step out of the darkness and then...he just stood there? He seemed to be waiting for something. After a bit, he leaned against the wall and examined his nails, letting out a bored sigh. What was he waiting for?  
  
Finally, they saw something coming out of the darkness. Wendy gasped when she realized it was Dipper, but he seemed...different. He looked ragged, and he shielded his eyes from the light as he came out. Whatever had happened to him, it had affected him badly. He shrank back from the light, and Dippy placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.  
  
“Do you need help finding the way out?” He asked.  
  
“No, I...I just need to adjust.” Dipper said, slowly moving his hands from his face. “Okay, ouch. Last time I was out here, it was NOT this bright.” He shielded his eyes again. “Aaaand I'm hearing the 80s music.”  
  
“How about I show you out?” Dippy suggested, snapping his fingers. A portal to the real world opened and Dipper walked over and placed his hand against it, changing the destination to what looked like the entrance of the Fearamid.  
  
“I'll...be back.” Dipper said, pushing against the portal to open it wider and walk through.  
  
“Whenever you like.” Dippy grinned. “Partner.”  
  
Dipper went through, the portal closing behind him. Then Dippy was speeding off, to whatever he planned on doing that night.  
  
“Did Dipper just...turncoat?” Soos asked.  
  
“He wouldn't. There's no way.” Wendy shook her head.  
  
“What happened?” Xyler asked.  
  
“I think Mabel's dude-bro just joined the bad guys.” Craz looked at him.  
  
They heard running and quiet orders being given and ran for it. The last thing they wanted was to be caught!  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper stepped out of the portal and watched it close behind him before he looked ahead of him. The Fearamid, Bill's castle...now that he was here, he was feeling a little nervous. There was no one to meet him, he had to find him way to the throne room on his own. The most Bill would do is tell his friends that Dipper wasn't prey anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper made his choice, now he must make his journey.
> 
> (A.N. Should I make a sequel to continue, or just keep it in here and not increase rating as planned?)


	9. Takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has a role to fulfill to earn his place among Bill's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

The Fearamid was like one of those dungeons at the end of the video games Dipper really enjoyed playing. Which of course meant that he was getting horribly LOST trying to find the throne room. Why couldn't he be directed straight to it? Bill just _loved_ watching him work for it, didn't he?  
  
He took a turn and found a dead-end, then stepped backwards with a sigh. “Okay...not cool.” He looked out a window he was passing. “At least it's still the same day. I think.” He shook his head and walked on.  
  
“Are you lost?”  
  
Dipper looked behind him in surprise, seeing one of Bill's friends – what was her name? Uh...Bill had said it, but he kind of forgot. “Uh...Ve...ronica?”  
  
“Close, it's PYronica, actually.” She grinned at him. “You're seriously lost, aren't you?”  
  
Dipper blushed. “I didn't exactly get a map.”  
  
She placed her hands on her hips. “Well, you'll be walking around here for days at the rate you're going.” She motioned for him to follow and walked off. “Your problem is that you're only taking the _obvious_ turns. Think of it like a maze.” _  
  
_“ Are you going to show me the way?” Dipper asked.  
  
“No, I'm just going to tell you what you're doing wrong and sort of point you in the right direction.” She looked over her shoulder. “Hey, let's play hot and cold! Every time you take a turn, I'll tell you if you're colder or warmer!”  
  
Dipper sighed. “Well, I guess it's a way to pass the time.”  
  
“Isn't it?” She grinned and walked on ahead of him.  
  
He noticed she had a bruise on her cheek and frowned. “What happened?”  
  
“Huh?” Pyronica looked back at him. “Oh, this?” She pointed to it. “Flew smack-dab into a barrier, haha! Bill got all pissed off, it was storming inside!”  
  
“A barrier?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Yeah, there's a stupid ol' barrier around this town, cutting us off from the rest of the world.” Pyronica nodded. “And ol' Six Fingers isn't willing to help, so we're trying to find someone who knows about this stuff.”  
  
Dipper looked out a window as they passed it. “...I know about the barrier.”  
  
“You do? Oh, awesome!” Pyronica did a victory fist-pump. “Then we can finally get _out_ of this hick town! Okay, I'll just show you the way, after all. Come on!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
  
“So...can all demons shrink and grow?” Dipper asked. “You're...a lot smaller than I last saw you.”  
  
“Well, yeah, that's because you're tiny and you wouldn't hear me if I was my proper size. Oh!” She released him and stepped back a few paces. “I'll just carry you!” She said as she grew. Then she scooped Dipper up in her hand and carried him down the hall.  
  
Dipper looked around as he was carried, keeping to her palm to avoid falling. She was going at too quick a pace for him to get a good look around, and then they were in a hall that was clearly not meant for humans to be traveling through.  
  
“So...was that maze just there to get humans lost?” Dipper asked.  
  
“If any of you got up here, yeah. It's funny to watch you guys get lost!” She laughed.  
  
“Hm, but apparently not funny enough to leave me flailing about.” Dipper sighed.  
  
“Well, you're almost one of us now, so you don't count. Plus, y'know, you know how to take down the barrier, so I just wanna get you over there and through your initiation quickly so we can get out!” She said as she walked.  
  
“It's the same kind of barrier we put around the Mystery Shack.” Dipper explained. “Only humans can pass through."  
  
“So you'd have to take it apart before he changes you. Bill will want to know that.” Pyronica nodded and carried him into a noisy throne room, rave music playing all around. Bill sat upon a gray throne – Dipper had expected it to be gold, honestly – and he held Ford's gold body in his hand, looking at it contemplatively.  
  
“Cipher~!” Pyronica attracted his attention, bring Dipper to the throne and setting him down.  
  
Bill set Ford to the side and focused on Dipper. “Great of you to join us, kid! I was starting to wonder if you got lost!”  
  
“I did.” Dipper's gaze flicked over to Ford before it returned to Bill. “Pyronica found me.”  
  
“Good on her!” Bill looked at Pyronica, then lifted Dipper into his hand. “Let's find somewhere a little bit quieter to talk.” He floated off, heading over to a window looking out over the city.  
  
“Was that throne made of people?” Dipper looked over at it.  
  
“Eh, they're fine.” Bill waved it off. “So, let's talk about us, kid.”  
  
Dipper looked back at him. “Okay...”  
  
Bill gestured to the city. “Pyronica told you about the barrier, right?”  
  
“Yeah. It's made with unicorn hair and moonstone. We just have to detach it at one area to drop it.” Dipper said. “But, a human has to do it.”  
  
“Aw, see? This is what I was wanting from Fordsy! Straight, polite answers!” Bill squinted his eye into a smile.  
  
Dipper looked towards the throne again. “You said...you'd fix him.”  
  
“Yeah, I will. But first, let's get your part done.” He turned to his friends. “Hey, Pyronica, can you escort Pine Tree to the barrier's edge? Pine Tree, you need anything?”  
  
“You know, I lost my hat...” Dipper frowned at him.  
  
“So, you want a hat?” Bill laughed.  
  
“No, I want you to stop calling me 'Pine Tree'.” Dipper crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Aww, but it's your symbol!” Bill insisted.  
  
“Symbol...?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill conjured up his summoning circle and pointed to the pine tree image on it. “See? And your sister is over here.” He pointed to the shooting star image.  
  
“I thought...you just called us that because of what we were wearing.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“Well, that doesn't make sense, does it? She didn't wear her shooting star shirt when we first met!” Bill laughed.  
  
“...I guess she didn't.” Dipper nodded slowly. “Still...you've used it to pick on me so much...”  
  
“It's a code-name, kid.” Bill shrank to a smaller size and ruffled his hair. “I like it much better than 'Dipper', anyway. You can make less offensive nicknames from it.” He pointed out.  
  
Dipper looked to the side. “...I might need a knife.”  
  
Bill conjured one up and handed it to him. “I'm really trusting ya, kid. Don't stab Pyronica, she'll hate it. And remember what's in store for you once you succeed!”  
  
Dipper took the knife and turned to Pyronica, who had shrank down to join them. “Okay...lead the way.”  
  
“C'mon, shortie.” She grinned, lifting him into her arms as he protested. “See you, Cipher.”  
  
Bill waved them off, Pyronica flying out the window and down to ground level.  
  
The trip took longer than it would have if she were bigger, giving him more chance to look around at the damage done while he was in the bubble. “Is there no way to fix this...?”  
  
“Of course there's a way to fix it, silly.” Pyronica landed and set him down before leading him along by the hand into the woods. “Not like we blew the place up.”  
  
“It's on fire.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“But still intact! AND all the townspeople are still alive. Sort of. They're kind of turned to stone.” She shrugged, lifting him over a fallen tree. “But you can talk to Cipher about that one.”  
  
“Is that even his real name?” Dipper asked.  
  
“What? Demons have millions of names, all in different languages. You think if someone in, say, France wanted to summon him that they would call out his English name?” Pyronica laughed. “Nevermind the name he was actually BORN with!”  
  
“Which is...?” Dipper tilted his head curiously.  
  
“ __ **Jroghq Orug**.” She said casually.  
  
Dipper tried out the name on his tongue, frowning. “Okay...I'm gonna stick with Bill."  
  
“Good idea.” She nodded.  
  
“What's it mean?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Huh?” Pyronica looked at him.  
  
“His name. What's it mean?” Dipper clarified.  
  
Pyronica grinned. “You can ask him that when he's more comfortable with you. Or wait until you understand our language and then translate it yourself!” She laughed and led him along at a quicker pace. “We're almost there, don't worry!” She lifted him over a stream as she hopped over it.  
  
He looked around. “So...why didn't you just carry me there in your bigger form?”  
  
“Because not all the humans are turned to stone, kid. We got a rebellion in hiding, and we don't want them to see me and stop us.” She stopped suddenly and held out a hand, the air rippling at her touch. “We're here.”  
  
Dipper walked over and waved his hand through the air. “Must be, you can't get through but I can.” He walked around the area, looking for signs of moonstone or unicorn hair  
  
“You realize, of course, your uncle's gonna hate you.” Pyronica commented.  
  
“That doesn't matter. It was looking for his approval that got me in the situation I just left. If I hadn't said I would stay with him, Mabel wouldn't have run off crying, and she wouldn't have accidentally given the rift to Bill.” He groaned. “I just...want to ensure my family is safe. Bill said that if I helped him, my family and friends would be safe.”  
  
Pyronica nodded. “I gotta say, I have never seen anyone this protective of their family. Then again, until a week ago I was trapped in a decaying dimension with others like myself, and demons don't care about family much.”  
  
Dipper knelt down and pulled the knife out of its sheathe. “Well...that's about to change.” He nicked a strand of something slightly shimmering against the ground and felt a rush of wind as the outside world opened up.  
  
Pyronica waved her hand around and laughed excitedly. “Alright, you did it!” She picked him up and kissed his cheek before flying off to the Fearamid, holding Dipper in her arms. He sheathed the knife and looked towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand it's down!
> 
> ((A.N. I have decided to keep it here and just increase the rating a bit because we are no longer just in Mabel Land and so there might be swearing and, well, bloodshed.  
> Fear not, this isn't the last we'll see of Dippy, Mabel, and the four fugitives running amuck in Mabel Land!)


	10. Falling From Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has opened up the demons' way to the rest of the world. Is his reward worth what he may cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Bill! Bill, it's done!” Pyronica came in, carrying Dipper in her arms as she flew over to Bill's throne excitedly.  
  
Bill looked up from making Ford “fly around” and set him to the side, once again turning his attention to Dipper instead as he was set on the arm of his chair. “Already? Wow, kid, fast work!” He grinned and gently patted his head with the tip of his finger. “So, tell me your conditions.”  
  
“I want Piedmont, California to be completely untouched.” Dipper said firmly.  
  
“Ah, your hometown.” Bill nodded. “Anything else?”  
  
“I want partial jurisdiction over Gravity Falls. And I want Great Uncle Ford restored to normal.” Dipper looked at the people in the chair. “...And if you could get another chair, that would be great, too.”  
  
Bill looked the people as well. “Well...okay. I GUESS I could make another chair. You earned it, kid.” He patted his head again, then picked him up and flew to the window to look out it. “Take a good luck at that sky, kid. That's gonna be all over the world.”  
  
Dipper nodded slowly, thinking of the rebellion that Pyronica had mentioned. Was that where Grunkle Stan had been the whole time? Where? And how had he not found him at all in those three days he was on the run? Maybe they just missed each other.  
  
He noticed that Bill had still been talking and flushed with embarrassment about spacing out. “Uh...was any of that important? I wasn't paying attention.”  
  
“Nah, I was monologuing.” Bill looked at him and then shrank down to his size. “Alright, let's get started on this!” He cracked his knuckles and started moving his hands along Dipper's body, making mental measurements and muttering to himself. “So, one thing for sure, those shorts have gotta go.”  
  
“It was _summer_. People wear shorts in summer.” Dipper said defensively.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. But it's not summer anymore, so let's get you some...” He snapped his fingers and Dipper's shorts changed into black slacks. “Awesome! Now, let's just...” He ran his hands along the t-shirt, the fabric changing to something a little more rich and the style changing from a t-shirt to a button-down dress shirt, still red. Then he ran his hands along the vest, humming to himself as he worked. It changed in material as well, and the fastening changed from a zipper to a loop-and-button type. After fixing up his clothes, he looked into Dipper's eyes and squinted his single one. “Ready for the fun part now?”  
  
Dipper looked at his clothes in wonder, wondering just how Bill changed them, but Bill's question distracted him and he looked at him. “The 'fun part'?” He asked.  
  
Bill flexed his fingers and then cupped Dipper's face in his eyes. “Mm...I think we can keep your eyes this same color, I like it. Kind of an amber color.” He said, his hands moving up both sides of Dippers face until they reached his ears. “Let's just...adjust this juuuuust a little bit.” Dipper felt a twinge and then reached up to feel that his ears had grown a bit pointer and longer. “Like 'em?”  
  
Dipper rubbed them thoughtfully. “It's...different. I might need a mirror.”  
  
“Not until we're done.” He brought his hands up to Dipper's eyes. “This is gonna twinge, but bear with it.” He snapped his fingers and Dipper groaned, bringing his hands to his eyes.  
  
“A _bit_?” He asked, slowly lowering his hands.  
  
“Now, give me your hands.” Bill hummed. “And hold still.”  
  
Dipper did as the demon asked, remaining completely still as Bill moved his hands from Dipper's palms to his belly and back again a few times, his gaze on that area and low murmurings escaping his non-existent mouth. Finally, he stepped back and grinned. “Alright, now hold up your hand and just...think of magic.”  
  
Dipper held out his hand in front of him. “Think of magic?”  
  
“We'll get to the actual incantations later, I just wanna see if—ohh!” Bill watched a small ball of blue light appeared in Dipper's hand. “Blue magic, nice! That's real good for shields and stuff!”  
  
“That reminds me, why did your magic change?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Because the red magic--”  
  
“It's pink.” Dipper cut in.  
  
“The _red_ magic I use now,” Bill said, amid giggling from his friends at the interruption. “is more powerful than the blue magic I was stuck using before.”  
  
“I assure you, that is _pink_. A dark pink, but--” This time Dipper was interrupted.  
  
“We'll have this discussion later, Pine Tree.” Bill waved it off, the other demons busting up in response. “Hey, shut up! Don't you have a world to go conquer?” He asked them in annoyance.  
  
They scattered, laughing as they went. Bill looked at Dipper. “Don't worry, I sent a mental command to them to avoid your hometown.” He said, conjuring up a full-length mirror and held it in place in front of him. “What do you think?”  
  
Dipper looked himself over. The clothes were fancy, his brown eyes had slit pupils and his ears were pointed, but otherwise he didn't look that much different. “Looks good.” He noted that he was glowing a faint blue color. That was different.  
  
“I can give you fangs, if you want?” Bill asked.  
  
“No thanks, my human mouth is just fine for my human diet.” Dipper said, then rubbed his head. “Hm...I'd like a hat...”  
  
“On it!” Bill snapped his fingers and a hat just like the one he'd lost but with the blue in a shade that matched his vest appeared in the air. “A pine tree hat for Pine Tree!” He presented it to him.  
  
Dipper grabbed it and put it on, nodded. “Yeah, this is good.”  
  
“Great!” Bill grinned. “You can change your appearance however you like, so if anything isn't to your liking just imagine it different! You can also change your size! You could even add on a few inches, if you want.” His eye squinted slyly.  
  
Dipper looked towards the throne. “...I want to talk to Great Uncle Ford. And you need a new chair, still.”  
  
Bill sighed. “Oh, alright. I did say I would. I'm gonna miss my chair of people, though. Maybe I can collect people from all over the world, instead!”  
  
Dipper shrugged, then focused on flying, gasping as his feet lifted off the ground. “Whoa.”  
  
“Ha! See? You're a natural!” Bill pointed to the chair. “Race ya!”  
  
“Race? I just learned!” Dipper protested.  
  
“Readysetgo!” Bill sped off. Dipper followed after, the two weaving around departing demons.  
  
Pyronica hung back to watch them, grinning as the yellow and blue lights went towards the throne. They landed, the yellow one first, and then she slipped out to leave them alone.  
  
“Darn it!” Dipper kicked at the air, hovering above the chair a bit. He didn't really want to stand on anyone.  
  
“I win!” Bill cheered, then flew over to Ford. “I guess it's time to un-goldify him.”  
  
Dipper nodded, the two floating over to the silent gold statue. Bill widened his eyes and let out a ray like before, this time restoring him – his torso, at least. He couldn't take any chances that Ford might do something.  
  
Ford blinked as consciousness returned to him and then looked around. He was still in the Fearamid, where Bill had taken him to after turning him to gold the first time. Why had he released him this time? “If you're still trying to get my help, Cipher, forget it! I'd rather DIE then let you take the world!”  
  
“Eh, too late for that, Fordsy.” Bill examined his hand. “I'll back off, Pine Tree, but if things get rough I'm pulling you away.”  
  
“I can handle myself.” Dipper told the demon as he flew to the other arm of the chair.  
  
Ford looked at Dipper, his eyes widening. “...Dipper? What...What happened to you?”  
  
Dipper put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I gave up my humanity. It was the only way I could ensure everyone I cared about was safe. The only way I could keep this town from being completely destroyed.”  
  
“But, why would you do that?!” Ford asked. “Didn't you see in my Journal--”  
  
“Great Uncle Ford, the Journals were destroyed shortly after you were captured.” Dipper said, glancing away. “I was running for my life for three days before I found where Mabel was being kept. I failed to escape with her and was kept in the darkness for days. I spent my 13 th birthday in a made-up world as a prisoner of my own doppleganger. And then I was told to either forget about Mabel forever, or let my mind rot away in the darkness. Bill gave me another option, an option that insures that everyone I care about is safe.”  
  
Ford frowned. “And that is?”  
  
Dipper looked at him. “I've joined him. At least I can minimize the damage. Bill has been listening to my requests, so this world might stand a chance. This is a _lot_ better than trying to 'play hero'. To prove my allegiance, I opened the barrier.”  
  
“You've betrayed your own kind?!” Ford spat.  
  
“Humanity stands a better chance now than it did before! When the only person that has any idea what we're dealing with is turned to gold and the Journals are destroyed, we have to take desperate measures!” Dipper said firmly. “Besides, this wouldn't have happened at all if YOU hadn't shut Mabel and Stan out of anything to do with the rift!”  
  
“What?” Ford struggled to move towards him, but his legs were still gold.  
  
“Mabel didn't know letting Blendin see the 'snowglobe' was bad! She didn't know it was Bill in there! And she certainly never asked for this! She was heartbroken because I accepted your apprenticeship, which thinking about it was a _stupid_ move because there's no way my parents would actually let someone who doesn't even know if it's safe to give a kid a crossbow unsupervised or not have their son for the rest of his life! Especially since they don't even KNOW _you_!”  
  
Ford was silent, letting Dipper continue. “If we had told Stan and Mabel about it in the _first_ place, they could have helped prevent all this from happening! For crying out loud, Ford, the same day they SAVED us from that wizard, you decided to show me something highly dangerous and said to never show it to my sister! We would have been DEAD if not for them, but _you_ just didn't want them involved!”  
  
“Stanley can't possibly understand what the--”  
  
“Can I just cut in for a bit?” Bill floated over, hovering next to Dipper. “Stanley, your twin brother that _you_ destroyed the life of and then had the _audacity_ to call for help and get his hopes up only to hurt him again, the one who wasted thirty years of his life trying to get you back only to get a punch and an order to leave the home he's had for _thirty years_ , could not _possibly_ understand that a rip in time-space could be extremely dangerous? I know you look down on him, but _wow_.”  
  
“Bill.” Dipper frowned at him. “I can handle this.”  
  
Bill twirled his cane. “I just wanted to put in my two cents.”  
  
“Well, I can handle this without them. Why don't you start fixing the townspeople?” Dipper suggested.  
  
“Heh, give you an inch and you think you can order me around. Buuuuut, I _did_ promise.” He floated off, leaving the two alone again. “You're lucky that you impressed me so much, kid. Seriously.”  
  
Dipper watched him go, then looked at Ford. “He has a point, though. Grunkle Stan spent thirty years working through codes and mathematics that must've boggled his mind, all to get you back, and—did you really tell him to LEAVE?!”  
  
Ford pursed his lips, glancing away.  
  
“After all he did for you, you wanted him to LEAVE? And you were trying to tear Mabel and me apart?!” Dipper groaned. “I was so wrapped up in how amazing I thought you were to even notice, but you don't care about family at all, do you?!”  
  
“That's not true!” Ford frowned, looking at him. “I care about you, Dipper...”  
  
“As your family, or as a possible apprentice? Thinking about it, did you even pay attention to what my dream job was? Not that it matters _now_ , but there's no way I could have my own ghost-hunting show by being cooped up in your lab all day!” Dipper sighed. “But...that's not important.”  
  
Ford stared at him. “Of course I cared about you as family! But, how can you call yourself family – or even human – after what you've done to yourself?!”  
  
Dipper looked at his glowing hands. “It's true, I've given up my humanity. But I'm still your family, Great Uncle Ford. And I will do anything to protect my family. Even if it means bringing about the end of the world.” He walked closer to him, taking one of Ford's hands into his. “Nothing in this world is going to take away my uncle.”  
  
Ford pulled his hand free and looked away. “You've doomed us all.”  
  
Dipper sighed and floated backwards a bit. “I've given everyone a chance. It's not much of one, but it's better than what you did.” He flew over to Bill, watching the number of restored people increase.  
  
“All done with Sixer over there?” Bill asked as he restored another person and tossed them to the waiting group.  
  
“Yeah...” Dipper wrapped his arms around himself. “Do you think...Grunkle Stan and Mabel will understand?”  
  
“One way to find out.” Bill looked at him. “There's a rebellion hiding somewhere in town, somewhere we demons can't get into. Maybe you can get them to come out and talk to you. I'll send along this batch, so they know you mean well.” He formed a bubble around the restored townspeople and nodded to Dipper. “Go ahead and take it, kid.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
“Nah, I should be thanking you. If you wasn't for you taking my suggestion, we'd both be stuck in our respective prisons.” His eye squinted at him.  
  
Dipper floated over to the bubble, surprising the people inside it when they saw him, and placed his hand against it. It started to glow with his aura and then he was flying out the window with the bubble of restored people. He paused and looked over at the throne, then flew back. “Wait.”  
  
Bill looked over at him. “Hm?”  
  
“I want to take Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper pointed at him.  
  
Bill flew over to Ford and then looked at Dipper. “Are you sure?”  
  
Dipper nodded.  
  
Bill looked at Ford and sighed, changing into his bigger form and picking up Ford, restoring him completely before flying over and dropping him into the bubble. “Alright, then.”  
  
Dipper looked at the bubble and then nodded, flying out with the bubble of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's got a great new look!  
> Will Stan react better to the news than Ford did?
> 
> (A.N.: For anyone curious, this is his new look. http://zonerobotnik.tumblr.com/post/135226485902/forget-your-sister-forever-or-give-up-your)


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns the captured townsfolk and learns to pull rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Dipper flew to the Mystery Shack, the one place he knew Bill couldn't get in, and set the bubble down on the front lawn. He ran his hands along the edge of the bubble and it wavered before popping, letting everyone out. Then he hovered in the air as Ford ran to the door and knocked on it, no doubt going to tell Stan about what Dipper had done. The rest of the townspeople – that had been restored so far, at least – clung to each other and looked at the door anxiously, hoping to see their loved ones.  
  
The door opened and Ford and Stan stared at each other, Stan holding a baseball bat and Ford lowering his hand from all the knocking. Then Stan threw his arms around Ford and motioned for everyone to come inside. Then the door closed, leaving Dipper alone outside.  
  
He waited for the door to open again, if it would, and looked towards Mabel's bubble. He still had to visit her...had to tell her what he'd done. He looked at the door as it opened and closed again, and saw Stan standing on the porch. He motioned for Dipper to come closer and Dipper pursed his lips and moved as close as he could before the unicorn hair barrier started to sting him and he drew back.  
  
Stan sighed, stepping outside of the barrier. “Kid...what have you done to yourself?” He asked, watching as Dipper lowered to the ground in front of him. “That looks like it hurts.” He gestured to the burn now on Dipper's hand.  
  
“Mm-hm...” Dipper looked at his hand. “I don't know how to heal yet...”  
  
Stan sighed, taking off his fez and running a hand through his hair. “So...you let 'em out, huh?”  
  
“It was the only way I could help.” Dipper said quietly. Ford's scolding he could handle, but if Stan was angry with him... “They were going to make me forget Mabel forever...”  
  
Stan listened quietly, then knelt in front of him. “You don't want to hurt anyone, do you?”  
  
Dipper shook his head. “I just...I wanted our family to be safe...I'm gonna restore Gravity Falls...I protected Piedmont...”  
  
Stan placed his hand on his shoulder. “But, at what cost? I mean, these...” He reached up to touch Dipper's ear with his other hand and Dipper squirmed a bit at the touch. “Oh, sorry. Did that tickle?”  
  
“Erm...” Dipper shrugged. “I guess, yeah?”  
  
Stan moved his hand and rubbed his head instead. “Ford said you're not even human anymore. But, aside from the appearances and the glowing, you still look like the same ol' Dipper to me.”  
  
Dipper glanced up at him. “You're not...mad?”  
  
Stan sighed, moving his hand away. “I am, yeah. You doomed the world! But, I also understand. I'm not going to yell at you, when I started all this by bringing Ford back in the first place. I don't know all the details, I'm gonna grill Ford for them later, but I do know that this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't opened that damn portal.”  
  
Dipper looked at him. “You swore.”  
  
“You're living with demons and you're worried about a little bit of swearing?” Stan laughed and threw his arms around him, holding him close. “Ah, kid...” He rubbed his head gently. “You're too young to lose your humanity...I swear, you gotta be the most innocent-minded demon out there.”  
  
Dipper clung to him. “I didn't really _want_ to end the world...I just...I had no choice. Lose my sister forever, or help Bill end the world? Which would you pick?”  
  
Stan chuckled softly. “You know me. I already picked, remember?”  
  
Dipper nodded, then pulled back a bit, taking Stan's hands in his. “Everything that I have done...”  
  
“Is for the sake of this family.” Stan nodded, holding his hands tighter. “I really hope your twin accepts what you did better than mine did, Dipper.”  
  
“She'll understand.” Dipper nodded, glancing away. “I'm sure of it.”  
  
Stan sighed and stood up. “Hey, at least you're helping reduce the damage caused a little, right? Not like everyone is being shoved into a bunker somewhere.”  
  
Dipper nodded, sighing. “Yeah, but...oh man, we gotta clean this place up. And I need to find what he did with Gideon, I convinced Gideon to betray Bill...”  
  
Stan nodded. “I'll talk to Ford, you do what you need to do.”  
  
Dipper threw his arms around Stan's waist. “Thank you for understanding.” He said softly.  
  
“Kid, I think I understand the most out of anyone in this town.” Stan said quietly, kneeling to hold him close again. “Before you go, you wanna talk to any of your friends?”  
  
“Friends...?” Dipper gasped. “Wendy! Soos! They're still in the bubble!” He pulled away and lifted into the air. “I gotta get them out!”  
  
“Bubble?” Stan frowned.  
  
“Bill has Mabel in a fantasy world in a giant bubble! Soos and Wendy went in with me, but we all got captured trying to escape with Mabel and they're still in there!” He looked towards it and then looked at Stan. “Thank you, Grunkle Stan. I promise, I'll fix this town!” He flew off to the bubble.  
  
 **–**  
  
“Well, that didn't go well.” Wendy said as she and the other three were herded back into the prison.  
  
Dippy snapped his fingers and repaired the cell, then looked at the prisoners inside. “Did you seriously think I would let you get anywhere near my sister? Are you all whacked in the head?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Xyler, Craz, I'm surprised at you.”  
  
“Reality may be lame, but you're just insane!” Xyler declared.  
  
“Whoa, that rhymed! Give me some.” Soos held up his hand and Xyler slapped his palm against his.  
  
“You can't keep us from Mabel forever!” Wendy gripped the bars tightly. “We'll get out, and when we do...”  
  
Dippy held up a hand and looked up. “...Something's entering the bubble.” He muttered, walking off.  
  
“Hey, get back here!” Wendy called. “We're not done with you!”  
  
Dippy got outside and hopped on his skateboard, zipping off to where he sensed the disturbance. He saw a blue glowing figure and zipped towards it. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't just come in and--” He stopped short, seeing who it was. “Whoa...” He skated towards him, then hopped off to look at him closer. “Dipper? Dude, you changed.” He reached for one of his ears and Dipper blocked his hand.  
  
“My ears are really sensitive, so could you not do that?” Dipper asked. “Where's Soos and Wendy? I wanna take them home. And...I wanna see Mabel.”  
  
“I just put those two back in the prison for trying to break into Mabel's room.” Dippy said. “Mabel's asleep, but I can give you a room for the night. Uh...DO you still sleep?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “I think so. I'll come back in the morning to see Mabel, but I'm taking Wendy and Soos now.”  
  
Dippy sighed and motioned for him to follow, zipping back to the prison. Dipper flew after him, landing outside the prison. Dippy motioned for him to follow him in and walked inside, showing him the cells.  
  
Dipper stepped into view and Wendy and Soos froze, looking at him with a mixture of relief, confusion, and a bit of horror. Dipper walked over and gripped the bars, making them flicker before vanishing completely. “Hey, guys. Sorry I took so long.”  
  
“ _Dipper_?” Wendy breathed. “What _happened_ to you?”  
  
“That seems to be what everyone starts with.” Dipper sighed. “I'm gonna take you to Grunkle Stan, he'll fill you in. And...” He looked at Craz and Xyler. “...Why are _you_ in here?”  
  
“Because we tried to break them out!” Craz said. “We were gonna take them to see Mabel!”  
  
Dipper looked at Dippy. “...Aren't they part of your world, though?”  
  
“Part of my world? You gotta be joking, these guys are purely Mabel's. Heck, I don't even know if they're still fantasy or not!” Dippy shrugged.  
  
Dipper looked at the prisoners again. “Huh. Anyways, I removed the bars, so you can come out.”  
  
Wendy and Soos cautiously stepped out, Craz and Xyler right behind them. Then Wendy threw a punch at Dippy, which he deflected with ease. “Whoa, chill out!” Dippy grinned at her.  
  
“Wendy, knock it off! We're going home, there's no reason to fight!” Dipper frowned.  
  
“But what about Mabel?” Soos asked.  
  
“Mabel is asleep, I'm going to talk to her in the morning.” Dipper said. “For now, I need to get you two back to the shack.”  
  
Soos and Wendy exchanged glances. Dipper sighed and offered his hand. “Guys, I'm not going to abandon Mabel. But I know better than anyone how she _hates_ being woken up in the middle of the night. I'll wait until morning and talk to her when she's awake.”  
  
“What exactly did you agree to?” Wendy asked.  
  
“And why are your ears so pointy?” Soos reached for one and Dipper stepped back out of his reach.  
  
“I'm working as Bill's partner, his equal, which means that I get a lot of say over what happens to Gravity Falls. I have full jurisdiction over Piedmont, so that might give people a safe place to run to. As for my ears, please don't touch them. They're sensitive.” Dipper said calmly. “Now, let's get you two back to the Shack. Stan's waiting.” He offered his hand again.  
  
Wendy looked concerned and cautious, but took his hand and stepped out of the cell. “...You said Stan will explain everything?”  
  
“Yeah.” He glanced away. “Great Uncle Ford will fill in the blanks, I'm sure.”  
  
Soos stepped out of the cell. “Well....lead the way, then!”  
  
Dipper held out his other hand and opened a portal, directed to the Mystery Shack's yard. “Go on through, I'll be right behind you.”  
  
Wendy looked at the portal warily, recalling that Dipper had gone through something like this before. What if they were changed into...whatever Dipper turned into? But this was Dipper, he'd never do anything to hurt them. She was sure of it.   
  
“You'll be right behind us?” She asked, looking at him.  
  
Dipper nodded. “I'll come through with you, make sure you're safe inside, and then I gotta go back to the Fearamid. I bet there's a lot more people to bring back to Gravity Falls by now.” He chuckled a bit, imagining the huge group of restored townspeople.  
  
Soos walked over to the portal. “So, do we just...touch it?”  
  
“You touch it and it'll open wider for you. Here, let me.” Dipper touched it and it opened wider, like a doorway. “See?”  
  
“And it's safe?” Wendy asked. “We won't start glowing?”  
  
Dipper blinked and looked at his glowing hand before laughing. “Oh, that! Don't worry, I was still human until Bill changed me himself. Going through this portal won't turn you into a demon!”  
  
Wendy looked at Soos and nodded, walking into the portal. “We'll be waiting for you.”  
  
Dipper nodded, watching as they went in. Then he looked at Dippy and then at the two fantasy boys. “...I think you can let them go, Dippy. And get rid of this prison, you don't need it.”  
  
Dippy rubbed the back of his head. “But they were going to tell Mabel the truth...they know, Dipper.”  
  
Dipper placed a hand on Dippy's shoulder, squeezing slightly Dippy winced a bit as Dipper's untrained claws poked into his shirt. “I have a plan that I think will be good for all of us. Get. Rid. Of. The. Prison.”  
  
“....Yes, _sir_.” Dippy said quietly, bowing his head. He'd made the mistake of seeing Dipper as _his_ equal, but he was actually _Bill's_ equal and Dippy was leagues below the Pines boy.  
  
Dipper nodded and released his shoulder. Craz and Xyler exchanged nervous expressions as the red tint left Dipper's brown eyes. “I'll be back tomorrow morning. Or afternoon, depending on what happens. Either way, I'll talk to Mabel tomorrow.”  
  
Dippy nodded, then watched Dipper go through the portal. After it closed, he punched the closest wall and shot the two prisoners a sharp glance. “...Get out.”  
  
They ran, not wanting to risk pissing Dippy off more than he was. They hid and watched as Dippy stepped out of the prison and snapped his fingers, the prison reducing to unraveled yarn before vanishing completely.  
  
 **–**  
  
Wendy looked over as Dipper came out of the portal and closed it behind him. “That took a bit of time.”  
  
“I was making sure that the prison was gone.” Dipper shrugged. “You'll have to knock, I can't get past the barrier.”  
  
Soos ran over and knocked on the door, Wendy right behind him. Dipper waited as the door was unlocked and opened and then Stan was throwing his arms around the two. After holding them for a bit, he let them go so they could go inside and he walked over to where Dipper was waiting.  
  
“You really got them.” Stan smiled. “Now all we need is Mabel.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “That's gonna be a bit trickier, but I think I can figure something out.” He looked towards the Fearamid. “I better go, Bill's waiting.”  
  
Stan walked over and knelt down, throwing his arms around the boy. “I'll work on removing that dumb barrier. Everyone misses you, they're just...afraid to come out.”  
  
Dipper nodded, glancing away as he returned the hug. “I understand. I doubt Great Uncle Ford will let you remove the barrier, but you can try anyway.”  
  
Stan took off Dipper's hat and ruffled his hair before putting it back on and standing up. “Well, I better go make sure Ford doesn't skew the details. See you later, kid. Don't get hurt out there.”  
  
Dipper nodded, stepping back and lifting into the air. “I'm going to fix Gravity Falls, you'll see.” He smiled. “Tell Soos that Abulita will be home soon.” He turned and flew off, heading for the Fearamid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Mabel react to the news in the morning?
> 
> ((A.N.: At the time I wrote this, I was planning to have Dipper say what Stan did before the portal opened but I goofed, oops. We'll just assume Stan had the same train of thought.))


	12. You're not mad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns to Mabel Land to speak with Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Bill!” Dipper flew into the Fearamid and landed, but stumbled as soon as he did. “W-Whoa...”  
  
“Kid!” Bill left what he was doing and flew over to him. “Hey, hang in there!” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.  
  
“Nn...” Dipper slumped against Bill. Why did he feel so dizzy? His eyes fluttered open and closed before he finally just let them close, entering blissful sleep.  
  
“Ah, kid...” Bill sighed and lifted Dipper in his larger form, carrying him down the hall. “You did good, kid.”  
  
 **–**  
  
Darkness. Horrible, endless darkness. Dipper curled up tight to try and hide from it in the floating armchair, burying his face in the soft fabric. If he couldn't see the darkness, the darkness wasn't there. If he couldn't see the--  
  
Suddenly he was falling. The chair had vanished, and he was falling down, down, down, just endlessly falling and his screams didn't reach anyone, he couldn't even see a sign of Dippy, and he was going to just endlessly fall until he died and then his skeleton would be falling until it fell apart and NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  
  
His tears flew into the air above him as he cried out until he was hoarse and he reached out for nothing, knowing no one would come for him, he would just die in the darkness and no one would know. Mabel thought he was at home. Everyone else thought he was with Mabel. He was alone, so alone, and he reached out as far as he could, crying out desperately.  
  
“Pine Tree!”  
  
What was that? A voice? In the darkness?  
  
“Hey, wake up!”  
  
No, he was alone, so alone...  
  
“Pine Tree, damnit, you're having a nightmare! Wake up!”  
  
Dipper squeezed his eyes shut, and then he gasped as he felt a sharp pain and...found himself looking at a black-bricked ceiling? Next to him was a blonde man with pale yellow skin and pointed ears and glowing, yellow eyes. “...B-Bill?”  
  
The man sighed, stepping back and adjusting his bow-tie and top-hat, the rest of him clad in various shades of yellow and black suit. “About time you woke up. You overexerted yourself, kid!”  
  
“...What's...this?” Dipper gestured to the demon's appearance.  
  
“Oh! Well, I figured since we were living together that you'd want something a little more human to look at!” Bill grinned. “You hungry? Breakfast is ready!”  
  
“What's on the menu?” Dipper asked warily.  
  
“Eggs, toast, bacon. Not your sister's pig.” Bill shrugged. “Human food, you did mention you would keep your human diet.”  
  
“Yeah, I did.” Dipper slowly got up, feeling a bit woozy. “Ugh...”  
  
“Take it slowly, kid. You used too way too much magical energy with your showing off yesterday, you gotta eat and recover it!” Bill took his hand and led him along. “Most of the townspeople are back in town. There's just a few more, but...” He sighed. “I kind of want to keep those ones.”  
  
“Who?” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Gideon and his crew.” Bill opened a door for him and led him into it, approaching a table laden with food. “I don't take betrayal lightly, Pine Tree.”  
  
“What are you doing to him?” Dipper asked, frowning.  
  
“Aw, nothing big. He's just locked up in a cage in my throne room.” Bill pulled out a chair and helped Dipper into it. “Eat up! And then what did you want to talk to me about last night when you came home?”  
  
Dipper started to eat the food he was given. “Well, I wanted to ask you if it was possible to open a tunnel from the fantasy world to reality?”  
  
“A tunnel? Maybe not, but a static portal? That we could do.” Bill said thoughtfully.  
  
Dipper frowned. “Why couldn't we do a tunnel?”  
  
“Because we don't want anything fantasy going in and out as they please. Or vice versa. There's gotta be a bit of order to the chaos.” Bill shrugged. “Can't have things from your sisters head just coming in and out, y'know?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “I see your point, that _would_ freak people out. So, the portal...it's do-able?”  
  
“Yeah.” Bill nodded, sitting down in another chair. “You gonna go see your sister today?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “I need to tell her about...the new world order.”  
  
Bill leaned back in his chair. “Well, gooooooooood luck with that. I'm gonna go oversee the takeover of the United States.”  
  
Dipper looked at him. “When will you be back?”  
  
“Hm? I expect by tonight.” Bill grinned. “I've already got troops attacking the 'White House', and their puny excuses for weapons can't damage our demonic skin.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “You're...not killing, right?”  
  
“Well, not generally. But if they end up shooting each other trying to shoot us, it's not our fault.” Bill shrugged. “One or two less slaves, I suppose.”  
  
Dipper sighed. Well, he couldn't fault Bill for that. It'd be no worse than if they fired at a wall and the bullet ricocheted.  
  
“Anyways, you finish eating and then you can go talk to your sister!” Bill grinned. “I bet you feel loads better already! When we're back here tonight, I'll teach you how to extract energy from your surroundings!”  
  
Dipper nodded, continuing to eat. He had to get stronger, for Mabel.  
  
After breakfast, Bill walked with Dipper to the window. “Alright, see ya later, kid.”  
  
“Wait, when you get back...” Dipper turned to him. “I want to talk about the Gideon situation. I mean...I don't even see him.”  
  
“Oh, that's because he's up near the top of the ceiling - until I bring the chain lower, that is!” Bill grinned widely. “I'll show you him later, have fun with your sister!” He playfully slapped his back and Dipper stumbled out and fell before he caught himself mid-air and flew to the bubble.  
  
 **–**  
  
Mabel kicked her legs, waiting for Dipper to show up. Dippy had said he would be here soon, but when had they even made contact? She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked over at the door again. “He's late.” She pouted.  
  
The door opened and she gasped, seeing someone entering the room. “Dipper?!” She ran over to hug him but stopped short when she saw what he looked like.  
  
His ears were pointed, his clothes were fancy, and he was glowing blue but...those eyes, aside from the slit pupils, were warm and loving and definitely her brother. “You better have a good reason for being late!”   
  
“Sorry, overslept.” He walked over and pulled her close into a hug. “I missed you, Mabel.”  
  
“I missed you too....but what the heck _happened_ to you?” She curiously reached out and touched one of his ears.  
  
Dipper blushed and pulled back. “Uh, first of all, please don't do that. That's the equivalent of grabbing my butt.”  
  
“Whoops, sorry.” Mabel grinned. “Sooooooooo, story time?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “First of all, I couldn't find Grunkle Stan. I was captured by Bill and he told me that he was impressed by my surviving three days and asked me to join him. He even offered for me to have whatever I wanted if I did!”  
  
“So, what'd you do?” Mabel asked.  
  
“I joined him. In return, Piedmont is safe, Gravity Falls is safe, and our family and friends are all safe. But, I had to give up my humanity and open a barrier someone set up preventing them from reaching the outside world, to prove my loyalty.” Dipper explained.  
  
Mabel pursed her lips worryingly. “But, won't that end the world?”  
  
“Well, I have a bit of sway over Bill. He's not going to kill anyone, he's just taking over.” Dipper took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. “I talked to him about giving you a portal to the outside world you can come and go through. That way, you're not stuck, and their world doesn't fall apart. A princess has to visit other kingdoms, right?” He smiled at her.  
  
Mabel looked a bit unsure. “Is... _Dippy_ okay with it?”  
  
“He better be. You need your freedom, and he's lucky I'm not just taking you out and instead offering a way to do _both_ worlds!” Dipper scowled.  
  
“Whoa, okay! Enough of the scary face!” Mabel placed her hands on his shoulders. “Good plan, I like it!”  
  
Dipper looked at her. “Scary face?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. You didn't notice that when you get mad your eyes turn red?” Mabel said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
“They do WHAT?!” Dipper brought his hands up to his eyes. “Why do they do that?!”  
  
“I don't know, maybe it's a demon thing!” Mabel shrugged.  
  
Dipper groaned. “I'll have to ask about that later...”  
  
Mabel patted his head. “Aw, cheer up! Anyways, once we get the portal thingie up, can I see Grunkle Stan?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Of course, as long as you want!”  
  
“And you'll be there, right?” Mabel smiled.  
  
Dipper went silent and glanced away. Mabel noticed his eyes turning blue and frowned. “Dipper?”  
  
“Unless they take the barrier down...I can't get past the porch.” Dipper said quietly.  
  
Mabel's eyes went wide and then narrowed. “Then we're gonna have to take down that barrier!” She said firmly.  
  
“Great Uncle Ford won--”  
  
“Who CARES what he thinks! He's a dumb idiot that got us into this trouble in the first place and then got himself turned into a golden BACKSCRATCHER and now that you're actually doing something that is far more help he wants to shut you OUT?!” Mabel stomped her foot. “No way! Not happening!”  
  
Dipper put his hat back on. “So...you're not mad?”  
  
“Mad? Dipper, you're on the enemy side but still totally on ours at the same time! It's brilliant! You're influencing things and making things better!” Mabel beamed. “Everyone's happy! Well, aside from the rest of the world but they're more likely to live than they would've been before!”  
  
Dipper brightened up. “Yeah...Yeah, you're right!”  
  
Mabel hugged him. “C'mon, brobro. Let's go tell Dippy the news so he doesn't come back and have a freak-out.”  
  
“Yeah, where is he?” Dipper looked around.  
  
“Not sure, let me call him.” She clapped her hands. “Dippy!”  
  
“You call him like a dog?” Dipper asked quietly.  
  
A few moments later, the door opened again and Dippy came in. “S'up, sis?!” He stopped next to them and looked at Dipper. “Oh, when'd you show up? I thought you'd arrive the same place as before.”  
  
“I decided to just go straight to the castle.” Dipper shrugged. “Anyways, I'm going to open a portal to the real world so that Mabel can go in and out as she pleases. She'll like being here a lot better if it's not a prison, and this way she's happy, you get to see her and hang out with her, and Grunkle Stan is happy because he gets to see her and hang out with her. Think of it like a clubhouse.” He said, smiling.  
  
Dippy looked like he wasn't too keen on this plan, but knew he couldn't argue the matter. “...Sounds good.”  
  
Mabel pulled Dippy into a hug. “I'll be back, okay? I won't be gone forever.”  
  
He clung to her. “I'll really miss you, sis...I'll be so lonely while you're gone...”  
  
She smiled and patted his back. “I'll be back, I promise. I just miss everyone.”  
  
Dippy clung a bit longer, then slowly released her and stepped back. “...Okay. I'll be waiting.”  
  
She smiled and lightly flicked his nose before walking over to Dipper. “Okay, Dipping sauce. Make the portal."  
  
Dipper held out a hand and formed a portal, focusing on making it static so it wouldn't disappear as soon as it was used. Then he touched it and it opened wider. “Come on, Mabel. You first.”  
  
Mabel nodded and waved to Dippy before she went through, Dipper right behind her. Dippy watched as the portal shrank to the size of a small, round window again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are Mabel's friends doing? Will they trust her coming back with Dipper?
> 
> ((A.N.: Since I won't be updating for the next few days, I'm going to update all my stories before Christmas Eve so you all have something nice to read. :) ))


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mabel and Dipper return, Dipper is badly hurt by the barrier around the Shack and it's taken down so he can be brought inside to recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

They stepped out of the portal and Mabel found herself staring at the Mystery Shack. “It's still intact!” She grabbed Dipper's hand and ran for the door.  
  
“Mabel, wait!” Dipper tried to warn her, to pull away in time, but when Mabel passed through the barrier he was painfully thrown back as a sizzling sound filled the air with his screams.  
  
“Dipper?!” Mabel looked over, her eyes widening at Dipper shivering with pain on the ground outside the shack. “Oh no, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking!” She ran out and knelt next to him? “Dipper? Dipper!” She shook him, worried about his glassy eyes and shallow breaths. “GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE STAN, COME OUT HERE!”  
  
The door opened and Stan ran out. “Mabel! You're back!” He noticed who she was next to and swore loudly – Mabel covered her ears quickly – before he ran inside. “FORD, YOU TAKE THAT DAMN BARRIER DOWN RIGHT NOW!”  
  
Mabel cradled her brother in her arms, looking at his burns in concern. “Dipper...”  
  
She heard Ford and Stan come out yelling at each other, but blocked it out as she just tried to focus on making soothing sounds and holding Dipper close. Finally, Stan walked over and gently lifted Dipper into his arms and Mabel followed him in as Ford begrudgingly cut the unicorn hair that had been protecting the shack, muttering that Stan was going to get them all killed by bringing in a demon.  
  
–  
  
Bill froze in the middle of what he was saying, his eyes widening. Something was wrong. He reached out for Dipper's mind and thankfully found it. 'Kid, you okay?'  
  
 _Mabel got excited...forgot the barrier was around the Shack. It hurts...they've brought me inside, Grunkle Stan is fixing me up.  
  
_ Bill breathed a sigh of relief, then continued with what he was doing like nothing happened. 'Your body will heal itself over time, but since you've got your family I'll see you later. If you were alone...'  
  
 _You would've left what you're doing?  
  
_ Bill didn't reply, focusing on terrorizing the White House again.  
  
Pine Tree was alive. Wounded but alive. That was close - he had FELT the amount of pain that his protege just sustained. It was a damn good thing that Stan was there.  
  
–  
  
“Dipper?” Mabel leaned over her brother worriedly, wiping his face with a damp cloth.  
  
“Mm...Mabel...?” Dipper's eyes regained clarity and he slowly turned his head. “Ouch....everything hurts.”  
  
He could see he was on his bed at the Shack, Stan and Mabel in the room with him. “B-Barrier...?”  
  
“I made Ford take it down.” Stan said, glaring at the door. “He seems convinced you're going to kill us all.”  
  
“He's just prejudiced.” Mabel made a face. “I saw the others, they're all alright!”  
  
Dipper smiled softly and then closed his eyes. “I need to rest...regain my strength. Bill said that my body will heal itself over time.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “Alright, brobro. You rest, and I'll keep watch to make sure Ford doesn't try to stab you in the night.”  
  
“Oh no, Mabel.” Stan shook his head. “I'LL keep watch. YOU go see your friends. You barely said hello before coming up here.”  
  
Mabel looked at Dipper worriedly. “But...”  
  
“Mabel...go see your friends.” Dipper said, opening his eyes a bit.  
  
Mabel sighed and stood up. “Alright, I'll be back.” She headed for the door. “Hey, broseph. Can you still eat normal food?”  
  
“My diet hasn't changed.” Dipper said, nodding.  
  
“Good, then when you wake up we'll make you something to eat. Get better!” She pointed at him dramatically and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Stan walked over and sat on the stool Mabel had just left. “You sure you're gonna heal?”  
  
“Bill said I will. He had no reason to lie to me.” Dipper said, shrugging a bit. Then he winced in pain and said “Ow, ow, ow, ow, bad move. That hurt. Everything hurts.”  
  
Stan nodded. “I know the feeling.” He moved a hand over where he had been accidentally branded by his brother thirty years ago. “You let me know if you need anything, okay?”  
  
Dipper nodded, closing his eyes. “Thanks, Grunkle Stan.”  
  
Stan smiled and moved his hand to his lap, watching as Dipper drifted into sleep. He gasped when he saw Dipper's blue aura start to glow and some of Dipper's wounds started to disappear. “...Whoa. He wasn't lying.”  
A knock on the door caught his attention and he turned to see it opening. Ford stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, his gaze on the now-glowing boy in the bed. “What do you want?” Stan asked.  
  
“You don't understand, Stan. Demons are nearly impossible to kill, but Dipper is weak enough that--”  
  
“Dipper is NOT a danger to us!” Stan stood up. “He's done more help and cared for us far more than you have since you came out of the portal! Just because he's a demon doesn't mean that he's going to KILL us, you lunatic! So he changed in species and got powers! SO WHAT? It's still Dipper!”  
  
“Nn...” Dipper shifted in his sleep and Stan lowered his volume.  
  
“Dipper is not a threat, Ford. But you sure as hell are seeming like one.” Stan said, his voice in a low growl. “If you want to hurt him, you'll have to get through me.”  
  
Ford glared at him and then looked at Dipper. “He gave up his _humanity_ , Stan. And soon his mind and morals will be warped by his demonic state. It's better to kill him while he's still human than to let him twist into something unrecognizable.”  
  
“Dipper won't do that. You know that he has the willpower to beat whatever would twist him into a monster like Bill.” Stan said firmly. “He's protecting us, protecting his hometown, and even reunited us with Mabel. Heck, you'd still be a gold statue if he hadn't asked for you to be fixed! Why don't you give him a chance to prove he's not a monster before you go trying to kill him?!”  
  
“By that time he'll be too powerful.” Ford fingered the knife in his belt. “As he is now, he can still be killed by normal weaponry.”  
  
“Ford...” Stan said warningly.  
  
Ford suddenly whipped out the knife and threw it. To his shock, the blue aura wrapped around it mid-flight and then dropped it harmlessly on the floor. “What...?” He whispered.  
  
Stan blinked and reached out to touch the aura. It moved around his hand and between his fingers with a cool temperature despite looking like blue fire. “It's...protecting him.”  
  
“Damn it!” Ford stormed out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Stan smiled and moved his hand through the aura unhindered to gently touch Dipper's chest. “Heh. How's that for handy, eh?”  
  
–  
  
When Dipper came to a few hours later, he saw Stan sitting next to his bed and Soos standing in the doorway. Soos was holding a cell-phone, and Dipper heard “Portland” among the conversation and recalled that Soos had a girlfriend in Portland. Shoot, why didn't he think to protect there, too?  
  
“Now that the roads are clear, I'm gonna take my car and pick her up.” Soos was saying. “But, call me if anything really big happens, alright?”  
  
Stan nodded. “Go get 'er, tiger.” He grinned. Soos blushed and headed out, waving.  
  
“Soos is leaving?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Only for a little while. How you doing?” Stan looked at him.  
  
“Mm...I'm doing alright. Doesn't hurt, so that's a good sign. Thanks for sticking around.” Dipper slowly sat up.  
  
“Hey, don't thank me. Your aura came to life and protected you, Ford managed to get a knife thrown past me and your aura came to life and caught it.” Stan sighed. “Ford is under the delusion that you'll turn evil on us or something.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “He thinks I've betrayed the human race. But it's because of me that no one is going to die. Not intentionally, at least.”  
  
Stan nodded, sighing heavily. “Yeah, well...Ford has been known to not _listen_.” He stood up and offered Dipper a hand. “C'mon, let's get some food in you.”  
  
Dipper took his hand and got off the bed, following him to the door. Stan opened the door for him and then walked behind him down the stairs.  
  
“Dipper!” Pacifica ran over as they reached the bottom of the steps. “You're okay! We were all really worried! Well...most of us. Your other uncle...”  
  
“I know.” Dipper sighed, then jerked back when Pacifica curiously reached for one of his ears. “Uh, okay, please don't do that. That's really awkward.”  
  
“Grabbing his ears is like grabbing his butt!” Mabel chimed in helpfully. Dipper hid his face in his hands.  
  
“Oh, uh, okay.” Pacifica pulled her hand back, blushing. “I was just...curious. So, they're real?”  
  
“Yep. Got nerve endings and everything.” Dipper nodded, lowering his hands.  
  
“Wow.” Pacifica nodded. “And this...glowing?”  
  
Dipper shrugged. “Apparently it's for protecting me when I'm asleep?”  
  
“That is cool, you've got a built in shield!” Wendy walked over to poke at it.  
  
“Can we get him away from the bottom of the stairs?” Stan asked, grinning.  
  
“Oh, right.” Wendy stepped back, Pacifica doing the same, and then Stan led Dipper to the kitchen.  
  
Mabel was sitting at the table, kicking her legs while eating some kind of canned meat. “Hey, broseph. Grab a can of meat, it's tasty!”  
  
Dipper picked up a can and grimaced. “Ugh, this guy.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed too. Hey, think he's still frozen?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He's not out here.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Who?” Wendy asked, walking over to join them.  
  
“The shapeshifter.” Dipper showed her the can.  
  
“Yikes, I _hope_ it's still frozen. That was _freaky_ , man.” Wendy nodded firmly.  
  
“The freakiest part is that Great Uncle Ford _raised_ it.” Dipper commented as he opened a can. It wasn't as good as breakfast had been, but he was hungry.  
  
“So, all the monsters just disappeared overnight, it was freaky!” Grenda said as she and Candy joined them at the table.  
  
“Did you have something to do with it?” Candy asked, sneaking her hand up to one of Dipper's ears while he was distracted.  
  
“Candy!” Mabel laughed, shaking her head. “You heard what I said earlier, stop messing with my brother!”  
  
Candy pulled her hand back, adjusting her glasses. “I am curious to what extent he has changed.”  
  
“Appearance, powers, apparently DNA.” Dipper said, setting his fork and can down. “I'm still learning it all myself. My aura comes to life and protects me when I sleep?” He looked at his glowing hand. “And my eyes change color depending on the strongest emotion I'm feeling at that moment?”  
  
Candy looked at him intently. “Candy, this isn't going to be like with the rug, is it?” Dipper asked nervously.  
  
Candy just smiled and walked away. Grenda watched her go and shrugged. “Candy gets curious easily.”  
  
“Well, it's not like we'd usually get the chance to poke and prod at a demon body.” Candy pointed out.  
  
“You don't get to _now_!” Dipper said, getting up and floating out of her reach.  
  
Candy pouted, but seemed fascinated by his floating. Stan reached up and tugged Dipper back down.  
  
“No flying in the house.” He said, shaking his head as Dipper set down on the floor again.  
  
“Yes, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“And you keep the weird science stuff out, too! Keep it underground in the lab or not at all!” Stan said firmly. “Dipper is still recovering, let's not freak him out by talking about dissecting or poking and prodding!”  
  
Candy pouted again and went to sit at the table. “But, imagine what I could learn...”  
  
“Any nerdy science stuff stays _underground_.” Stan reiterated.  
  
Mabel smiled at Candy. “Maybe once he's figured this stuff himself, you can just ask him.”  
  
Candy looked thoughtful. “Does the rug work on demons?”  
  
“It works on pigs.” Grenda put in helpfully.  
  
“We're _not_ using _that thing_ again.” Dipper said, sitting back at his food.  
  
Mabel looked at him. “Aw, it wasn't all bad, was it?”  
  
“I was stuck in your body for hours.” Dipper cringed.  
  
“Hey, at least you got to hear the story!” Mabel pouted. “I still need to read that!”  
  
Dipper hid his face in his hands. “And HOW is that a 'plus'?”  
  
“That reminds me, I still need to tell Dipper what I apparently told Mabel.” Stan said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
“No, no! You'll _ruin_ him!” Mabel pulled him practically out of his chair by holding him close to her protectively. “He's only a child!”  
  
“Maaaaaabeeeeeeellll, I'm thirteen!” Dipper squirmed out of her grasp. “I'm NOT a child, not any more than you are!”  
  
“I have heard and seen things, Dipper. Horrible things.” Mabel looked into the distance dramatically.  
  
“Let me go!” Dipper laughed, prying her arms off of him.  
  
The others laughed at the silliness of the moment. They could almost forget that the world had ended outside, now that Dipper and Mabel were back with their shenanigans.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford has spent too many years dealing with demons to trust a newly-formed one to not go crazy and kill them all.


	14. Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns to the Fearamid and meets Gideon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Alright, looks like this is it!” Stan said loudly from the living room. “The President is about to make a speech!”  
  
“Who's the president again?” Mabel asked as she went into the living room with Dipper and the others.  
  
“Uhh, I think his name was Randolph Mcgufferson.” Dipper said as they took different spots in the living room.  
  
The screen was displaying a nervous-looking man. “My fellow citizens,” He began, “times have gotten bad. In fact, I don't know if they've ever been worse. Our world is being attacked, turned into a literal Hell on Earth. The...The demon leader, Bill Cipher, has told me that we are to bow down to him and his...his 'friends' and submit ourselves to a life of slavery. If we do not...unspeakable horrors will happen to us. We--” He was cut off by a hand pulling him off-screen and then Bill was floating into his place.  
  
“OKAY, I THINK WE CAN ALL AGREE THAT HE WAS BEING BORING! HERE'S THE DEAL, YOU ONE-LIFESPAN LIFEFORMS! YOU OBEY, YOU LIVE. YOU REBEL, AND YOU ONLY BRING WHATEVER HAPPENS TO YOU ON YOURSELF.” Bill examined his black hand boredly. “I DON'T INTEND TO KILL ANYONE. THAT'S JUST A WASTE OF MANPOWER, AND WE NEED A LOT OF SLAVES FOR ALL THE CHANGES WE'RE GONNA MAKE TO YOUR WORLD. AND IT'S JUST A MESS TO CLEAN UP IF YOU DIE. SO, MAKE IT EASIER ON YOURSELF. OBEY US, AND YOU WILL BE REWARDED OVER TIME.” He twirled his cane, leaning back in the President's chair lazily. “THIS MESSAGE IS BEING SENT WORLDWIDE. WE'VE ALREADY TAKEN THE BIGGEST AND BADDEST PLACE THAT MIGHT ACTUALLY STAND A CHANCE AGAINST US, SO IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA FOR THE REST OF YOU TO FOLLOW SUIT.”  
  
“Why is he being so _loud_?” Dipper rubbed his ears. “The microphones _already_ amplify him.”  
  
Mabel shrugged. “Intimidation?”  
  
Bill continued, answering a reporter's question that they'd missed while talking. “WHAT DO I HAVE PLANNED? WOW, YOU GUYS SURE DON'T LIKE SURPRISES, DO YA? BASICALLY WE'RE GONNA GIVE THIS WORLD A MAKE OVER AND GET RID OF ALL THOSE ANNOYING SQUARES.” He squinted his eye as another question was asked. “YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP, I DON'T THINK THE CAMERAS HEARD YOU!”  
  
“Er, okay. What will you do with the world leaders?” The reporter asked again.  
  
“OH, I'LL FIND _SOME_ USE FOR THEM. I'M SURE THEY'RE WELL-ACQUAINTED WITH STAYING IN ONE PLACE FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME BY NOW, HAHA!” Bill replied.  
  
“What would you want your, er, _followers_ to call you?” Another reporter asked.  
  
“MASTER, LORD CIPHER, KING CIPHER, WHATEVER. I'M NOT PICKY, LONG AS IT'S IN A WAY THAT PUTS ME HIGH ABOVE THEM. NOTHING IS ABOVE ME, I AM LORD AND MASTER OF ALL THAT I NOW SURVEY. YOU HUMANS ARE CREATIVE ENOUGH TO THINK OF A GOOD ENOUGH TITLE.” Bill waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“What kind of things will you and your...accomplices be asking of us?” Another reporter asked.  
  
“EH, IT REALLY VARIES WITH THE DEMON. SOME WILL WANT YOU TO BE THEIR PERSONAL MAID, SOME WILL WANT TO TRY PROCREATION OR WHATEVER WITH YOU—“ He dropped his volume drastically. “Word of advice? _Don't keep it_. It _always_ leads to trouble.” Then he spoke loudly again. “--AND SOME WON'T CARE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER AND WILL JUST ENJOY WATCHING YOU RUN AROUND MINDLESSLY TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY WANT WHILE THEY JUST GIVE VAGUE HINTS! HAH!”  
  
The reporters asked more questions, but by now Stan had seen enough and shut it off, the group staring at the black screen in silence. Then they dispersed, Dipper and Mabel retreating to their room.  
  
“So...he's really taken over.” Mabel sighed. “So quickly.”  
  
“He's taken over America.” Dipper corrected. “But the other places will take more time. Plus, England and Japan have a lot of legends about demons, they might have counter-measures. That'll be risky.”  
  
Mabel nodded. “Are you...feeling better?”  
  
Dipper nodded. “I'll stick around, though. Until Bill gets back.”  
  
“Are you sure that's...safe?” She nodded towards the floor. Dipper understood what she meant and sighed. “I mean...after what happened before...”  
  
“I know. But, my aura seems to be protecting me, and...I missed you guys. I didn't let fear drive me away before, I won't let it drive me away now.” He pulled her close into a tight hug.  
  
Mabel nodded, holding him tightly. “I know...I'm just....so worried about you.”  
  
“I'll be fine.” Dipper assured her.  
  
 _Pine Tree, come outside!_  
  
Dipper blinked and looked towards the window before he and Mabel went over to see Bill hovering in the air, not too close to the shack but close enough to be seen. “Looks like he's home.”  
  
“Visit again soon, okay?” Mabel opened the window. “Go out the window, I overheard Great Uncle Ford saying something about keeping you from leaving.”  
  
“What about Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked.  
  
“He'll understand.” Mabel nodded.  
  
Dipper sighed and got on the dresser before flying out. Mabel went down to inform the others of Dipper's leaving and spotted Ford running out with a gun. “Great Uncle Ford!” She ran after him.  
  
Outside, Dipper had reached Bill. “You're back.”  
  
“So I am. And you're looking better.” Bill grinned and handed him a wrapped box. “Here, souvenir.”  
  
“Is it a screaming baby?” Dipper asked, opening it. “Oh, chocolate!”  
  
“Kid, I've been in your head. I know what you like.” Bill assured him, then his eye widened and he suddenly pulled Dipper close, holding out a hand to deflect a bullet that was heading for the teen. “STANFORD FILBRICK PINES!”  
  
Dipper flinched at Bill's raised voice and looked over to see Ford aiming a gun at them. Then Stan and Mabel ran out and started to wrestle with him to get him inside.  
  
Bill growled. “If you hadn't freed him, he'd still be a gold statue. He's always had a _funny_ way of showing gratitude!”  
  
Dipper nodded, letting Bill take his arm and lead him away. Another shot rang out, but it missed them by about ten feet and then Bill was teleporting them back to the Fearamid.  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper was trembling when they arrived, and he slumped to his knees. “He...actually tried to kill me.”  
  
Bill changed into his humanoid form and knelt next to him. “...Sixer...doesn't understand. I don't think he ever will.” He got an idea and smiled. “Hey, do you want to see Gideon?”  
  
Dipper looked at him. “Y-Yeah.” He wiped at his eyes and smiled. Bill was relieved to see the blue eyes change back to brown.  
  
Bill smiled and took his hand. “Here, eat a chocolate to cheer up. And follow me.” He flew over to where the throne once stood. Dipper followed, quietly eating his chocolates.  
  
Bill waited for him to reach him and then snapped his fingers. Dipper gasped and backed up as a giant birdcage (well, giant to any normal human) came down, a pale figure dressed in blue curled up inside, “Here he is! Hello, my little canary!”  
  
The figure inside slowly uncurled and looked at them. His clothes were torn and he'd lost his hat and his hairstyle was ruined, but it was definitely Gideon Gleeful. Dipper stepped closer, his ears drooping. “Gideon...”  
  
“Dipper...?” Gideon slowly looked him up and down, frowning a bit. “What...happened to you? Did you...did you find Mabel?”  
  
“Yeah, she's at home.” Dipper nodded, then gripped one of the bars. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Aside from a bit of rough manhandlin', I'm fine.” Gideon glanced away.  
  
Dipper looked at Bill. “Can we take him out of here?”  
  
Bill looked like he really didn't want to, but sighed and rubbed Dipper's head. “Alright, kid. You've had a rough day, you can have a Gideon to make you feel better.” He snapped his fingers and the bars rose. “But keep him out of trouble. He knows too much, so I don't want him leaving and being picked up by Stanford.”  
  
Dipper offered Gideon a hand down. Gideon hesitated, staring at the glowing hand. “...Why are you glowing?”  
  
“Well, I...kind of gave up my humanity in exchange for people I care about being safe.” Dipper said, rubbing the back of his head. “I live in the Fearamid now, but Mabel's in the Shack. And I can visit her whenever.”  
  
Gideon glanced at Bill, looking confused at his appearance, and then took Dipper's outstretched hand to carefully get down. He stumbled and fell against him, but Dipper caught him and held him close while Gideon got used to firm ground again.  
  
“Why don't you take him to your room while I get dinner ready?” Bill suggested.  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper took Gideon's hand and led him down the hall.  
  
“It'd be faster if you turned into your bigger form.” Bill advised.  
  
“One shocking development at a time.” Dipper shook his head.  
  
Gideon followed behind Dipper, silently taking this new information in. Dipper had given up his humanity? He was a demon now? And apparently they didn't want him getting near Stanford Pines? What could that conman do against a demon?  
  
“So...your uncle's doing alright?” He asked.  
  
“Yeah, Stan's doing okay. I assume you mean him, you...don't know Ford yet.” Dipper looked at him. “It's a long story. Really long. I'll tell you after dinner.”  
  
“What are you going to eat?” Gideon asked.  
  
“WE are going to eat human food. As in, that humans eat.” He brushed a stray lock of hair out of Gideon's face. “Are you feeling okay? You look paler than usual.”  
  
“Mm, I haven't really eaten much, and it was cold in that cage.” Gideon wrapped his arms around himself. “And I didn't trust the meat they gave me.”  
  
Dipper sighed. “Well, we'll get you fed. Let's get you to my room first.” He led him along and opened the door, coaxing him inside. “Come on, you're shivering.”  
  
Gideon stepped in and felt a rush of warm air hit him as Dipper lit a fireplace in the room. “There's a bathroom attached, through that door. Bill conjured up what kind of stuff I would want and made it for me.”  
  
Gideon looked towards the bathroom and then looked at Dipper. “Do you...still use it?”  
  
“I haven't needed to yet. I was gonna ask Bill about that.” Dipper said. “But a nice shower will help you feel better. Plus you look like you need it, it's been a rough few days.”  
  
Gideon nodded and went to open the door. “I'll be out soon.”  
  
“I'll have some fresh clothes for you.” Dipper smiled. “If Bill can conjure up clothes, I should be able to.”  
  
Gideon closed the door behind him silently. Dipper nodded and focused on a bundle of cloth.  
  
“And what are we trying to do here?” Bill asked, poking his head in.  
  
“I thought I'd make him some clothes that aren't ripped.” Dipper looked at him.  
  
“Do you know anything about measurements?” Bill chuckled. “I advise you start with a simple mending job. Go pick up his torn clothes.”  
  
Dipper nodded and went to the door, knocking twice. “Gideon? Can I have your clothes?”  
  
There was silence for a bit, and then the door was opened and the clothes were handed out by a pale hand. Dipper took them and the door closed, the sound of a shower starting a bit later.  
  
“Alright, Pine Tree.” Bill took the clothes and set them on the bed. “It's just like shapeshifting. We're gonna mend these rips. You saw how it looked before it was damaged, so just think of that as you put your magical energy into it.”  
  
“Okay...” Dipper laid out the clothes and gently ran his hands over them.  
  
“It's much like healing, actually. In case you want to learn the skill.” Bill said, watching him. “You're just mending skin instead of cloth, in that case.”  
  
“How often do you heal?” Dipper asked.  
  
“I generally only really heal myself, but I know how it works. But that's honestly a blue magic thing, not a red magic thing.”  
  
“Pink.” Dipper corrected.  
  
“I will swat you.” Bill raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dipper grinned and then gasped as the aura around his hands surrounded the rip and then slowly sealed it up. “Whoa...”  
  
Bill smiled. “Good.”  
  
“You used blue magic before, though.” Dipper said as he worked.  
  
“Mm...noooot really. It's a different mind. The magic I used before was strictly mind magic, illusions. And it was a different shade of blue.” Bill explained.  
  
“I couldn't see any difference.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, you should focus on this and not the colors of magic.” Bill pointed to Dipper's project. “Try to restore it to what you saw it as before.”  
  
“Bill, that was a week ago.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“But you remember it.” Bill grinned.  
  
Dipper sighed. “Yeah, I do.” He focused on the clothes, watching them change to what he remembered Gideon wearing before. They were clean and intact, like they had never been damaged. “Whoa.”  
  
“Nice work, Pine Tree!” Bill grinned.  
  
Dipper picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom door, knocking twice. “Gideon? I'm coming in.” He opened it slowly and had to step back as he was assaulted by steam from a shower that _had_ to be too hot to be safe. Frowning, he walked in and set Gideon's clothes down on a bench. He'd never really looked at this room, but the bathroom was rather fancy, gold and blue being the theme, and there was a huge tub with a separate shower area that had a curtain pulled to cover the inside at the moment. “I fixed your clothes, come out when you're ready.”  
  
“Thank you.” He heard Gideon reply, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of the spraying water.  
  
Dipper nodded and walked to the door, pausing to look over at him. “...I don't think I've ever heard you say that.” Gideon didn't respond, and Dipper frowned before stepping out and closing the door. “Bill? Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Yes?” Bill asked, looking over at him from where was standing next to a window.  
  
“What did you do to Gideon?” Dipper asked. “He's so...meek.”  
  
“Aw, I just taught him proper manners, that's all.” Bill grinned. “After all, one should thank you if you compliment their singing and feed them and make sure they and their friends aren't killed for sport.”  
  
Dipper looked back at the bathroom. “...Well, can I ask something else?”  
  
“Sure.” Bill walked over and sat in a chair.  
  
Dipper walked over to him. “Do I still have...bowel movements?”  
  
“Mmm...no.” Bill shook his head. “The food you consume is absorbed into energy. That's also why you can't vomit, if you ever felt the urge to.”  
  
“Demons can't vomit?” Dipper blinked in surprise.  
  
“Nope. Everything is just absorbed into your energy, so there's nothing _to_ throw up. Not even stomach acid.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“That's...weird.” Dipper looked thoughtful. “I should get under an x-ray...”  
  
“Whatever boats your float, kid.” Bill shrugged.  
  
“You mean 'floats your boat'?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Potato, po-tah-to. Speaking of which.” Bill got up and left the room.  
  
Dipper watched him go, then turned when he heard the bathroom door opening. “How is it?” He asked.  
  
Gideon gently tugged at the restored tassels and ran his fingers over the repaired cloth. “It's very well done. Thank you.”  
  
Dipper nodded, then looked at his shoulder-length damp hair. “Huh. It's not short.”  
  
“Where did you think I got the big part from?” Gideon asked, then glanced at the door. “Is he...gone?”  
  
“Yeah, I think to check on dinner.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“So...why does he look like that?” Gideon looked back at Dipper.  
  
“To make me feel less weirded out about living with him, I guess?” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“I see...where did all the other demons go?” Gideon frowned.  
  
Dipper sighed. “I let them out into the world. No one's going to be killed, Bill promised me that, and my hometown and Gravity Falls will be untouched. I'm working on restoring Gravity Falls.”  
  
Gideon walked over and sat on the floor next to the bed. “Mabel's really alright?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“And your uncle?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Both of them.” Dipper's eyes flickered blue for a moment.  
  
“What do you--”  
  
“It's time for dinner!” Bill poked his head in. “Oh, did I interrupt something?”  
  
“We'll just finish it later.” Dipper smiled and offered Gideon a hand up. Gideon took it without a word, letting him lead him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill made potatoes!
> 
> ((A.N.: I decided not to use the actual 2012 President because that guy gets enough flack and didn't need this on his fictional record.))


	15. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper takes care of Gideon and Bill has a discussion with Pyronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“So...do you have chefs here or something?” Dipper asked. “Or did you cook all this by yourself?”  
  
“Of course I had help! I had the help of about ten different duplicates.” Bill pulled Dipper's chair out for him. “At the moment it's just us three and the guys in the dungeon.”  
  
Dipper took his seat and looked at Gideon. “Are you gonna sit?”  
  
Gideon looked at Bill nervously. “...Where?”  
  
Bill shrugged. “The floor, for all I give a sh—for all I care.” Bill took his own seat at the head of the table.  
  
“Come on, sit next to me.” Dipper pulled out the chair next to him and patted it.  
  
Gideon eyed Bill warily as he sat in the chair next to Dipper. Dipper served him up some food and nodded encouragingly to it, prompting Gideon to eat.  
  
“So, I'm going to be going to England soon.” Bill said as they ate. “But I'll keep my mind open in case of trouble.”  
  
“Alright.” Dipper nodded. “But, I think I'll be okay. Grunkle Stan and Mabel will pro--”  
  
“YOU'VE HAD _TWO_ CLOSE CALLS ALREADY, PINE TREE!” Bill raised his voice and Dipper flinched. “NOT TO MENTION THE TROUBLE WITH THE BARRIER! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL!” He lowered his volume again. “I know how much he means to you, kid...but Stanford Pines wants you dead. And I won't let that happen.”  
  
Gideon looked at Dipper with a confused expression. The teen's eyes were now a soft blue color as he stared at his plate.  
  
“I know...” Dipper whispered. “I know he wants me dead...he thinks I'll turn into a monster and kill everyone.”  
  
Bill reached out and gently rubbed Dipper's shoulder. “He doesn't understand...not all demons are bad. He's spent too long in the dregs of the multiverse.”  
  
Dipper sighed and poked at his food. “How long?”  
  
“As long as it takes me to conquer. That place is full of anti-demon stuff, so it won't be as easy. Which is why we have to topple it now.” Bill went back to his food.  
  
“What about Asia?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Asia has a thing of worshipping demons, so we'll see if we can take over it peacefully.” Bill said with a shrug.  
  
“Any way I can help?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill looked up at him and smiled. “Kid, the best way you can help is by staying where you're safe and practicing your magic. Remember what I taught you about healing? I bet a lot of townspeople will need it.” He grinned.  
  
“How come?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Well, rebuilding the city, I'm sure a few people will sustain wounds and the hospital is kind of torn apart by humans and demons alike – humans go kind of crazy when the apocalypse happens, you notice that?” Bill said thoughtfully.  
  
Dipper grimaced, thinking of when he threw a can at some creep trying to “get lucky” with a girl during the three days he was on the run. An eye-bat caught the guy when he ran towards Dipper's hiding place and the girl was captured not long after, but at least being turned to stone was better than that _would_ have happened if the guy hadn't been stopped. And people breaking into stores for food or random junk...  
  
“Piiiiiine Tree, talk to me. Your eyes are red and your mind is clouded.” Bill said, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
“Oh, uh...I know what you mean.” Dipper focused on his food.  
  
Bill stared at him before shrugging. “So, yeah, they're gonna need some healing. I think the guys in the dungeon need a bit of healing, if you want to practice. Or you could just practice mending clothes first. Y'know, before you gotta worry about blood.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Thanks, I'll do that.”  
  
Gideon gripped his fork tightly. “...Are they...alright?”  
  
“What was that? I didn't hear you, you'll have to speak up.” Bill glanced at Gideon coolly.  
  
“My friends...they're still alive, right?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Yeah, sure. A bit banged up, but nothing they haven't experienced before!” Bill laughed. “I think the worst part is the nightmares!”  
  
Dipper frowned. “Nightmares?”  
  
“Mostly pulling up dark things in their pasts.” Bill waved it off.  
  
“Can you stop?” Dipper asked.  
  
Bill blinked in surprise and sighed. “You want me to let them off scot-free?”  
  
“They've done their time. Please? They're citizens of Gravity Falls, too.” Dipper frowned.  
  
“And so they won't die. I never said I wouldn't still give them nightmares.” Bill stood up from his empty plate and started to gather up the empty dishes by making them float in the air around him.  
  
“But...” Dipper looked at Bill sadly.  
  
“Aw, not the blue eyes...” Bill groaned and then sighed heavily. “Alright. I'll think about it while I'm in England.” He started to walk off with the dishes. “Wash up before going to bed, you got mashed potatoes in your hair somehow.”  
  
Dipper blinked and reached up to his hair. “...Aw, okay...”  
  
 **–**  
  
“I'll be out soon.” Dipper said as he and Gideon returned to the bedroom. “You can go to sleep ahead of me, if you want.”  
  
Gideon looked at the couch in the room and the bed and then went over to the plush rug by the table to sit down.  
  
“Gideon.” Dipper frowned. “On the bed, you're not a dog.”  
  
Gideon looked over at him. “...You think I deserve it? Bill said--”  
  
“I think that Bill isn't here and it's my room and my bed and I say to sleep on the bed. It's plenty big enough for both of us.” Dipper interrupted with a frown.  
  
Gideon nodded quietly and got up, moving over to the bed. Dipper frowned a bit and walked over to him. “...What?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Are you hurt? How long have you been limping?” Dipper asked. How had he not noticed sooner?  
  
“...I didn't notice.” Gideon admitted.  
  
Dipper sighed. “After I get out of the shower, we're going to look at your wounds.” He went in and shut the door.  
  
Gideon sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. He was _not_ looking forward to that examination.  
  
Dipper came out after a few minutes fully clothed, his hair a bit damp and his curls straightened a little. “Alright, let me see. Let's start with the leg, pants up, off, whatever.” He walked over and climbed onto the bed next to Gideon.  
  
Gideon nervously pulled up his pants leg, revealing a large cut that was no longer bleeding but definitely hurt. Dipper flinched at the sight and then put his hand over it, his aura shifting to explore the wound. Gideon gasped when he felt the cool fire move over his wound, the energy sparking and entering his own body as it fully explored the damage. It felt....weird. “D-Dipper?”  
  
“I'm still figuring this out.” Dipper admitted. “Looks like there might be a fracture, let me try to mend it.”  
  
“Do you know anything about how to mend a fractured leg?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Well....I'm just going by feel, let me see if I have x-ray...” Dipper squinted his eyes.  
  
Bill poked his head in. “Well, you look clean. Uh, what are you doing?”  
  
“Trying to mend his fractured bone.” Dipper sighed. “Guess I don't have x-ray...”  
  
Bill sighed and walked over to them. “What do you know about the human anatomy?”  
  
“Just what was taught in books.” Dipper shrugged. “You said I could heal.”  
  
“Oh, Pine Tree.” Bill sighed. “I meant surface wounds. You don't have the practice for anything else.” He placed a hand on Gideon's leg and they heard a cracking sound as Gideon yelped in surprise and pain. “You need to 'level up', y'know? I fixed his leg for you, now go to sleep.” He kissed Dipper's forehead.  
  
Dipper sighed. “I just wanted to help...”  
  
“And you will, but you're trying to run before you can crawl.” Bill walked to the door. “Gideon, no one is to know of what just happened, got it?”  
  
Gideon swallowed nervously and nodded, watching the door close. “...He's really...fond of you.”  
  
“I know, it's weird!” Dipper grinned. “C'mon, let's move over. I'm tired.”  
  
“Demons get tired?” Gideon asked, moving from the edge of the bed and pulling his pant-leg down.  
  
“Well, I know that I do when I use magic.” Dipper shrugged. “My first day, I used so much magic I collapsed!” He kicked off his shoes and crawled over to the pillows before climbing under the blanket. “C'mon, it's comfortable!”  
  
Gideon nodded slowly, taking off his shoes and crawling over. “...Hat?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Dipper took off his hat and set it on a bedside table. Gideon reached for the lamp and Dipper yelled “DON'T!” in a panicked voice, prompting him to stop.  
  
“Dipper?” Gideon looked at him.  
  
“Just...leave it on.” Dipper said, glancing around anxiously.  
  
Gideon nodded, moving away and taking off his overcoat. Dipper took off his vest and set it to the side, Gideon doing the same. “So...two uncles?”  
  
Dipper sighed. “It's...a long story. Grunkle Stan, who is really Stanley Pines, was using the name of his twin brother Stanford Pines, who was trapped in the multiverse for thirty years up until now, and so we have Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford and by the way Stanley Pines is dead, so he can't take his old name back.”  
  
Gideon stared blankly. Dipper sighed. “Okay...I'll start from the beginning.”  
  
 **–**  
  
Bill looked over the ruins of Gravity Falls, his hands clasped behind his back. Normally he wouldn't care, but the boy had shown so much determination and gone against all odds and survived three days before he was captured by Dippy Fresh in Mabel Land. Who _wouldn't_ be impressed? And just think of all he could teach the boy, all he could show him. The multiverse was at his disposal, especially with Time Baby gone for the next thousand years.  
  
“You look....pensive. And sort of human.”  
  
He looked over at the speaker. “Hey, Pyronica. How was Russia?”  
  
“Big, snowy.” She shrugged. “How's the kid?”  
  
Bill shifted into his triangle form. “He's fine. I gave him Gideon.”  
  
“Aww, you gave away the canary?” She pouted.  
  
“Pine Tree wanted him.” Bill shrugged, then glared at the city below. “Stanford tried to kill him. _Twice_.”  
  
“Of course he did.” She sighed. “You ask me, he should be chained up and the key thrown away.”  
  
“That's not a bad idea, but Pine Tree would oppose it.” Bill sighed and flew away from the window.  
  
“So? It's for his own good.” Pyronica flew after him. “Don't tell me you're looking at him as more than an apprentice?”  
  
“Meaning?” Bill glanced at her.  
  
“Well, normally your kind of demon can't reproduce. And then you get impressed with this kid and suddenly you're releasing prisoners and promising not to kill.” Pyronica looked at him. “You've never been anything but honest with me, Cipher, and I won't tell the others. Are you adopting this kid?”  
  
Bill glanced away. “I plead the Fifth.”  
  
“That's a human thing, I think you mean the Thirty-Seventh.” Pyronica rolled her eyes. “Alright, fine. But the others _will_ catch on, you're being kind of obvious.”  
  
“I can't adopt him, his parents are still alive.” Bill mumbled.  
  
“Who says he can't have two dads?” Pyronica grinned. “You make the rules now, remember? Besides, what can the humans do for him now? He needs you.”  
  
Bill closed his eye. “Leave me be, Pyronica.”  
  
“I'll be in my room.” She flew off.  
  
Bill sighed. “Am I really being _that_ obvious?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it really is.


	16. Inferior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel visits Dippy Fresh and Dipper gets a life lesson from Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

“Be careful, Mabel. Remember that this is the guy who trapped you before.” Stan said, looking worried as Mabel approached the portal to Mabel Land. “He might close it...”  
  
“But he won't.” Mabel assured Stan. “We're past that now. He's a sweet guy, do you wanna meet him?”  
  
“Nah, I got my _own_ brother to worry about.” Stan shook his head. “You have fun, though.”  
  
Mabel grinned and touched the portal, opening it. “See you later, Grunkle Stan.”  
  
“Be back in time for dinner. Pacifica wants to try cooking now that we have real food.” Stan chuckled affectionately.  
  
“Oh, I'm not missing that!” Mabel stepped into the portal. “See you tonight!”  
  
She passed through and found herself in her room. She could hear the music playing as soon as she stepped through and as he eyes adjusted to the bright colors, she noticed a lump in her blankets. Sighing, she walked over to see who was in her bed better.  
  
When they were fast asleep, her two brothers didn't look that different from each other. His glasses were folded next to the lamp and his arms were wrapped around the pillow behind his head. She sighed softly and sat next to the sleeping boy, reaching over to gently flick his nose. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”  
  
“Nn...” He scrunched up his nose and slowly opened his eyes, blinking at her. “...Mabel? Mabel, you're back!” He sat up and threw his arms around her. “I thought I'd never see you again!” He held her tighter.  
  
“Hey, Dippy. No, I'm not gone forever.” She gently smoothed his hair. “How have you and Waddles been?”  
  
“Waddles is recovering, he'd be doing it faster if you were doing the healing.” Dippy pointed out. “Are you going to take him back to Reality when he's better?”  
  
“Uhm, I think I'll wait on that a bit.” Mabel said, thinking of who was in the Mystery Shack. “I don't want Old Man McGucket to try to eat him again...”  
  
“Might be a good idea.” He released her and moved the blanket, reaching for his vest on the other side of the bed. “So...did you enjoy Reality?"  
  
“Well, it's better than it was. We're working on plans to reconstruct the town. There's no more monsters, though we do need that water tower returned to normal...and anything else the Weird Waves changed...”  
  
“Madness Waves.” Dippy corrected as he pulled his vest on and climbed out of bed around her.  
  
“Whatever.” Mabel waved it off. “Anyways, don't you have your own room? Why were you in my bed?”  
  
Dippy looked a bit sheepish as he grabbed his shoes and started to put them on. “I missed you, so...I climbed on your bed and slept in your scent and it was like you were with me.”  
  
“Aww, that's a little bit clingy but also adorable.” Mabel shrugged with a smile as she got off the bed. “So, I'm here until dinnertime, Pacifica is going to make dinner and I don't wanna miss it.”  
  
He sighed. “So you won't have dinner with me?”  
  
“No, sorry. Another night.” Mabel said, walking over to look out the window at Waddles, who was no longer in a cage and was contentedly eating food brought to him. “How have you been?”  
  
“Lonely.” Dippy walked over and stood next to her, his hands in his pockets. “Everyone here, aside from Craz and Xyler, are just...well, more fake than me. How's Dipper doing?”  
  
“Well, he crashed into the barrier because of me, so he took a bit of time to recover, then Bill came to pick him up after he took over America and Great Uncle Ford tried to kill Dipper – for the second time, actually, he tried to kill him in his sleep and failed – and Bill got all mad and teleported Dipper away with him and I haven't seen him since.” Mabel sighed heavily. “Why is Great Uncle Ford so stupid? Dipper would never hurt anyone!”  
  
Dippy shrugged. “You wanna go play outside?”  
  
Mabel smiled. “Sure, distract me.”  
  
He took her hand and pulled her out, heading into the rest of the castle.  
  
“So, where are Craz and Xyler?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Around somewhere.” Dippy shrugged. “I think they're scared of me.”  
  
“Well, you _were_ scary.” Mabel reminded him. “I mean, the dark colors and glowing eyes and lightning everywhere? That's creepy.”  
  
Dippy shrugged. “It reflected my mood.”  
  
“Sourpuss.” She poked his cheek, grinning.  
  
He smiled softly. “Hey, when do you think you'll be able to take out your braces?”  
  
“I dunno, I'll ask mom. Oh my gosh, MOM!” She slapped her hand to her forehead. “I have to go home soon! What will I tell them about Dipper?!”  
  
“The truth?” Dippy shrugged.  
  
“Oh, gee. _That'll_ go over well. 'Guess what, mom! Your little lamb got taken in by the demon that took over America and he's now a demon too'! _I_ might be okay with it, but mom would _faint_!”  
  
“'Little lamb'?” Dippy snickered.  
  
“Hey, don't laugh.” Mabel scolded. “Anyways, you see my point, right?”  
  
“Mm, true. You could just ask to stay.” Dippy shrugged.  
  
“No way, jose. Mom and Dad would put their feet down on that.” Mabel shook her head.  
  
“Worth a shot.” He grinned, then sighed. “I dunno what to tell ya, sis.”  
  
Mabel sighed heavily. “Maybe Grunkle Stan will know what to tell them...”  
  
“What if they try to keep you from coming back?” Dippy asked.  
  
Mabel glanced away. “...Dipper wouldn't let them do that.”  
  
“Mm, true. If he sets up a portal to Gravity Falls from your home in Piedmont, your parents won't be able to stop you from leaving.” Dippy stopped at the stairs and let Mabel go down first.  
  
“Exactly. And you know he wouldn't be kept there. Besides, what if my parents hand him over to some official?” Mabel gasped. “I have to warn Dipper not to go home!”  
  
 **–**  
  
Dipper woke up and stretched out his body with a yawn. He felt something under his arm and gasped, quickly moving his hand back. “W-What? Oh...” He relaxed, sitting up a bit to look at the mess of blonde hair on his other pillow. “Gideon. Right.”  
  
He frowned, noticing that Gideon was shivering and mouthing something in his sleep. 'A nightmare?' He thought, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Gideon?”  
  
Gideon gasped sharply and raised his head, staring blankly through his long hair. Dipper reached up and moved his hair out of his face. “You okay?”  
  
“D-Dipper?” Gideon looked at him, his eyes wide in fear before they slowly relaxed and narrowed back to normal. “I-I had a...”  
  
“A nightmare?” Dipper asked.  
  
Gideon nodded, slowly sitting up. “I-I was...fighting them. And then one of Bill's demons attacked me, and held me still as I was forced to watch my friends be captured and taken away. T-Then he took me to Bill, and Bill just w-watched as I was beaten up...”  
  
Dipper wrapped his arms around the younger boy and held him close. “I promise, I'll get your friends out of the dungeon and the nightmares will stop.” He whispered. “You're citizens of Gravity Falls, and that means that I have a say on what happens to you all.”  
  
Gideon nodded quietly, his hands gripping Dipper's arms as he still shook in fear of the nightmare. Or maybe it was a memory? Dipper soothed him with soft nonsense sounds until Gideon stopped shaking and then he gently patted his back. “C'mon, Gideon. Let's clean up for breakfast. You can shower first.”  
  
Reluctantly, Gideon released Dipper's arms and climbed off the bed to head for the shower. Dipper watched him go and then sighed. 'Bill, what are you doing now?'  
  
 _Making breakfast, wanna help?  
  
_ Dipper grimaced. 'Er, another time, maybe. Are those guys still in the dungeon?'  
  
 _I said I would think about it when I was in England. Don't try to rush me, kid.  
  
_ Dipper winced at the warning tone and said nothing more on the matter. As much as Bill liked him, he was still Bill. He looked towards the bathroom, feeling a spark of magical energy from inside. 'Huh, I can sense that now? Cool.' He thought, walking over to open the door. “Gideon? Is everything alright?”  
  
He opened the door to find things floating around the room and Gideon curled up under the shower, softly sobbing. Dipper frowned and walked past the floating objects to the shower. He turned off the shower and pulled the sobbing boy close to him. “Sorry...I should've known you weren't ready to be alone yet after that nightmare.” He said, holding him closer.  
  
“A-Ah, Dipper? I-I'm not...” Gideon's cheeks turned a bit pink.  
  
“Worry about it later.” Dipper said. “My eyes are closed, if you're worried about that.”  
  
Gideon glanced away. “Your clothes are getting wet...”  
  
“It doesn't matter.” Dipper finally pulled away and turned around to grab a towel before he opened his eyes again. He handed the towel over behind him and Gideon took it. “So...the floating?”  
  
Gideon winced guiltily. “Uh...not all my powers were from the stone...in fact, it only let me control my powers better.” He admitted, wrapping the towel around his body. “I kept them in check so far, but...”  
  
“Okay....that's cool. It'll come in handy during reconstruction, too.” Dipper turned to him. “Can you put everything down, though?”  
  
“U-Uhm, give me a bit. Why don't you wait in the room?” Gideon suggested. “I need to get dressed.”  
  
“Alright.” Dipper shrugged and walked out of the bathroom. He could feel his clothes drying as he walked, that was convenient. He walked over and sat at the table, watching for Gideon to come out.  
  
Gideon came out after a bit, fully-clothed and looking sheepish. “Uhm...sorry about that. I put everything back where it was. I just...when I get overly emotional...it was really hard to keep from bursting out like that while in prison. Anger it's not so bad, but sorrow is...well, it tends to throw everything into the air. Ha...ha...” He looked at the floor.  
  
“Do you want something to drink?” Dipper asked. “I've got water here.”  
  
Gideon walked over and sat down in the other chair. “I'm a mess...” He accepted the water and drank it before looking at Dipper. “Can I...May I see Mabel today?”  
  
“I'd have to see where she is. She might be in Mabel Land.” Dipper looked thoughtful. “Sure, I can take you there.” He grinned. “I think you'd like it. Warning, though. Dippy is more clingy than _you_.”  
  
“So...dangerous?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Oh yeah. He had me trapped in a dark space with no floor and in a floating armchair for days, just because I tried to bring Mabel home.” Dipper shivered at the memory.  
  
Gideon cringed. “Possessive much?”  
  
“Anyways, we figured things out, and she visits him but lives with Stan again.” Dipper shrugged. “Feel better?”  
  
Gideon nodded. “I think so.”  
  
“Good, let's go see if breakfast is done.” Dipper got up and went to the door, Gideon getting up to follow him.  
  
They met Bill in the hallway. “Oh, I was on my way to get you. Time for breakfast.”  
  
“Great timing!” Dipper grinned. “Let's go eat!”  
  
Bill turned to lead them back to the dining room. “Did you sleep well, Pine Tree?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dipper frowned. “Gideon had a nightmare, though.”  
  
“I stopped giving him nightmares, that's his own mind conjuring that thing up.” Bill informed him. “Just like yours.”  
  
Dipper nodded. “Well...that's good to know.”  
  
“Oh?” Bill looked at him.  
  
“Well, if it was you doing it then it meant you were still hurting him. But you're not.” Dipper nodded.  
  
“I'm leaving it up to you to deal out any punishments to what's yours.” Bill said, looking forward again.  
  
Dipper frowned a bit. He didn't like Bill talking about Gideon like he was property... “Y'know, Gideon's human...”  
  
“So?” Bill asked.  
  
“So, he's not a pet.” Dipper insisted.  
  
Bill sighed, stopping and turning to him. “What makes a dog or a cat a pet? What makes a bird a pet? Is it their being inferior to you? Pine Tree, you are no longer human, and therefore Gideon is inferior to you. Stop treating him like he's your equal.” He turned and walked on.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon and sighed. “...I don't...think he's inferior...”  
  
“Humans are inferior to demons as a species.” Bill opened the door to the dining room.  
  
“Is Mabel inferior to me, then?” Dipper asked.  
  
“If you _really_ want to bring her into this discussion, then yes. Congratulations, you're finally the Alpha Twin.” He walked into the dining room.  
  
Dipper bit his lip. “...That backfired.”  
  
Gideon nodded in agreement and then the two went into the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJORLY backfired.


	17. What To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tense discussion with Bill, Dipper and Gideon go to the Shack and find out that Mabel is visiting Dippy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Breakfast was tense for the three, with Dipper aggressively murdering his food while Gideon quietly ate next to him and Bill pointedly ignored his ward's aggression. Bill finally set down his fork and looked at Dipper. “I'm going to England, and Pyronica will watch the place while I'm out. You're free to visit the city, but at first sign of trouble you leave. Understand?”  
  
“Grunkle Stan can protect me.” Dipper said firmly. “I'm not running away all the time!”  
  
Bill sighed heavily. “Very well. Since you insist on being... _brave_ , I'm going to make use of your new pet.” He held out a hand and a familiar blue stone appeared in the air above it. “Gideon, this stone is more powerful than the one you used before.” He floated it over to him. “I'm upgrading you to guard-dog. Make sure that no harm comes to Pine Tree, understand?”  
  
Gideon took the stone and attached it to his tie. “Yes, sir.”  
  
“Good.” Bill stood up. “I will check in mentally, of course. Don't get into trouble.” He walked away from the table.  
  
Dipper looked at Gideon. “I still don't agree with him. You're not inferior to me. Heck, I bet you could teach me loads of magic.”  
  
Gideon smiled a bit. “You want me to teach you? Since you're changed by Bill's power, you might have mind abilities like telepathy.”  
  
“I could have dream powers.” Dipper said, sitting back in his chair. “Whoa.”  
  
“Anyways, we should make sure with Bill about that, first.” Gideon nodded. “After he gets back. In the meantime...do you really feel it's safe to visit your uncles?” He glanced to the side. “I mean, this _is_ the guy that wrote the Journals. All those spells...”  
  
“Can't be used because Bill destroyed the Journals when he first took over.” Dipper assured him.  
  
“But, his knowledge from the multiverse...” Gideon looked worried.  
  
“Hey, relax.” Dipper smiled. “Grunkle Stan will stop him.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Hel-LOOOOO~!” Pyronica poked her head into the dining room. “You gonna see Bill off, Pine Tree?”  
  
Dipper jolted in his seat and looked over. “Oh, Pyronica! Uh, yeah, we're coming.” He got up from his chair, Gideon following suit, and went out to the big doorway in the throne room. Bill was already in his true form, preparing to go.  
  
“Be good, don't get hurt. I'll check in in a few hours.” Bill said, nodding to him. “Pyronica, if anything happens then you can handle it at your discretion.” He turned to go. “And Pine Tree? Don't try using any new magic without me there. You're not nearly strong enough to try new magic yet.” He floated out of the Fearamid. “Just keep practicing what I've taught you so far! And only surface wounds!”  
  
Dipper sighed and nodded. “Yes, Bill.”  
  
“SEE YA, PINE TREE!” He waved as he flew off.  
  
“Why didn't he yell earlier?” Gideon wondered aloud.  
  
“Because demon ears are more sensitive than human ears.” Pyronica explained.  
  
“So...I'm going to finish my food, and then I'm going to visit Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said, turning to go back to the dining room.  
  
“Hey, everything okay?” Pyronica asked. “I may not know much about this stuff, but you and Bill both seemed really tense.”  
  
Dipper glared at the floor. “Hey...do you think that humans are inferior to demons?”  
  
Pyronica blinked in confusion, then looked thoughtful. “Hm...I suppose they are, yeah? Honestly, I usually don't really care much about one-lifespan creatures, humans or not. In fact, in the grand scheme of things, humans are both the strongest and the most fragile species. There's a bajillion ways to kill them, but they're inventive and emotional and creative and they have survived for so long despite all the odds. We demons may be all-powerful and prideful, but we don't adapt like humans do. Humans have evolved from the weakest, most minuscule creature, and now? Well, they're building portals and wandering the multiverse. Or maybe that's just your uncle. I have seen humans in the multiverse, though. Like there was that one guy with the blue hair--”  
  
“So, you _don't_ think they're inferior?” Dipper cut into her ramble, confused.  
  
“Yeah, no. Bill's just really prideful. Humans are awesome, it's a shame they live such short lives. Imagine if you guys could live forever! Oh, but you breed like rabbits and would overrun the multiverse, so that might not be a good idea.” Pyronica looked thoughtful again. “But...maybe a few select groups...nn, but we'd have to control the population, still. Besides, half of your inventiveness comes from survival adaptation. You'd stagnate! Nah, better to keep you the way you are. I'd hate to lose certain people, though. Maybe we can grant immortality to certain people! Not Stanford, though, he's already caused enough trouble in the multiverse. He honestly should be going to jail, but—awww, you're walking off?”  
  
Dipper had grabbed Gideon's wrist and pulled him back to the dining room.  
  
“Wow, she can go on a while.” Gideon said as they entered it.  
  
“Yeah, she talked all the way to the throne room when I first joined Bill. And on the way to opening the barrier.” Dipper sat back down to eat.  
  
Gideon sat down in his own chair. “She didn't seem so....talkative when I was a prisoner.” He said, cutting into his meat.  
  
“I guess she doesn't talk to prisoners much.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
Gideon shrugged. “I guess not.”  
  
 **–**  
  
“Okay, so you make sure to run if Stanford pulls out a gun, got it? And don't leave your nice uncle's side.” Pyronica said as she saw Dipper and Gideon off. “By the way, is he single?”  
  
“I don't think he's really interested in, uh, someone way taller than him.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Oh, I can shapeshift into his type!” Pyronica grinned and blinked her eye in what might've been a wink.  
  
“Well...I'll ask him about it.” Dipper took Gideon's hand. “Let's go, Gideon.”  
  
Gideon nodded. Dipper floated up and flew out, pulling Gideon along with him.  
  
They were at the Mystery Shack in a short while, and Dipper could see that Gideon was looking guilty at the state of the town. He had not only let it get this way, he'd _helped_. Sure the monsters weren't wandering the streets, but the graffiti and the damage...  
  
“We're here.” Dipper said, landing on the grass outside the Shack.  
  
Gideon looked around. “It's so...intact.”  
  
“Yeah, well, for the duration of the takeover there was barrier around the Shack.” Dipper walked over, feeling around the air before approaching the door and knocking.  
  
“And now?” Gideon walked over to join him. They heard some kind of ruckus on the other side of the door and then the sound of metal clanging before the door opened and Stan grinned out at them.  
  
“Hey, Grunkle Stan!” Dipper smiled.  
  
“Hey! It's alright, I locked him in the basement. Come on in!” Stan held the door open wider.  
  
Dipper nodded encouragingly to Gideon and stepped inside. “The barrier was taken down so I could enter.” He answered his question finally as they followed Stan to the living room.  
  
“Most of the refugees have gone to their homes to see what the damage is. Uh, I haven't really seen the Gleefuls, but I'm sure they're fine.” Stan said, looking around at the small group left.  
  
“Pacifica!” Gideon ran over to where she was sitting on the couch.  
  
“Gideon? You're alive!” She hopped off the couch and threw her arms around him. “I heard you'd turned on Bill and given yourself up in place of Dipper!” She held him tightly.  
  
“Where are your parents, Pacifica?” He asked, looking around.  
  
“Well, mom's in the kitchen trying to calm her nerves, and dad's...well...” She glanced away. “It was horrible...that demon rearranged his face...last I saw him, he was stumbling into the woods.”  
  
Gideon nodded, frowning. “And...my parents?”  
  
“I saw your dad outside, I think, but your mom might still be in your house.” Pacifica slowly released her hold on him. “Are you...are you okay?”  
  
“Well...” Gideon pursed his lips. “I've been having nightmares. Dipper helps, though.”  
  
“What did that monster do to you?” Pacifica asked worriedly.  
  
Dipper looked at Stan. “They know each other?” He whispered.  
  
“I think they're cousins? Didn't really pay attention.” Stan shrugged.  
  
“Hey, where's Mabel?” Dipper looked around.  
  
“Uh, she went to Fresh Hell or something like that.” Stan shrugged again.  
  
“Mabel Land, you mean?” Dipper asked. Why didn't _he_ think of a witty name for the evil form like “Fresh Hell”?  
  
“Yeah, with the Other Brother. Like in that show with the dolls and the ghosts?” Stan grinned.  
  
“Oh, yuck, didn't need _that_ image associated with Dippy. Thanks for the nightmare fuel, Stan!” Dipper made a face.  
  
Stan laughed. “What can I say, it's true!”  
  
“Yeah, but...yuck.” Dipper shook his head. “I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight.”  
  
Stan rubbed Dipper's hat. “Anyways, you know where she is. Why don't you go see her?”  
  
“Sure, just let me get Other Brother out of my mind.” Dipper shook his head in disgust. “Gideon? We're gonna find Mabel now.”  
  
Gideon looked over and nodded, turning away from Pacifica. “Coming, Dipper.”  
  
“Can I come?” Pacifica asked.  
  
Dipper blinked in surprise. “Er, I guess you can? No reason not to.” He headed for the door.  
  
“I'll stay here, in case Ford gets out.” Stan said, watching the tree kids go.  
  
“Thanks, Grunkle Stan.” Dipper said, nodding to him. Then he walked out into the yard, towards the portal to Mabel Land.  
  
“I should warn you guys to shield your eyes. Well, Gideon might be okay, he's artsy enough.” Dipper touched the portal and it opened, allowing them entry. “Ready?”  
  
They nodded and then the three of them stepped into the portal. As soon as they were through, they could hear 80s music and Pacifica shielded her eyes to avoid the bright light. After she adjusted to it, she lowered her hand and looked around.  
  
“So...this is...'Mabel Land'?” She asked. “Mabel didn't say that it was so...”  
  
“Bizarre?” Dipper chuckled. “It's her imagination come to life.”  
  
“That explains _so_ much.” Pacifica looked at Gideon. “You alright?”  
  
“I'm fine.” He said, looking around.  
  
“Mabel's around, don't worry. She's just not in her room, that's all.” He shrugged and led the way to the door. “I bet she's out with Dippy.”  
  
“How can we find them?” Gideon asked.  
  
“Trust me, you'll know him at a distance.” Dipper assured them as they left the room. He looks like me, but he's gaudy and rides a skateboard and forgot how to properly put on a hat.”  
  
“Well, _gee_ , should I rip apart _your_ appearance next?” Dippy's voice drawled. He and Mabel were just coming around the corner when they stepped out of the room. “Oh, wait. Bill already did, that's why he changed your clothes. I mean, short-shorts?"  
  
“Hi, guys!” Mabel said cheerfully.  
  
“It was summer!” Dipper huffed.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” Dippy rolled his eyes. “I see you brought guests, I better go prepare drinks and snacks while you catch up with my sister.” He walked past them, glaring at Dipper as he passed him.  
  
“Wow, I've seen sibling rivalry but... _wow_.” Pacifica watched him go.  
  
“Considering he was my replacement, he doesn't think we should exist at the same time.” Dipper glared towards Dippy's direction.  
  
“Replacement?” Pacifica looked at Mabel.  
  
“Ah! Ah hah...uh...let's go see what he's made for snack!” Mabel went past them, flustered.  
  
Gideon turned to follow her. Dipper hung back with Pacifica. “Basically, she wasn't happy with how I really was, with me wanting to be Ford's apprentice and stay in Gravity Falls, so she made up a new me.” Dipper sighed, shaking his head. “Though...that's not an option. Now I'm _Bill's_ apprentice, instead.”  
  
“But you're still the same Dipper. You just look a bit different and have powers. You're still good.” Pacifica smiled.  
  
“If only Great Uncle Ford would understand that...” Dipper walked back into the room.  
  
They found the other three gathered around Mabel's table. Extra chairs had been conjured up and the table enlarged. Dippy was sitting next to Mabel, one hand holding her arm possessively.  
  
“Dippy, come on. He's not going to take me away.” Mabel tried to coax him.  
  
“I don't know that.” Dippy glared at Gideon.  
  
Mabel smiled apologetically at Gideon. “He's...”  
  
“Clingy?” Gideon nodded. “Dipper told me. He's worse than I was.”  
  
“And now you're talking about me behind my back?!” Dippy glared at Dipper.  
  
“Dippy, all I have to do is _breathe_ and you'll get upset.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “If you hate me so much, why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance?”  
  
“Because I didn't want to!” Dippy got up.  
  
“Hey! Dippy, Dipper, if you two don't stop fighting right now then I will take Gideon and Pacifica somewhere _else_ to have tea and cakes!” Mabel snapped.  
  
“Yes, Mabel.” Dipper walked over and took a seat next to Gideon.  
  
“Okay, sis.” Dippy took his seat again, grabbing a cookie and glaring at Dipper over it as he nibbled on the edge.  
  
“So...it's been a while.” Gideon said, looking at Mabel. “I haven't seen you since...”  
  
“Early June.” Mabel nodded.  
  
“No, it was more recent than that.” Gideon glanced away. “Sorry about the...I don't know what came over me. I did you so much wrong...”  
  
“What did he do?” Dippy asked suspiciously.  
  
“Tried to blow us up when we tried to stop his evil scheme of using his dad to take over the city.” Dipper said. “Nothing big.”  
  
“I was just trying to get him in office so he could pardon me!” Gideon insisted.  
  
“And get back to your schemes, but that's in the past now.” Dipper shrugged.  
  
“Anyways, it's been a while!” Mabel cut in. “You look pretty good!”  
  
“I looked worse before Dipper got Bill to let me go. Though in Bill's eyes I just changed 'ownership'.” Gideon glanced away.  
  
Dipper sighed. “But, well, it's an improvement.”  
  
“Anyways, once things settle down, we should have a party for you. A real party.” Pacifica said, looking at Gideon.  
  
“Nah, it's not important.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
“Yes, it is!” Pacifica frowned.  
  
“Party?” Mabel asked.  
  
“He turned ten in late-June.” Pacifica explained.  
  
“Wait, you were _nine_?! I thought you were just short!” Mabel looked at Gideon.  
  
Gideon stared at his tea quietly.  
  
“We SHOULD have a party! A big shared birthday party for the three of us!” Mabel said firmly. “And we can invite our parents—oh no, our parents!” She gasped.  
  
“What about them?” Dipper asked, frowning.  
  
“What are we gonna tell them about your being a demon?!” She asked, looking at him. “Mom's gonna faint, and who knows what dad will do!”  
  
“Uh...” Dipper frowned. “You're right. I can't go home, they might try to send me to the FBI or something!”  
  
“Or Area 51!” Mabel nodded. “What're we gonna tell them, Dipper?!”  
  
Dipper stood up and started pacing the room. “I could come up with a reason to stay in Gravity Falls...no, then they'd want to visit and they'd still find out. They'd also find out about the real Stanford Pines and that Stanley Pines is alive and Grunkle Stan might get arrested for fraud!”  
  
“I doubt Bill will let anyone take you anywhere.” Gideon assured him. “And, if nothing else, you can create a bubble to protect yourself.”  
  
“Great Uncle Ford has already tried to kill me twice, what if he turns our parents against me?” Dipper started moving his thumb towards his curled fingers repeatedly. Mabel wordlessly conjured up a pen and offered it to him, which he took and then the room was full of clicking as he continued. “What if he calls up his demon-hunting buddies?”  
  
“Are we forgetting that he wasn't even into the demon-hunting until _after_ he went into the portal, and that thing is taken apart?” Mabel asked as she watched him pace.  
  
Dipper paused, the clicking stopping. “You're right. He doesn't have any demon-hunting buddies to call, the closest is McGucket and he thinks I'm a nice kid that isn't going to turn evil!” He turned to them. “But, we still need to figure out how to tell our parents.” The clicking resumed.  
  
“Well, let's ask Grunkle Stan.” Mabel shrugged. “Worse comes to worst, we can zap them every time you leave their sight so they forget you're a demon.”  
  
“Uh, long-term zapping of someone's mind can lead to mental problems and severe anxiety.” Gideon spoke up.  
  
“How do you know that?” Mabel asked.  
  
“Wait, you know about the zapping?” Dipper asked.  
  
“Duh, the whole town's been slowly losing their minds, including my mother. With my father one of the lead 'zappers', how could I not know?” Gideon sighed heavily.  
  
“He never zapped you?” Pacifica asked. “Wait, zapped?”  
  
“He thought it would affect my powers if he zapped my memory so I would forget about the gun.” Gideon explained.  
  
“Hold on, your _dad_ has been zapping people's memories? How long has this gone on? Is _my_ father involved?!” Pacifica asked frantically.  
  
“I can safely say that your family has nothing to do with _this_ dark secret, Pacifica.” Dipper assured her. “I saw _all_ the members of the Society of the Blind Eye, and your parents weren't anywhere among them.”  
  
“Okay...that's good, I guess...” Pacifica frowned. “I can't believe you never told me, Gideon!”  
  
“If they found out you knew, they'd just zap it out of you.” Gideon shook his head. “You don't have any powers to worry about ruining.”  
  
“So, basically the plan is to erase our parents' memories of Dipper being a demon when they're not around him, even though it's highly likely that Bill is going to flaunt him as his demon prince once he's taken over the world completely?” Dippy spoke up. “Yeah, I can see how that plan is going to go just _swimmingly_.”  
  
“And what's YOUR plan, lock them in a dark room with a floating chair and no floor until they _rot_?!” Dipper snapped.  
  
Dippy glanced at Mabel's exasperated look and grabbed another cookie. Mabel looked back at Dipper and gestured to the seat. “Dipper, your tea's getting cold. Drink.”  
  
Dipper sat down and set the pen on the table so he could grab his teacup. “We need a plan. Dippy's right, if Bill is planning for me to be his apprentice, he's prideful enough to show me off once he's completely taken over.” He sighed, taking off his hat and scratching at his head through his hair. “I guess the best option would be to be honest about it and...hope for the best.”  
  
“And if the worst comes, instead?” Gideon asked.  
  
“We zap them.” Dipper frowned. “Maybe...make them forget about me entirely. I'd hate to do it, but if the alternative is having to fight my parents...”  
  
“You'd still have to fight them. And they wouldn't have any qualms, since they wouldn't remember you.” Gideon shook his head.  
  
Dipper hung his head. “I don't know what to do...”  
  
Pacifica reached over and rubbed his back. “Whatever happens...you have us.”  
  
“Yeah, we're with you no matter what, bro-bro!” Mabel grinned.  
  
Dipper smiled and sat up in his chair. “Yeah. We'll figure out what to do.”  
  
Mabel finished her tea and stood up. “Let's go talk to Grunkle Stan! He'll know what to do!”  
  
“You're leaving?” Dippy looked at her.  
  
“I'll be back.” She assured him. “But this is important! Take care of giant Waddles for me, okay?”  
  
Dippy nodded, watching as Mabel headed for the portal.  
  
“Can we take some of the cookies to go?” Pacifica asked.  
  
“Uhm, I'm not sure if they'll exist if you leave with it...maybe?” Mabel shrugged.  
  
“Let's find out.” Dipper picked up the pen and went to the portal, opening it. “I'll be right back.” He walked out with the pen. A few moments later, he came back in, waving it. “Still got the pen.”  
  
“Oh, good. These are good.” Pacifica gathered up cookies in her hands.  
  
“Want a bag for that?” Mabel asked, conjuring one up.  
  
“If they still exist, does that mean you still have powers outside Mabel Land?” Gideon wondered.  
  
“Uhm...I dunno?” Mabel shrugged. “I haven't tried.”  
  
“Maybe you can try now.” Dipper suggested. “See you, Dippy.”  
  
Dippy made a bit of a grumbling noise and left the room as they walked through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Stan's advice be?
> 
> (A.N.: Let's play "name that cameo"!)


	18. Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids return to ask Stan's advice, but trouble is afoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls © Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

They stepped out into the yard and headed for the Mystery Shack. When they opened the door, it was eerily quiet.

“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel called.

“It's so empty...wierd.” Gideon looked around.

“The vending machine door is open.” Dipper gasped. “Stan never leaves it open, which means Great Uncle Ford got loose!” He headed in, the others following.

They found Stan knocked out and tied up in the basement, where they had been keeping Ford. Dipper ran over and focused on his nails, making them into claws long and sharp enough to cut the ropes, then freed Stan from his bonds.

“Grunkle Stan?” Mabel walked over, looking worried. 

“Stan, wake up!” Dipper retracted his claws and gripped Stan's shoulders, shakimg him.

“Nnngh...” Stan groaned and slowly opened his eyes. “Kids? I...where's Ford?”

“Gone.” Gideon looked towards the elevator. “We didn't see him outside.”

“At least he didn't shoot you.” Stan placed his hand on Dipper's shoulder. “Dipper, listen. My crazy brother's lost his mind even more than before, he thinks he needs to give you a mercy-killing before you lose your sense of self! Go back to the Fearmid, I'll find Ford and talk some sense into him – somehow.”

“So, your crazy secret uncle is outside somewhere looking for the opportunity to shoot you?” Pacifica frowned. “I know some families are prideful, but this is just sick!”

“How will we get back without running into him?” Dipper asked.

“Uhm...Bill can teleport..but I haven't learned it yet and he said not to practice new magic without him.” Dipper frowned.

“So, what do we do? A bubble?” Gideon asked.

“It's a thought.” Dipper nodded.

“I doubt it'll stop a bullet.” Stan shook his head. “Alright, hide in the attic until I find him. Wait, let me check the house first. Wait here.”

“I think it would be best to go together, in case he's lying to wait to attack as soon as you leave.” Gideon shook his head.

“Good point.” Stan looked around and then nodded for them to follow. “So, Gideon...seen your parents yet?”

“Not yet. I haven't left Dipper's side.” He said as they all got onto the elevator.

Stan nodded in understanding and then led the kids to the living room, which only had one way in - unless you counted the window. After making sure it was safe for Dipper, he turned to them. “You kids stay in here, I'm gonna check the rest of the house.”

They nodded, and Mabel took a place by the door with a baseball bat she'd found while Gideon took up post by the window. Dipper and Pacifica sat on the chair together to wait.

Pacifica noticed that they were closer than she would prefer, but there wasn't much room to move away and it's not like Dipper's strange glowing was  _hurting_ her...it just felt weird. And knowing that it was somewhat sentient was...unnerving.

“How have you been doing?” Dipper asked. “You want me to repair your dress?”

“I'll just get a new one.” Pacifica shook her head.

“You sure? I did pretty good with Gideon's.” Dipper nodded to him.

Pacifica looked over at Gideon as well. “...How was he being treated? He wouldn't tell me, kept saying that it didn't matter now.”

“It wasn't anything _too_ bad...” Dipper glanced away. “Bill was keeping him as entertainment, making him sing for hours and hours. And I guess he was beat up before that or something, because his clothes were damaged.”

Pacifica grimaced. “How did he get out of it?”

“I asked for Gideon to be let out of his cage, and Bill decided to give him to me as a 'pet'.” Dipper sighed. “It's a decided improvement, though I bet Bill wouldn't be happy if I just set him free. I was pushing it just by asking for him to be let out of the cage. Gideon really made him mad...”

“I notice he's got a new amulet.” Pacifica nodded to the glowing stone Gideon was holding.

“Yeah, a gift from Bill when he changed him from 'pet' to 'guard-dog'.” Dipper sighed, shaking his head. “If anything happens to me, it's on Gideon's head, now.”

Stan came into the room, waving his five-fingers hands to let them know it was him. “Ford's gone, must've escaped into town.” He said, putting his hands on his hips.

“That's not good.” Dipper frowned. “If he meets up with people that don't agree with what I did...”

“Hey, you'll be okay.” Stan smiled, walking over and placing his hand on Dipper's shoulder. “You got all of us, don't ya?”

Dipper nodded, then stood up. “I should warn Pyronica. But first...we wanted to ask your advice, Grunkle Stan.”

“My advice?” Stan asked, surprised.

“Yeah. What do we tell our parents to avoid freaking them out and/or getting them to yell for us to come home? Because I really don't think Bill would like that.” Dipper said nervously.

Stan looked at a loss. “...Kid, I'm trying to think of how to explain my whole situation in a way that won't have your parents shooting me. Maybe you can talk Bill into letting you go home? Maybe put a portal in your yard, like the one in the Shack's yard that leads to Mabel Land?”

“Maybe.” Dipper nodded. “I'll have to ask Bill about it, I guess.” He looked at Gideon. “We should get back to the Fearamid, tell Pyronica about Great Uncle Ford being loose.”

“Already?” Gideon looked at him.

“It's kind of urgent.” Dipper said.

“Should I go with you?” Pacifica asked.

“Pacifica?” Her mother came into the room. “Where have you been?”

“Mother.” Pacifica walked over to her. “I was just out with Dipper, Mabel, and Gideon.”

“Gideon?” Priscilla turned to him. “Oh, you're here! I haven't seen you since...since...” She started to tear up.

“The world ended?” Gideon offered helpfully. “How's...how's mother?”

“I haven't seen her.” Priscilla frowned. “Did you check your home? I doubt she'd have left the house, she's so skittish...”

“I'll go check on her.” Stan assured him.

“I'd like to do it myself...” Gideon looked at Dipper.

Dipper looked thoughtful. “Well...as long as we're careful, I don't see why not. Pyronica can wait.”

Gideon smiled. “Thank you.”

“We'll go with you. I'll drive.” Stan offered.

–

Though Dipper offered to fly outside the car, Gideon insisted on him riding with the others while Gideon flew alongside. Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper rode in the back while Priscilla rode in the front with Stan.

When they got to the Gleeful residence, Gideon was horrified to discover the garden had come to life and had broken its way into the windows. They parked and fought their way through, beating back walking flower aftervwalking flower before Gideon reached his room and tried the doorknob.

“No! Stay away from me!”

Gideon frowned. “...Mother?”

There was a long pause. “Gideon?” He finally heard. She unlocked and opened the door, looking out at him. “Gideon, you're...you're home. How...?”

“A long story. Are you doin' alright?” Gideon wrapped his arms around her.

She stiffened up, unused to such an affectionate gesture from him, and then slowly relaxed. “I've...been better. I haven't seen your father in days, thank God.”

“That's a good thing?” Stan walked over to them. “The way's clear for now, but we'd better get her out of here. I'll put her up with her sister in Ford's room.”

“Go? But..I have to vacuum. And Gideon's suits need to be pressed...” She looked back into Gideon's room. “B-Besides, I can't go out—I never go out, not without Bud! I have to stay here and vacuum, and clean, and prepare dinner! Gideon, what do you want to eat?” She looked at Gideon.

“Yikes, she's got some issues.” Mabel whispered.

“Mother...we have to go, now.” Gideon said firmly.

Her shaky smile twitched. “Of...of course, dear. Whatever you say.” She nodded. “Did you want to pack any of your suits? Or your books?”

Gideon sighed. “Alright, but let's hurry – before the flowers get back up.”

She nodded and went into his room, grabbing suitcases while Gideon picked out what clothes and books he wanted.

Dipper walked over to look into the room, then frowned and went out to look at the flowers Stan had piled up outside. “If only you would all just spontaneously combust.” He said to them venomously. To his shock and surprise, the pile suddenly burst into flame, lighting up the area. “Uhh...”

“Whoa, careful with your powers there!” Pyronica flew over and willed the flames into dying down. 

"Pyronica?” Dipper looked at her.

“Bill is a dream demon, remember? Power of suggestion?” Pyronica turned to Dipper. “I figured I should keep an eye on you from afar, just in case something like this happened!”

Dipper looked at the smoldering pile. “Power of suggestion...?”

“What happened? I smelled fire!” Stan ran out with a fire extinguisher.

“Oh, don't worry, honey.” Pyronica winked at Stan. “It's all taken care of. Little Pine Tree just accidentally used magic on the poor flowers, that's all!”

“I don't think they're getting back up.” Dipper shrugged. “Uhm, Stan, this is Pyronica. Pyronica, this is Stan.”

“Right...” Stan craned his neck to look at her face. “You're, uh, a demon, then?”

“Yep! Oh, does that bother you? Should I put on something a little more human?” Pyronica asked.

“Pyronica, you can flirt later.” Dipper looked at her. “Ford's loose, and might have friends.”

“Flirt?” Stan asked.

“That's not good.” She frowned. “We gotta get you back to the Fearamid, then. Bill would be pissed if anything happened to you.”

“Do we have a way to locate Ford?” Dipper asked.

“Not really, not since he put that metal plate in his head.” Pyronica shook her head. “Bill won't be back for a little while, anyway.”

“Maybe he went to the Bunker.” Dipper said thoughtfully.

“Maybe. It might be a good idea to teleport you two back.” She looked at Gideon, who was coming out with his mother. “Ready to go home?”

“Home?” Mrs. Gleeful looked at Gideon.

Gideon glanced away. “Can I...have a bit longer?”

Mabel and Pacifica came out, surprised to see the demon waiting outside. “Uh...Dipper?”

“She says it's time to go home.” Dipper walked over and hugged Mabel. “We'll figure something out, don't worry. Right now, though, it's too risky to be down here.”

Mabel nodded. “Yeah...I understand.”

Dipper smiled and then they patted each other's backs saying “Pat, pat” before he went to Pyronica's side. After a bit, Gideon came to join them, leaving his mother with Stan.

“Better make sure to bring your things.” Dipper said, looking at Gideon.

“Pile them closer, we're gonna teleport instead of fly.” Pyronica reminded him.

“Oh, right.” Gideon did so, then looked at his mother and Pacifica. “I'll visit tomorrow. I promise!”

“It's alright, Gideon. Your mom's in good hands.” Stan smiled.

“Here we go!” Pyronica held up a hand and then the trio were engulfed in flame. When it died down, they were back in the Fearamid.

“Well...hopefully no one just had a heart attack.” Dipper looked at Gideon.

“You two can go to your room, I gotta call for someone to help me locate Stanford.” Pyronica walked off, her heels clicking on the floor.

Gideon picked up his bags. “Well...back to your room.”

Dipper nodded, looking out at the town before they walked back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill's not gonna be happy about this...
> 
> (A.N.: Pacifica's mom went along, but I forgot about her until after I was done, so let's assume she refused to leave the car as soon as they saw the flowers walking around.)


	19. Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is located, and Stan takes the small group of friendly humans to drag him out of hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stanford had been on the run for two days, during which time Dipper and Gideon were escorted in and out of the Fearamid to visit people and they always had a demon or two watching to make sure Dipper was safe. Dipper was sitting with Mabel, the two of them trying to figure out where Ford could've gone.

“Maybe he's with Old Man McGucket?” Mabel suggested.

“He's not in the bunker, Wendy and Pacifica already checked that.” Dipper sighed.

“Oh man, dude, what if he's in the Society place?” Soos suggested, coming into the room. “It's got all those symbols, maybe it's warded against demons!”

“Which means we'll need a non-demonic group to go in and find him.” Dipper pursed his lips.

“We'll go!” Mabel smiled.

“Yeah! The only one of us that can't go in there is you, now!” Soos nodded.

Dipper pursed his lips. “Well...he probably won't hurt you, so...”

“C'mon, we'll be fine!” Mabel assured him. “You just stay here with Gideon and we'll go with Grunkle Stan to find Grunkle Ford!”

Dipper wanted to object to the idea of staying behind, but knew that he didn't have a choice. “...Okay. Be safe. He might, I dunno, think you're all a threat now or something.”

Mabel hugged him and then walked out with Soos to go find Stan and Wendy. Dipper sighed and went to the window. 'You could see that, right? Through your likeness here?'

_I could. Do you want me to come back?_

Dipper shook his head. 'No, we've got it handled.'

_Just know that if you ever want me to come back, all you have to do is ask. I have enough troops here with me to take over while I'm gone._

'We can handle this. It's just Great Uncle Ford, he can only go so far if he plans to do anything.' Dipper sighed, looking up as Gideon entered the door to join him.

“Your family's gone out. Mom's made cookies...you want any?” Gideon asked.

“Sure.” Dipper nodded, getting up and following him downstairs. “How's she holding up?”

“Well, Aunt Priscilla is doing a pretty decent job of keeping her busy, which is a good distraction.” Gideon sighed. “I finally told her to make cookies after she'd wiped everything in the house. I swear, if this place gets dusted for prints then nothing will be found.”

“Wait, how long has she been making cookies?” Dipper asked.

“Long enough that Stan had to tell her to stop.” Gideon cringed.

“Is your mom okay in the head?” Dipper asked.

Gideon pursed his lips. “...You remember the Society of the Blind Eye? And how I said that my mother was zapped by them?”

“Oh.” Dipper cringed.

Gideon nodded. “My father would often take the gun home and...use it on her if she ever showed any sign of wanting to leave him. She doesn't even remember being a Northwest, he's zapped her that badly. In fact, he might've zapped her the night she disappeared with him.”

“So...you were talking about your mom when you mentioned that long-term use can lead to mental problems and severe anxiety...” Dipper started.

“I was talking about my mother, yes.” Gideon nodded, and then led the way into the kitchen.

There were boxes full of cookies on the table and even more cookies on a plate, ready to be eaten. Priscilla was eating a cookie, one hand on Mrs. Gleeful's shoulder to keep her from getting up to do some other chore. “I saw everyone leave. What's going on?” Priscilla asked. “I couldn't get Pacifica to stay home.”

“They're going to find Great Uncle Ford.” Dipper took a seat and Gideon did the same. “Hopefully they find him...I'm really unnerved by all this waiting.”

“What will you do once you find him?” Priscilla asked. “Put him in the basement again?”

Dipper frowned, looking at the cookie in his hand. “...Dippy.” He whispered.

“What?” Gideon blinked at him, frowning in confusion.

“Dippy can take him. He's got a great, escape-proof prison that he can keep him in.” Dipper nodded, taking a bite of the cookie. “Ford may call me cruel for it, but it's better than anything Bill would do.”

“You mean the one you were in?” Gideon asked. “The one that still gives you nightmares?”

“At least I know he'll survive it.” Dipper sighed. “I can't think of what else to do.”

Gideon picked up another cookie. “I suppose it's a good idea, yeah.”

“Y-You don't think this...'Dippy' would hurt your uncle?” Mrs. Gleeful asked.

“I doubt it. He didn't even hurt me, and he _hates_ me.” Dipper laughed ironically and looked towards the door, where demons were guarding. “Joke's on him, now he's gotta listen to my orders.”

**–**

“Okay, remember. He may be my brother, but he's still a raving lunatic, so don't let your guard down.” Stan informed the others. “Candy, I know you look up to his science, but he's trying to kill Dipper so don't hold back.”

“I won't.” Candy assured him, holding a tazer in her hand.

Stan looked at Wendy. “Once he's down, can I count on you to tie him up quick?”

“You bet you can.” Wendy nodded firmly.

“Soos, are you sure you want to be here?” Grenda looked at him. “I mean, you left your girlfriend with Abulita.”

Soos smiled. “They'll be fine, they've been wanting to chat face-to-face without me there, anyway!”

“Okay, guys. Watch out for any weirdos in hoodies, because they might be leftover Society guys.” Mabel nodded firmly.

“Right.” Wendy nodded, recalling their previous run-in with them.

They crept into the strange cavernous Society hideout, passing several symbols on their way in. They thought they could hear voices and Stan motioned for them to be quiet before they moved towards the source of the sound.

“But, where can we go?”

“I don't know, but we will be coming back. As long as Bill rules over Gravity Falls, we don't stand a chance I know a way to reseal him, but I don't know if it will work anymore, now that one of the people requires is one of _them_.”

Well, it sounded like they'd found Ford. A peek in the curtains revealed that they'd also found Bud, Robbie, Manly Dan, Tyler Cutebiker, Durland, Blubs, and a few other people that Stan couldn't remember the names of at this very moment. To his relief, Lazy Susan was not in here. He'd hate to have to punch her out.

“Well, we found _one_ weirdo with a hoodie.” Pacifica whispered, and Wendy had to stifle her laughter at that and drew away from the curtain quickly.

“What will we do about, y'know, the kid?” Robbie asked.

“If there is a way to fix him, I intend to find it. Maybe after we take down Bill, he'll return to being a human. Or he'll vanish with the rest of Wierdmageddon.” Ford replied with a heavy sigh. “Such a shame, he had so much potential...”

“He's just a kid, though. It's not like he would know better. And that demon is very persuasive.” Durland put in. “And for all we know he was tortured into that decision!”

Blubs placed a hand on Durland's shoulder. “You and I both know that that little boy is wise beyond his years, sweetheart. And, to be fair, he _has_ made it so that no one is being eaten or killed or tortured by the demons.”

“Let's focus on Bill for now and talk about what to do about 'Pine Tree' afterwards, if he hasn't reverted back to being a human.” Ford spoke up again.

“We gotta git 'im outta here!” Tyler insisted.

“That's the plan.” Ford nodded.

Stan sighed, shaking his head. Aside from the demonic inhabitants, things weren't _so_ bad, and they weren't even allowed to kill humans for fun. At least Ford wasn't planning to kill Dipper for sure, but he still couldn't risk him messing things up for the rest of them. He fingered the smoke bomb in his pocket, trying to decide if Ford could be reasoned with at this point.

“What if 'Pine Tree' gets in the way?” Dan asked. “I mean, he set fire to those walking flowers at the Gleeful residence, what if we're next?”

Wow, news got around fast in this small town. Stan listened intently, waiting for Ford's answer.

“...Then we'll have to capture him and seal him away in a barrier.” Ford said grimly. “My efforts to eradicate him before he became too powerful were all stopped, and at this point no human weapon could harm him. I'll have to outfit you all with weapons I learned to create during my time in the multiverse.”

Stan sighed. If they were planning to trap Dipper, he had no choice. He had to pick a side, and Dipper was the one that didn't intend anyone harm. He threw the smoke bombs in at the crowd and then signaled for his group to run in.

**–**

Dipper jolted in his seat as Ford hit the floor in the kitchen. “Uhm...”

“We got him. As well as a bunch of others that were plotting to attack the Fearamid.” Stan sighed heavily. “The problem is, where will we PUT them?”

“Well, I do have an idea of where to put Ford...” Dipper avoided Ford's stony gaze as he spoke. “Dippy can take him.”

“Dippy? You mean your evil doppelganger in Fresh Hell?” Stan asked.

“It's called Mabel Land, and yes.” Dipper corrected with a nod.

“Well, I figured since he was the leader and he was called 'Dippy Fresh', Fresh Hell was better.” Stan shrugged. “Anyways, you think he'll take him?”

Ford made a grunt behind his gag, glaring at them both.

“He might. I'll have to talk to him.” Dipper sighed. “I better bring Mabel, just in case. Where is she, anyway?”

“Poking that Robbie kid with a stick outside.” Stan shrugged.

“I'll go tell her to knock it off.” Dipper got up and headed out, Gideon quickly getting up to follow him out.

He found a bunch of other tied up people and frowned. Were _all_ these people planning to attack the Fearamid when Bill _wasn't even there_? The only ones to attack there were himself, Gideon, and Pyronica right now! And attacking Pyronica was a death-wish!

“Hi, Dipper!” Mabel smiled.

“Hey, Mabel.” Dipper walked over to her. “Wanna go see Dippy? I need to talk to him, and you know he hates it when I come alone.”

Mabel handed the stick she was holding to Pacifica. “I delegate this stick to you, my friend.”

“But, what if I want to come, too?” Pacifica asked, looking at the stick.

“We're not going for a pleasure trip, Pacifica. Maybe next time.” Dipper said, taking Mabel's hand and going to the portal.

“Shouldn't we bring Stanford?” Gideon asked.

“Not until I get a yes or no.” Dipper said, opening the portal.

“About what?” Mabel asked as they went through.

“I want to ask him to take Ford into his dungeon.” Dipper explained as they entered Mabel's office/bedroom.

“You mean with the chair?” Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded. “Where is Dippy? Normally he's hanging out on your bed or something.”

“I dunno.” She walked over to look out the window. “Oh, he's feeding Waddles! Speaking of which, I should bring him home.” She headed out of the room, Dipper right behind her.

Gideon paused and look at a doodle on the table. “...Is this...Pacifica?” He asked the air before following the other two out.

**–**

Dippy looked up to see the group approaching. “Mabel!” He stood up and looked around a bit before looking back at her. “Did you need something? Do you wanna play with me?”

“Actually, Dipper wants to ask you something.” Mabel said, nodding to him.

Dippy sighed. “Alright, ask away.”

“I want you to lock Great Uncle Ford in that place you held me in.” Dipper said. “Is that alright?”

Dippy turned to pet Waddles. “You should know that I can't exactly refuse an order. You want him fed?”

“Well, it's a request, not an order. And yes.” Dipper nodded.

“Okay, bring him in and I'll lock him up.” Dippy turned to them again. “Are you going away again?”

“Well, I can stay for a bit. I saw that you drew earlier.” Mabel smiled.

Dippy adjusted his glasses, looking to the side. Wait, was he...embarrassed? “Uh, yeah. Was it good?”

“You drew Pacifica.” Gideon commented. “It was recognizable at the very least.”

Dippy nodded. “I'm still...thinking of an outfit.” He mumbled, kicking at the ground awkwardly. “Anyway, I bet you've got loads of stuff back home to do, so you should go do that. Yeah. I'll see you when you get back.”

“Wait, are you embarrassed about something? You never rush me out.” Mabel raised an eyebrow.

“Iiiiiiiii gotta go!” Dippy grabbed his skateboard and took off.

“Oh my god, he's actually embarrassed.” Mabel watched him go.

Dipper shrugged. “Well, we'll just leave him to it and go get Great Uncle Ford, I guess. Once their leader's captured, the others won't be so hard to convince not to do anything...stupid.” He sighed, walking back to the castle.

“I'll pick you up when we drop off Ford, okay?” Mabel cooed to Waddles, petting him affectionately before walking after Dipper and Gideon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel, don't tease your small imaginary brobro. XD


	20. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is taken to Mabel Land for his confinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Stan looked up as the door opened, Dipper, Mabel and Gideon walking inside. “Hey. How'd it go?”

Dipper glanced at Ford, who was silently seething and glaring at him. “Yeah. Dippy said he'll take him.” He said, forcing his gaze away from the older man's. He hoped that Ford would someday see things his way, but for now he could only silently take his hate.

“Alright, then the sooner we get him locked up, the better.” Stan nodded.

Dipper nodded and knelt in front of Ford. “This is better, Great Uncle Ford. I can't have you upsetting Bill and jeopardizing everything I've worked for. You may not understand it right now...but this will save everyone. And this is the only way I can save you from Bill.” He said softly, reaching out to touch Ford's shoulder. The man violently jerked away, growling at him through the gag. “I'm doing this to help everyone!” Dipper stood up. “And until you understand that, I'm locking you away where you won't escape and cause trouble!” He looked at Stan. “Help me take him to Dippy.”

Stan nodded and lifted Ford, holding him still as he attempted to thrash free. “Calm down, Ford, we're not gonna hurt you!” He looked at Dipper. “Is he?”

“Well...not physically. But, I'm pretty sure he may get a tiny bit of psychological damage.” Dipper shrugged.

“Eh, nothing he hasn't endured before.” Stan hauled Ford out to the portal, following Dipper.

Ford grumbled something, and Stan was pretty sure he was glad Dipper couldn't hear it properly.

**–**

Dipper, Gideon, Mabel, Stan and Ford came into Mabel's room to find that Dippy was nowhere in sight. “Didn't he say he'd wait?” He groaned in annoyance.

“Well, maybe he got busy?” Mabel suggested. “Le's go out and find him.”

“No way, I'm not leaving the castle with Ford. Just call him.” Dipper walked over and sat down on Mabel's bed.

Mabel sighed. “I guess that makes sense. Okay, you stay in here, I'll go find Dippy.” She headed for the door.

Dipper looked over at Ford, frowning a bit. “I don't enjoy doing this, you know. Don't give me that look.”

“I think we learned he wouldn't listen to reason when he tried to kill you twice.” Gideon said quietly, putting himself between Ford and Dipper in case Ford broke free of Stan's grip and his bonds.

“I can still try.” Dipper mumbled, looking at the floor.

Stan smiled sympathetically. “You'll never get him to admit he's wrong, Dipper. I've been trying to get a simple 'thank you' from him ever since I opened the portal.”

Ford huffed in annoyance. “Fuff oo, Danley.”

“Well, fudge you too.” Stan retorted, then looked at Dipper. “Demon or not, I'm watching my language around you.”

Dipper nodded. “I don't know if Bill will, though.”

“Tell him that if he teaches you foul words, I'm gonna punch him in the bowtie.” Stan nodded firmly. “I don't care if he's an all-powerful demon, you're still my family and I take care of my family!”

Dipper chuckled. “Alright, I'll tell him.”

Gideon looked at the door, “What's taking them?”

**–**

“Dippy?” Mabel looked around as she passed the happy citizens of Mabel Land, Waddles shrunk down and walking by her side. “Where are you?”

“Oh, Mabel!” Dippy waved to her from a skating rink. “Come here, there's someone I want you to meet!”

“Hm?” Mabel walked over, looking around curiously. “Who?”

“Wait here.” Dippy turned back to the skating rink and blew into two fingers, whistling to something on the rink. To Mabel's surprise, a blonde girl in roller-blades and dressed similar to Dipper came skating over. She gasped as she recognized the girl as...Pacifica Northwest?

“Meet Pazzy Fresh, my girlfriend!” Dippy said proudly, holding his hands out towards her.

Pazzy jumped in the air, then landed and did a little spin before posing. “Hi, I'm Pazzy Fresh! Nice to finally meet you, Princess Mabel!”

Oh yeah, Dippy had changed her from a mayor to a princess. She'd almost forgotten that. “Wow...” Mabel looked at Pazzy in wonder. “She's so...cute!”

“Thank you!” Pazzy skated closer to Dippy and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Do you approve of us?”

“Of course!” Mabel smiled. “You two make the cutest couple!”

Pazzy squealed in happiness.

Dippy smiled and took Pazzy's hand in his. “So, did you want something?”

“Oh, right!” Mabel nodded. “We brought Grunkle Ford.”

“Ah, okay.” Dippy smiled and kissed Pazzy's hand. “I have to go to work now, but I'll see you after, okay?”

“Okay!” She giggled and then skated away.

“She's adorable.” Mabel sighed happily.

“Mmhm.” Dippy nodded with a smile, then frowned a bit. “So...Dipper's waiting, huh?”

“Yep.” Mabel nodded.

“Better get it over with.” Dippy nodded, summoning his skateboard and heading off to the castle. Mabel followed right behind, Waddles growing larger to be her transportation.

**–**

“Hot Belgian Waffles, so this is the Fresh Prince of Mabel Land?” Stan commented when Mabel came in with Dippy Fresh.

“Yes, he is.” Mabel smiled. “This is Dippy Fresh.”

“He really does look like you.” Stan looked at Dipper.

“...How?” Dipper asked flatly.

“Only vaguely. I'm much cooler.” Dippy said with a smirk.

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Let's just get Great Uncle Ford locked away.”

“As you command, _Lord Pine Tree_.” Dippy said, rolling his eyes. “C'mon.” He nodded to them and headed out of the room.

“'Pine Tree'?” Stan asked as he hauled Ford to his feet.

“It's Bill's nickname for me.” Dipper shrugged.

“I'm 'Shooting Star'!” Mabel smiled.

“Aww.” Stan smiled at her.

“So, what took so long?” Gideon asked as they followed Dippy out.

“Dippy's got a new girlfriend!” Mabel grinned. “Her name is Pazzy Fresh!”

“P-'Pazzy'?!” Gideon stopped short. “As in...Pacifica?!”

“Well, sort of? He made a double of her, since Pacifica is 'real' and he's not.” Mabel shrugged, then looked at Dippy. “But you're just as real as everyone else to me, little bro!”

Dippy smiled a bit and then hardened his expression again.

“So...where are Xyler and Craz?” Dipper asked.

“I don't know. I have no control over them.” Dippy threw his hands up in an exasperated way. “Not in the prison, that's all I know!”

“Maybe we should look for them.” Mabel said thoughtfully. Waddles grunted in agreement.

“Sure, you can go looking after I go back to report to Pyronica.” Dipper chuckled. “I've had enough of your 'Dream Boys' to last me a lifetime, honestly. That trial was bizarre.”

“Trial?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, because I dared to mention the 'real world' in Mabel Land and asked Mabel to come back with me.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “When did those guys go to law school?”

“I have no idea.” Mabel admitted.

“We're here.” Dippy stopped in front of the blank wall. Then he touched it, the color draining out of him and his glasses glowing yellow as the wall opened up to reveal complete darkness.

“Yeesh.” Stan grimaced.

“I hate it, too.” Dipper admitted. “But there's no escape, and Dippy will make sure he has food and drink.”

“What about the bathroom?” Stan asked.

“I'll take him if he needs it, but I will keep him tied up the whole way.” Dippy said, stepping inside. As he walked, a glowing path formed under him for them to follow on. “When I leave, this path will vanish. If I am knocked out, this path will vanish. It is my by will alone that this path is here.” He walked up to the plush chair and Stan untied Ford before putting him in. “Do not attempt to escape; if you fall, I will take my time in getting you out of the unending darkness.” He snapped his fingers and yarn wrapped around Ford's wrists and ankles. “Enjoy your stay.”

Stan pulled the gag down and looked at Ford. “...You okay, Sixer?”

Ford glared at him. “How could you do this, Stan? Siding with the enemy...”

“Right now, there is no 'enemy'.” Stan shook his head. “I'm just doing what I can to keep my family safe and well. If we'd let you continue, you would've been tortured or killed by Bill Cipher.”

“At least here, all you have to worry about is Dippy spinning your chair.” Dipper commented.

“We'll let you out after Bill's new order is established.” Mabel offered.

“I've been in a world where he rules, it's NOT a good one!” Ford snapped.

“But Bill is not the only one calling the shots!” Dipper raised his voice. “Or haven't you noticed that, thanks to me, no one has been killed as long as they aren't LOOKING for a fight?!”

Ford glared at him. “You think that you have done good for this world? Everyone is doomed because of you.”

“WELL, THEY SURE AS HELL STAND A BETTER CHANCE THAN THEY WOULD IF I DIDN'T!” Dipper snapped. “Everyone in Gravity Falls would be DEAD if I hadn't, and this way we make sure that no one is killed on a whim! He could've killed the President, but he didn't! Because I asked him not to kill anyone! The only reason people are dying is because their bullets are ricocheting back into them!”

“You don't know what I've seen! What Bill's people put me through! You don't know--”

“Will you SHUT UP?!” Dipper roared, making everyone that was standing step back. “You don't know what Bill put ME through! You don't know what horrors I've seen, the trouble I got into, ever since I found your stupid Journal! I've almost DIED several times! That shapeshifter of yours is frozen in my shape after trying to kill me and Mabel! After all the crap you and your Journal put me through, I can handle whatever Bill can dish out! And guess what? He hasn't hurt me since I joined his side! He's given me powers, he's given me my family, he restored you so you weren't a useless gold statue anymore!” He paused to take a breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. “Bill has done more for me in one week than you have done in the few weeks you've been back! And who do you think started this whole mess, anyway? You! With your obsession with the strange and unusual! You told me that when you hit a roadblock, you ignored the warning not to summon him and summoned him in the first place!”

“Dipper.” Gideon reached to put a hand on his shoulder, but flinched back when the aura stung him. “Ah!” He held his hand, stepping back a bit.

“Gideon?” Dipper looked at him. “Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean...”

“I know.” Gideon nodded, rubbing his hand. “I was a fool to try to touch you when you were so...upset.” He glanced at Dipper's red eyes and then quickly averted his gaze.

“Let's go home, Dipper.” Stan coaxed, stepping closer with Mabel.

“...Yeah.” Dipper nodded. To everyone's relief, his eyes changed back to brown and his aura calmed down.

“Just let me know if you ever wanna visit him.” Dippy said, leading the way back into the castle.

“Thank you.” Dipper nodded.

Dippy shrugged. “Hey, a threat to Bill is a threat to Mabel, too. I'll make sure he stays alive, don't worry.”

Dipper nodded and headed out with the others. He took one last look at Ford as the path disappeared and then looked at Stan. “...He'll be okay. I was.”

“You have nightmares.” Gideon commented quietly.

“He'll be fine. You heard him, he's endured Bill's world, so I'm sure he can handle the dark.” Dipper nodded firmly and walked away from the wall.

Dippy let it close and then turned to everyone. “So...you leaving?”

“Gideon and I are, yeah. We gotta report to Pyronica.” Dipper nodded.

“I'll...hang around a bit. Look around the place.” Stan said, nodding. “Mabel, show me around?”

“Sure!” Mabel took his hand and led him away.

“I'm going with them.” Dippy nodded.

“We'll find our way out.” Dipper walked off down the hall, going in the other direction with Gideon following.

**–**

Bill was waiting in the throne room when Dipper and Gideon returned, with what looked like a stolen throne from England. “Welcome back.” He greeted. He was in his human form and had a crown and cape on over his usual outfit, the top-hat nowhere to be seen. “I brought you souvenirs, they're in your room. Did you have a good time?”

“We locked up Great Uncle Ford in Dippy's dark prison.” Dipper shrugged.

“That sounds fun.” Bill grabbed a scepter next to the throne and twirled it. “I rather enjoyed England. Their tea was exquisite.”

“Did they give in easily?” Dipper asked.

“Well, about as easy as America did. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth is very pleasant, we had a nice chat. England's gonna be a joint-owned operation, and she will of course talk to me before making any big world-affecting decisions.” Bill relaxed in his throne in a sideways fashion. “You had to lock Ford up, was he causing trouble?”

“He was organizing a rebellion. We put a stop to it.” Dipper explained.

“Nice. Where's Pyronica?” Bill looked around.

“Probably making sure there's no more trouble.” Dipper nodded.

“Good.” Bill got up and stretched. “Well, why don't you go look at my gifts? I'll find Pyronica to get her report.“ He changed form and flew off.

“Okay.” Dipper nodded to Gideon, who had been quietly listening, and headed off to their room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ford can totally handle isolation and darkness, right?
> 
> ((A.N.: I'll put in a picture of Pazzy later.))


	21. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper learn of trouble brewing over dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gravity Falls (c) Alex Hirsch and Disney XD

Ford sat in the silence – for how long, he didn't know – until he finally saw red lights approaching him. Dipper's doppleganger had arrived with food, apparently, and he stopped in front of him. Ford tried to move his hands, but they were still bound. “...How long?”

“Wow, aren't you master of the vague.” Dippy said sarcastically.

“How long have I been in here?” Ford asked.

“Only a few hours, chillax.” Dippy shook his head. “What, lost track of time already? It took Dipper a few days.”

“I wasn't counting.” Ford admitted.

“Well, now you know. I'm going to untie you so you can eat, so don't try anything.” He held up a hand and the yarn moved off of Ford's body.

“What's been going on outside?” Ford asked.

“In, what, the past five hours? Dipper went back to Bill, Mabel went looking for those dream boys, and Stan went back to the Shack. I've been running things in Mabel Land while she's busy.” Dippy handed over the box of food. “Careful, it's hot.”

“So, Bill has returned?” Ford frowned, opening the box.

“Guess so? I haven't exactly been keeping tabs. Dipper went back to the Fearamid.” Dippy took off his hat and examined it. “Why do you care? You tried to kill Dipper. Twice. I mean, normally I wouldn't care, but he's kind of important and needs to stay alive if you want Bill to have even a shred of mercy for you humans.”

“What do you mean by 'you humans'? Aren't you human?” Ford asked

Dippy gave a sardonic laugh. “Hah! No, I'm just a figment of Mabel's imagination, her imaginary friend – the ever-agreeable brother that would never run off to stay with you.” Dippy shook his head. “I am not human. Not in the slightest. I'm not even _real_ , as Dipper loves to point out to me.”

“...So, you don't care one way or another what happens to Bill?” Ford asked.

“I didn't say that. Bill is the one that is sustaining this world.” Dippy sighed. “Without Bill, there is no Mabel Land. Without Mabel Land, I don't exist beyond her mind.”

Ford's brow furrowed. “I see...”  
  
“Finish eating, man. I got places to be.” Dippy put his hat back on.

Ford looked at the box of food in his lap and grabbed the fork.”Fine.”

**–**

“Do you like it?” Bill hovered over Dipper.

“And these have _real_ magic in them?” Dipper asked, looking up from the tomes that had been laid on his bed.

“Spells, curses, all sorts of goodies.” Bill grinned. “Do you like them?”

“Yeah!” Dipper nodded, looking back at the books.

“Awesome.” Bill nodded. “You and Gideon can study from those and if you need any tips just come to me!” He looked at Gideon, who had picked up a book and was looking through it with excited eyes. “You like it?”

Gideon nodded. “Yes! Uh, yes, sir.”

“Good!” Bill nodded. “Now, I'm gonna go make dinner! Have fun!” He skipped out of the room.

“Well, he's in a good mood.” Dipper commented.

"Everything is going according to plan.” Gideon shrugged. “Of course he's happy.”

“Yeah...a little _too_ well.” Dipper frowned. “I'm worried.” He opened one of the tomes. “Do you think the demons mentioned in this book are real?”

“Maybe? Nothing Bill can't handle.” Gideon shrugged. “That's like asking if I think the things that happened in The Bible are real. Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. I prefer to see proof with my own eyes before I decide anything.”

“Some of these look nasty.” Dipper made a face and closed the tome.

“No nastier than 8-Ball and Teeth. In fact, I don't see anything more gross than Teeth.” Gideon admitted. “How does he _see_ anything?”

“Hey, be nice. I'm sure he has his ways. Y'know, like how Bill talks in his triangle form?” Dipper pointed out.

“Hm...I guess so.” Gideon nodded.

“So...you wanna try some magic now or after dinner?” Dipper asked.

“It might be dangerous to stop mid-spell, so let's wait.” Gideon nodded.

“...I'm still not sure how to explain all this to my parents.” Dipper sighed.

“How do they normally feel about this stuff?” Gideon asked. “Have the phones been reconnected yet?”

“If they have, they haven't called yet. Then again, it's common knowledge that Bill came from here, so...” Dipper got off the bed. “I'm gonna ask if I can call 'em.”

“Why do you have to ask?” Gideon asked.

“Well, I lost my cell-phone when Weirdmageddon started.” Dipper admitted. “I need to ask him for one.”

“Why not ask him during dinner?” Gideon asked, getting off the bed. “You've been really active today, maybe you should rest.”

Dipper sighed. “I guess so, but I feel...energized. Not tired at all. Wanna go for a walk around the Fearamid?”

Gideon sighed a bit and nodded. “Alright.”

Dipper looked at him and then felt guilty. Of course, Gideon wasn't suggesting they rest because Dipper was tired, it was because Gideon was tired. Unlike Dipper, who had been changed into a demon, Gideon was still human and was expected to keep up with Dipper's pace – which was difficult for him when Dipper was still human, and even more-so now that he was a demon.

“Do you...want to play chess?” Dipper asked.

Gideon's expression brightened a bit. “Yes.”

Dipper smiled and went to get out a set Bill had given him along with the tomes.

When Bill came to tell them dinner was ready, they were on their fifth round and were 2-2 with this one being the tie-breaker. Bill leaned over the board and frowned a bit.

“Oh, hey, Bill! Any tips you wanna give?” Dipper asked as he captured one of Gideon's pieces.

“Ah, no. No, you're doing fine.” Bill shook his head. “I just came to say it's dinner time.”

“We'll be done soon.” Dipper assured him.

Bill summoned another chair and sat down to watch. “So....where'd you learn to play?” He asked.

“My father taught me.” Dipper explained. “He's really good at it, and I've never managed to beat him.”

“Pacifica taught me.” Gideon said as he moved a piece. “My father...wasn't one for strategy, and you've seen my mother.”

Dipper sighed. “I'm sorry she's like that. Can anything be done?”

“Not unless you can erase the damage of eleven years-worth of being shot by the memory gun.” Gideon shook his head.

“I'd suggest I try something, but honestly I don't think you _want_ your mom to regain her senses.” Bill commented. “I mean...she IS a Northwest. Pride is their biggest flaw. She might view herself as ruined, or you as a mistake, and try to 'make amends for ruining her family's pride'.” At Gideon's horrified expression he sighed. “Don't act like you don't know. Those brief moments of clarity before she gets zapped should clue you in. Didn't she try to smother you when you were little?”

Gideon looked at the board, his body shaking.

“Gideon...” Dipper placed a hand on his shaking one. “...Do you want to go eat? Think about something else?”

Gideon nodded and stood up, numbly following Dipper out.

“I guess you forgot about that incident. Must've been trauma.” Bill commented as he got up and walked after them.

Dipper wrapped an arm around Gideon's shoulders and shot Bill a red-eyed look before walking faster.

“Whoa, okay. Dropping the subject _right now_.” Bill held up his hands in surrender.

“Thank you.” Dipper's eyes faded back to brown and he opened the dining room door, ushering Gideon in gently.

Pyronica was already seated when they came in and raised her eyebrow. “...WHAT did you DO?”

Bill made a “cut, cut” motion as Dipper replied “He just reminded Gideon of something traumatic that he'd naturally forgotten.” as he sat Gideon down and took his own seat.

“Ah, Bill. Ever the tactful.” Pyronica laughed.

“Shut up.” Bill sat down in his chair with a huff. “Any word from the others yet?”

“8-Ball experienced some trouble in Thailand, says there's some cult there with 'a really big dog'.” Pyronica poured herself some tea.

“A dog chased away 8-Ball?” Bill laughed.

“A REALLY big one. Big as him.” Pyronica clarified.

“Did it have three heads?” Dipper asked.

“Hm? No, just one.” Pyronica shook her head.

“So it's not Cerberus.” Dipper looked thoughtful.

“I bet 8-Ball's gonna come back soon, then.” Bill nodded. “By the way, good job on holding the fort for me.”

“With Ford captured and locked away, there's not much of a threat anymore.” Pyronica shrugged.  
  
“Aww, are you bored?” Bill grinned at her.

“A bit. Maybe I'll go on a date.” Pyoronica smiled.

“A _date_? With who?” Bill asked.

“Stan Pines.” Pyronica grinned.

Bill gaped at her, then laughed. “Ooookay, then! Have fun with that!”

“What's his type?” She looked at Dipper.

“I dunno?” Dipper shrugged. “Go with whatever is hot?”

“Bill, do you have any suggestions?” Pyronica asked.

“Don't ask me what Stan Pines likes.” Bill shrugged.

“But, you've been in his head!” Pyronica insisted.

“Ugh, don't remind me. Some things I'm better off not remembering.” Bill made a gun motion to his head. “Zap.”

“Not the time for that, Bill.” Dipper reminded him.

“Whoops, sorry.” Bill said, though it didn't sound sincere to Dipper. He let it drop with a sigh.

“So, after dinner I wanted to call my parents. Do we have a phone here?” He asked.

“You can use the one at the Shack.” Bill shrugged. “I don't know if the phone lines would work in here.”

“Okay, then.” Dipper nodded. “Tomorrow, I'll call my parents.”

“Good luck.” Bill shrugged, eating his food.

Dipper nodded, solemnly taking a bite of his food.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon's gonna need a while to get over that horrifying image.


End file.
